Hostage
by Orochi-Dragon14
Summary: "We're the same. Bounded by fate. We've captured each other. We know more than the other ever wanted anyone to see. I'm your hostage just as much as you are mine. Never forget that." The line between love and hate, justice and unjustice, good and evil may be the undoing if they don't break the wall that separates them from their worlds. Casteshipping
1. Chapter One: Encounters

**Greetings all! We hath returned with a revised, better version of Hostage! We already have ten chappies of this baby written out. Some have been edited, others not. We have two beta now, so we won't have strange things like missing words, saying he when we mean I lol. Anyway, some announcements to make before we get this bad boy on the road!**

 **First, this is a** _ **special occasion**_ **update. Our update schedule will be** _ **every other**_ **Saturday. The reason we are posting now is because this is the day my mother died (seven years ago), and I wanted to post it in her memory because without her, I wouldn't be the person I am today.**

 **Second, quite a bit has changed from the first story to this story. The concept is still the same, but we will do a** _ **lot**_ **more with people. The palace, the clan. So we're not exactly sure when Atem and Bakura will end up meeting, but they** _ **will**_ **I promise! We have big plans for those two!**

 **Third, I have been asked to say who is doing who in this story, as I'm sure y'all are aware from last story, this is a collerbation story between my awesome girlfriend, Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf (Pippa) and me. So here are the characters we are doing. Some of these are OCs, and they are important to the plot, but don't worry about that. They will not overshadow the other characters. When do my OCs ever do that? *scoffs***

* * *

 **My characters:**

 **~Bakura**

 **~Atem**

 **~Marik**

 **~Kisara**

 **~Mai**

 **~Otogi**

 **~Seth**

 **~Isis**

 **~Shaadah**

 **~Pegasus**

 **~Mana**

 **~Shimon**

 **~Shadi**

 **~Jono**

 **~Teana**

 **~Aknamkanon**

 **Important OCs:**

 **~Zaid**

 **~Madu**

 **~Kosey**

 **~Kanika**

 **~Bennu**

 **~Moswen**

 **~Valentina**

* * *

 **Pippa's characters:**

 **~Malik**

 **~Heba**

 **~Ryou**

 **~Honda**

 **~Mahaado**

 **~Karim**

 **~Aknadin**

 **~Mokuba**

 **~Shizuka**

 **~Amane**

 **Important Ocs:**

 **~Ennos**

 **~Masa**

 **~Bomani**

 **~Khalid**

 **~Badru**

 **~Akila**

 **~Sefu**

 **~Safiya**

 **~Sadiki**

 **~Umi**

 **~Halima**

* * *

 **Now, as y'all can tell, we have changed to Japanese names. Why? Why not? *shrugs* We don't really have a reason, we just want to use them. So, from now on, all of my stories will be with the Japanese names. Also, we have a new formatting style. It's SO much neater! It's the format I use for Fang! :).**

 **Speaking of characters, Crow and Kalin will** _ **not**_ **be in this story. I'm sorry, but fear not! They shall return in the NEXT story. So, sorry about that. I know y'all will miss the cuteness, but y'all will be alright. Another note about characters:**

 ** _Marik is the_** ** _Hikari_** **and** _ **Malik is the**_ _ **Yami**_ _ **!**_

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Also, everyone's ages have changed from last time! You will find out how old they are. Too many ages to list lol.**

* * *

 **Pairings!**

 **Casteshipping (BakuraXAtem)**

 **Deathshipping (MalikXRyou)**

 **Sunshipping (HebaXMarik)**

 **Pleashipping (IsisXMahaado)**

 **Those will be the pairings who will get together THIS story and go onto until the end of time and beyond.**

 **Pairings that will come into the story quite a bit for different reasons:**

 **Sickleshipping (MalikXBakura)**

 **Outcastshipping (KisaraXBakura)**

 **Whatever MaiXMalik is**

 **Whatever RyouXAmane is**

 **Whatever RyouXKisara is**

 **I'm sure there's others I'm not thinking of or aren't that important to mention lol. Okay, so these pairings will** _ **not**_ **be together. Might just mention stuff about them here and there that are important. You'll see what we mean.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 ** _*Warning*:_** ** _proceed this story with extreme caution!_** ** _There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice and discrimination against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships._**

 **Now then, it's time to start! :). Please enjoy! Feel free to ask any questions, criticize, whatever you must do. NO FLAMING! You're stupid if you flame! Get a life! *scoffs***

 **Now, presenting... the epic revision of...**

 ** _Hostage_**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Encounters**

 _ **Bakura**_

I stand on my cliff looking out at the stars. My raid was great tonight. Those foolish guards were easily lead astray. They always are. Everyone is always so scared of them, but I know their game. I know how to play it well. I'm the one who invented it.

I'm slowly making a name for myself. I've always been amazing, but now I'm a king. The King of Thieves. Soon, I shall be the King of Kings. I smirk to myself. A small breeze blows through my hair from the Nile below. I close my eyes, breathing in the delicious smell. It's the only thing I'm going to miss about this world. That, and the stars. Unfortunately, destruction must come first. It always does.

I gasp as I'm knocked into the Nile, and hit a rock hard. I start to resurface, but something pulls me under. I snarl, hitting the idiot who dares to touch my greatness with their peasant touch. The idiot lets out a grunt, but still refuses to let go. After kicking him in the balls, however, he learns to let go. We resurface.

I spit out water, panting heavily. "How _dare_ you!" I hiss.

He spits out water, gasping. "I didn't think you wanted to be seen by the damned guards," he snaps.

"Oh please, I have no problem with guards. They're too stupid for their own good. Though, from the looks of you, you seem to. What? Did we try to steal from the market and now are running for dear life like a fool?" I sneer.

"I didn't steal anything," he scoffs. "Unless you count a fool's life." He starts to get out of the Nile.

I pull out my dagger and tackle him onto the bank, stabbing him in the shoulder. "Do you honestly think you're going to walk away alive? You have a lot to learn about messing with me," I say.

He turns around with a growl. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Why are you so surprised? Really now, a small stab wound should be the least of your concerns. You broke several laws tonight, after all."

"What the fuck are you talking about, moron?"

"Insulting me. That's another law broken. If you had paid attention, then you would realize what I am referring to, but since you clearly aren't, then allow me to explain this; you stepped foot into my territory without my permission. You knocked me into the Nile, and you _touched_ me. You do _not_ touch **me**!" I hiss. "Now, it's time to say goodbye. What will your last words be before I cut you to pieces?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" He demands pulling out a dagger.

"I already told you. It's not my fault you're not very perspective. Then again, I'm not surprised," I sneer.

He has to be someone of high class from the way he's dressed. In society, he would be considered the 'king' in comparison to me. Too bad this world is mine; therefore, I am the king. My eyes move to the knife. It's nothing too extraordinary. A bit dull with dried blood crusted at the tip. Not surprising considering he just murdered someone. If he's from a high class that means it must have been someone of importance. I wonder who. Not that it matters. If I truly want to know, I'll find out from the gossip of the citizens. Those fools never know when to shut up.

"You're an arrogant brat," he spits. "I'm not in the mood to play with stuck up children."

"Children? Clearly, you don't know who you're dealing with. Well, before I fill the Nile with your blood, I suppose you have the right to know the object of your demise's name. I am the Great Bakura, the King of Thieves." A smirk creeps onto my face. "I have robbed many tombs and villages, and have killed hundreds of people. I am not afraid of you in the slightest. Now then, if you wish not to die more painfully than I had planned, then I'd suggest you not insult me. Otherwise, you are going to learn the reason why I'm so feared."

"One day that cocky attitude of yours is going to get you killed," he snarls. "I'm afraid I haven't heard about you."

I just shrug. I have every right to be cocky. I know what I'm good at. Sure, I haven't gotten to my father's level yet, but I'm getting there. I'm slowly starting to make a name for myself. Zorc is most pleased by my performance. I am as well.

"Oh? Well then, I will have to teach you," I say as I lunge at him, knife steady in my hand. _Confidence._

He raises his knife up blocking my blow with his own. He pushes against me making me lose my footing for a second.

I hiss as my ass hits a stupid rock. Okay, that's it! I jump up, a bit sloppy due to the water, and lunge at him with my dagger. He barely has time to respond as I stab him in the gut. Using the opportunity, I grab the back of his tunic, pulling him into the water. I keep him down with one hand on his right shoulder, while my other remains on the dagger embedded deeply into his body. Blood pools around, swirling into the water. Beautiful!

He flails trying to get free. He raises his hand out of the water still holding his dagger. He slices down wildly aiming for me.

My hand flies to the right side of my face. Pain I never knew existed explodes throughout me. " **Fuck**!" I exclaim, letting him go. My dagger falls into the water as I stumble backwards, hitting that stupid rock a third time tonight. That rock will be murdered. Weak tears from my left eye seep out as blood from the other slides between my shaking fingers and into the water below.

It happened so fast; I couldn't respond. His dagger's tip stabbed right through the bottom of my eye then, with the dagger flushed against the bone, it sliced in a frenzy. First, downward then left, right. Downward, left, right, and finally downward again until it reached my chin. It is deep, cutting through skin, muscle, and veins.

"You son of a bitch!" I choke out, standing up shakily, blood surrounding me. I can feel my bone touching the base of my fingers. "You are _dead_!"

He comes out of the water coughing up blood and water. He leans against the other bank panting heavily. He clutches his gut. "Damn, I wish I got your throat. I suppose we can't have everything we want."

"That's because you lack in skill. It's clear from the way you cut my face," I snap. My willpower to get out of the water and get this wound taken care of is the only thing I focus on as I drag myself out of the Nile and onto the bank. I stagger over to my horse, who is a few feet from where I was moments ago, tied to a post. I have to grip his mane tightly to keep myself upright. He neighs a bit, but then toughens it out. He's had much worse. I clumsy reach into my saddlebag, pulling out a roll of thick wrap. I let go of his mane, leaning against him as I place the roll on his back. I push the roll, making it unravel itself.

After getting a good amount, I stop it, and pick it up. I turn around, leaning against my horse. The unraveled wrap tangles around my legs and chest. I put the roll in my mouth. The movement causing me pain, and even more so when my teeth sink into the soft substance, slowly soaking up the blood entering my mouth from the giant hole.

Keeping my teeth sunk in, I reach for another one of my many daggers. I pull it out, planting my foot on the end of the roll, I cut. I place the knife back as the severed roll separates from the roll it was once a part of, landing in the sand like a dancer, wrapping around my legs like a bitch begging me to fuck her.

I spit out the roll, and reach down to grab what I need. It's a bit dirty, but it will have to do until I can get proper help. I press one end behind my right ear, then move it slowly and tightly. I move my hand once the wrap does its job. I go around once more, going over my left eye and under my nose. I lace the end through the layer near my hairline. I tie it securely with the other tie I had made previously.

I reach down, rolling my wrap up quickly and evenly. The idiot is stumbling towards me, hands holding his gut, blood dripping as he walks. After getting it rolled, I put it away. I grab another, cleaner one.

"Here," I say, tossing the idiot the roll.

He barely manages to catch it. "Oh, so suddenly you don't want me to die?" He unwraps hit shakily starting to wrap to around his gut.

"We both know we can't fight right now. My life is more important than settling score. Do you need a dagger to cut that, or do you have another one?" I ask, noticing he no longer had his.

"It was hard enough to get that one," he replies.

"You don't carry weapons?" I ask as I walk towards him, pulling out the dagger I used to cut my own wrap. "Here," I grab the roll, cutting it for him. "Be still." I press the end to his abdomen then start wrapping him. He's smart enough to move his hand when need be. I wrap it once more before securing it. "There. Now then, I suggest we-"

My head spins. I close my left eye tightly as pain fills my head and stuffs it. Dizziness takes over as I hear shouts and the running of pounding of hooves. Fuck!

I swallow the blood in my mouth. "Here, cut my horse loose!" I demand, thrusting the dagger towards the peasant. "Hurry up! We don't have time to stand here!"

"There he is! And look, it's that thief brat!"

"Excellent! Let's get them!"

"This will be so easy! They're both injured!"

"Don't have to tell me that," he scoffs, going over to my horse, and cutting the rope. "Let's get the fuck out of here before those idiots catch up."

The horse whizzes past the idiot. I pull myself up, grabbing the fool's hand and jerking him up. "Hold on tight," I say as I force the horse to move at full speed.

"Faster! They're getting away!"

The fools move closer.

"Looks like the guards want to play," I smirk. "Diabound!" I exclaim. My beautiful Ka comes out with a mighty roar behind the peasant. "Helical Shockwave!"

Diabound moves towards the group of enslaved and mindless drones of the palace, sending them to oblivion as they charge towards us. They scream as they're taken away from this earth. I cackle madly, forcing my horse to move faster.

"You ought to know not to mess with me, fools! I am the Great Bakura! The King of Thieves, and don't forget it!"

"How the fuck can you summon your Ka?" The peasant demands.

"I should ask you how you even know about them. The way you're dressed would indicate you are of high class, but not enough to be from the palace. Perhaps a noble family, or…" I trial off. "Ah. That explains it."

"Yes, I was a tomb keeper if you must know," he says. "I suppose since we're doing introductions, I may as well show you mine. My Ka wants some action."

"Was, eh? So you decided that protecting a dear pharaoh's tomb wasn't worth wasting your life on? Well, summon it! Let's see what power you have for me to steal!"

"Why I decided to leave is none of your business," he spits. "Whatever you say, Gardius, let's tear them to pieces!"

I snort as he summons his Ka. It appears beside of its master. From what I can see of it, it's a large monster with sharp claws that appear to be at least three inches. Three blue mask, each with red eyes are on it. A sacrificed green 'human' is attached to its abdomen.

"Impressive!" I grin as the guards shout and scream like the fools they are. "Well, since we want to show off, you take the next attack."

"Yours isn't bad either," he says. "And it would be my pleasure. Go, Death Gardius! Bone Crushing Slice!"

I cackle madly as the creature pulls out the bones attached to its body. It makes them bigger, and slices into the fools. They scream.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"No, fool! We must-"

"I don't want to die!"

"Too late!" I exclaim. "Diabound!"

My Ka moves blasting the idiots. The peasant also attacks. More screams are heard. Diabound moves to me, floating above me and the peasant. She opens her arms, casting her great dark radiance upon us. "You can return your Ka. It might be wise so you won't lose too much energy," I say as I force my horse to go faster.

"Nice job, Gardius," he says as his Ka vanishes. "You need to keep energy as well. Wouldn't want you passing out randomly."

"I can handle it. I just need to keep Diabound out so we don't attract any more guards. No one can see us right now," I say.

"So your Ka can conceal things as well?" he says. "So where exactly are we going?"

"That's just one of the many things she can do. And we're going to the nearest village. I'll probably have to threaten to obliterate some souls, but we can get help at least."

"Sounds like a plan. Well my Ka can do other things as well, but I'm not about to show you everything we can do."

"I can easily find out," I say.

A wave of pain explodes through my face. Diabound disappearing from the lack of concentration. The pain seeps into my brain, tearing into it. My right hand flies up, covering my bandaged face. My vision divides the village that we're closing in on. I gasp, gripping the reins tightly, and pressing my palm against my face more as another wave of pain erupts throughout my body. I feel myself shake, sweat lining my brow. Nausea overtakes me, and I puke all over myself and in my horse's mane. Great. I'm going to have to wash him again. As if washing him isn't hard enough? I can't blame him though. He's terrified of water.

"Whatever you say," he says. "Looks like you're getting a fever. Not surprised though."

I sit up more, taking my hand away from my face. "Whatever," I snap. I force my horse to move faster as I focus on the village ahead.

Finally, we get there. I jump off, the idiot sliding off. I stumble like a dumbass to my saddlebag and shakily pull out a rope. I struggle to tie my horse, but I finally manage it. I stumble further into the village. I trip over my own feet, falling on the ground. I order myself to move, but my body won't respond to my mind's screaming protests.

The peasant grabs me, pulling me to my feet again though he is also shaking. "Having problems?"

"No. I'm just fine. Can't you see the giant smile of joy on my beautiful face from the excitement?"

"Sure can; let's find the healers before one of us passes out in the middle of the street."

I snort. I wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him against me. We struggle down the street, holding and supporting each other like weakened fools of war. I spot a sign up head. It's attached to a wooden post. A picture of a person's arm in a sling on a white sign. "This should do."

"I'd have to agree," he says. "So how do you plan on getting someone to wake up at this time?"

I try to come up with a response, but all that's coming over me is nausea again. Great… will this weakness ever die?

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Malik**_

I have to ask myself how I got into this mess. I grit my teeth at the pain in my gut. I didn't imagine that my departure from the tombs would be like this, but I guess that's just how things are. I can't believe I'm helping this brat. I should just leave him out here to die. He's interesting for sure. I look at him. I sure did a number on him. He's probably going to pass out soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from passing out either.

"I guess there is only one way to do this," I say more to myself. I slam my foot into the door. I wince at the pain that shoots through my body. I take a few deep breaths before we start to head into the house.

"Nice going, fucktard," Bakura scoffs weakly. I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not, but I don't really care right now. He shakes with each step we take. Finally, the pain is too much for him. He lets out a groan of pain, blood trickling from his mouth and down his chin as he falls limp.

I walk through the house. After a while, I notice someone in the shadows. Growing up in a tomb means I have pretty good night-vision especially since I used to sneak around at night. "Get out of the shadows, and help my friend and me."

"You don't want me to do that," the person says. It is clearly a male.

"If I didn't want that then I wouldn't have told you to come out," I tell him.

"Aren't you scared I'm going to curse you?"

"Why would I be scared of that?"

He walks out of his hiding spot. I'm taken aback at first. He has white hair, and pale purple eyes, but that isn't even the strangest thing. His skin is as pale as the moon.

"I told you," he says.

"What are you?"

"A human, just like you," he says with a frown.

"Fine. Well, whatever; just heal me and my friend," I spit. I have no time to pick and choose who heals us. After all, Bakura's already out, and I'm on the verge of collapsing myself.

"Alright," he says. He helps me get Bakura to another room, and lays him down on a table. I sit on another one.

"And don't you dare tell the guards where we are," I say.

He looks up at me from where he was unwrapping Bakura's face. "You think they'd believe me?"

"Fair point."

"You two in some kind of trouble?"

"That's none of your business."

"Guess not." We sit in silence as he undoes the last of the bandage. When he sees the extent of the wound, he gasps saying something in a language I don't understand.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" He pales a little as if realizing what he did. "It's a curse in my native language. I don't know what it would be."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know, but not here."

"I gathered that. I wondered why you had an accent."

"If I knew where I'm from do you really think I'd stay here?"

"Not really." Of course he wouldn't. With the colour of his skin everyone must think he is some demon or phantom. They probably hate him just because of that.

I watch him closely as he works on Bakura. After he stitches the wound up, he puts a hand over the wound. I watch as green power dances around his fingers.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He looks up at me, his eyes are green for a moment before he pulls his hand away. "Healing him."

"Interesting," I say. That power he is using is magic for sure. I wonder where this kid learned magic. I thought the magicians lived in the palace, and if there are some that don't at first, they all go there eventually. To find one here of all places is interesting. That power is probably the only reason he isn't dead.

After a while, I lay on the bed black spots swimming into my vision. I close my eyes. This is certainly interesting

I'm not sure how long I've been lying in the bed when I feel a hand touch my stomach. I jerk, grabbing the boy's wrist. White hot pain shoots through my body making me hiss, and fall back against the bed letting go of his hand.

"Sorry, I thought you were unconscious," he says.

I open my mouth to reply, but the blood loss and exhaustion take over my body, and I fall into blackness.

* * *

 **Whelp, that was the first chappie! What do y'all think? Much better than last time. Pippa and I are in sync (most of the time lol) Okay, so Bakura mentions about robbing tombs. Yeah... so not sure exactly what they were called, but he hasn't been to the Valley of the Kings. WAY too early for that lol. He needs Malik's help for THAT. Anyway, as I said before, feel free to ask questions, criticize, whatever you must do to make our writing better. We want this to be as amazing and as realistic as possible. :).**

 **Review lovelies! Welcome back to Hostage :). *hearts for all***


	2. Chapter Two: Bite

**I apologize for this chapter getting out so late. I have been going through some major depression. Not only because of my writing, but from other things as well. The schedule will be returning, so there will be no need to worry.**

 **Up to chapter ten has been edited by our beta. Chapter Eleven has been written out, and twelve will more than likely be written out today.**

* * *

 _ ***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Bite**

 ** _Marik_**

I growl as I'm pushed down a bit too roughly on my knees before the Pharaoh. My hands are tied behind my back. My side is bandaged from the arrow that pierced it as Malik and I made our escape. I keep my head down. I know the rules. I can see the shape of the priests surrounding me.

"Captain Jono, why have you brought Marik here?" The Pharaoh asks.

"My men caught Marik and Malik escaping from your tomb, your highness," the captain says, bowing. "Further investigation revealed that Lord Asim has died."

"Is that so?" The Pharaoh asks. "Rise, Marik."

I do as I'm told. The two guards on either side of me help me to my feet.

The Pharaoh looks at me for a long while. Silence fills the air as he does. No one dares breathe a word. "Why did you and Malik want to leave the tomb?" He asks.

"Our father was horrible to us. Especially my brother. We were always isolated from one another. We would sneak out to see each other. We would get in trouble if we were caught, or if we weren't doing our studying constantly. Father caught Malik and I leaving tonight. He attacked Malik, and I did what any brother would do," I say.

I try to keep my heart beat level. My eyes never leave the Pharaoh's as he looks into my eyes to search for the truth. I have to protect my brother at all costs.

"My Pharaoh, if I may say something?" Priest Aknadin says.

The Pharaoh turns to his brother and high priest of the Millennium Eye. "You may."

I count slowly in my mind to keep myself calm. I'm not stupid. I know exactly what his Item does.

"He is not being honest about who murdered Lord Asim. Everything else he said was correct; however, it was his brother who murdered him," Priest Aknadin says.

The Pharaoh looks at his brother for a moment then turns to me. "Marik? Is this true?"

I bow my head. "Yes, your Highness," I say softly.

What's the point in lying? Priest Aknadin has a very dangerous Item. I didn't know he was going to use the Eye on me.

"I do not appreciate being lied to, Marik."

"I apologize, Your Highness. I did not mean to anger you."

"You did not anger me. I am an elder brother as well, and I know you did it only to protect Malik," the Pharaoh says. "Look at me." I do so. "I do not appreciate what you and Malik did. They are crimes, and cannot go unpunished; however, I do not believe execution is what is needed here," he says. He doesn't say anything for a moment. "As for your punishment, I would like for you to check on your clan. As the leader now, you are responsible. You will be escorted, and you will report anything you find unusual. Do you understand?"

I bow slightly. "Yes, Pharaoh." I say then rise when he motions me to do so.

"You will stay here to get your training."

"Training?" I accidently echo.

"Marik, you know the rules-" my sister starts.

The Pharaoh puts a hand up. "It's alright, Isis," he says. She nods. He looks at me, smiling. "I want you to be one of Atem's personal guards. You will start your training in a week." He turns to one of the guards. "Take him to Teana to heal."

"Yes, Pharaoh," the guard on my right says. He cuts me loose, and then escorts me to Teana.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 _(Two weeks later…)_

 ** _Bakura_**

I groan, slowly opening my eye. My face feels stiff, and my head is pounding. I notice I'm lying on a hard cot. I try to sit up, but pain explodes from my face. My hand flies to my face and I feel very thick, clean bandages. I hear footsteps. I try to turn to see who it is, but it hurts too much to move.

"You probably shouldn't be sitting up right now. I'm amazed you're up this soon," a male voice says.

Must be the person who healed me. I wonder where the peasant is. Probably out cold on another cot.

"I'm not going to let a scratch get the better of me," I say, lying down again. "Where is the peasant?"

"You have a strange opinion on a cut that basically went down to your bone, and left you out cold for the better part of two weeks," he says. "And who?"

I scoff. "The fool with the spiky sand hair."

"He's resting as well. I'm surprised neither of you died," he says with a sigh. "You should count yourself lucky."

"Well, since I'm awake, I shall take my leave. Tell the peasant I will be waiting for him to settle our score," I say. I sit up again too fast, nausea hitting me.

"I really don't think you'll be going anywhere fast," he says. "If you want to try, I won't stop you. Just don't blame me if you collapse from the pain."

I close my eye, willing the weakness to subside. I look up, meeting two very pale eyes, white hair - even more so than my own - and deathly pale skin. My eye widens then I smirk. This is _interesting_. "I like your style. Very clever."

"What?" he asks.

"You've put out that you're a healer to lure humans here so you can kill them with your mighty power. I like it! People are stupid, so I can't blame you for doing so. I have to wonder why you haven't killed me or the peasant yet," I say.

He clenches his fists, eyes narrowing. "Why would you assume that? Because of how I look?" He asks before saying something in a strange language.

I just shrug. "I've heard stories here and there. I just wanted to know if they were true. I was hoping they were, but it seems not to be the case with you," I say. I look at him for a bit. "So where are you from?"

"You and everyone else in this place," he says bitterly. "And I don't remember. Do you think I'd be here if I did?"

"It depends. You may have gotten hurt and want revenge against the fools of this country," I say. "Listen, fool, don't compare me to those idiots. They are _nothing_ , and even if you are powerful, you are no match against me. I couldn't care less what you look like."

"I'm not powerful. I can't get revenge even if I wanted it," he says with a shrug. "Clearly you do because you assume I'm some demon just like everyone else. I've heard it all before. I know exactly what you were thinking."

"Yes, I thought you were a demon. I never denied that. What I _am_ denying is the fact that you believe I think like those fools. They are _afraid_ of demons. I _welcome_ them. If you are not a demon; however, I will not argue with you. And oh? Do you now?"

This kid is interesting for sure. "I'm not a demon; I'm just like everyone else," he insists.

"No, you're not; you have healing powers," the peasant says, having woken up from his lovely slumber.

"No I don't," the boy lies. "I'm not special at all."

I narrow my eye. "I don't appreciate being lied to," I spit. I turn to the peasant. "Welcome back to the world of hell."

"I could say the same to you," the peasant replies.

"And so what if I do?" The pale kid replies clenching his fists.

I shrug. "Nothing, I think it's amazing."

"Sure," he says, rolling his eyes. "For _you_ it might be."

"Look, I don't have any issues with you. Do you think society accepts me? No. Do I care? Fuck no. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. If people don't like you, then make them like you. It's just that simple. You can't have people running over you," I say.

"At least you look normal! At least you can go out into the sun without it hurting you! You have no idea what I've been through! You have no idea about me! You have no idea how it feels to have people think you're a demon the first time they see you!" He exclaims, his body shake with rage.

"I don't want to hear your sob story just as you don't want to hear about mine. All I'm saying is that you can't let people run over you. Stop using what you look like as an excuse. So what if they call you a demon? Say, 'Yeah, I'm a demon, and I'm going to tear you apart. What are you going to do about it, mortal?' And proceed by kicking their ass. They'll be too scared to respond, and when you get your chance, you can make your grand escape," I say.

"I-" He starts. He tenses a bit when footsteps reach our ears.

"Boy! Where are you? Have you finished what I told you to?" A man's voice shouts.

He leaves the room. "I have a name you know," he mutters.

"What was that?" The man growled.

"I… nothing. Sorry. I finished what you asked. Though I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Why not? Are you trying to hide something?"

"No. I was just surprised is all. I thought it would take you longer."

"I got everything done I had to do."

"I'm glad you got things done. Though I made a bit of a mess in the workroom, so I have to clean it up."

A loud slap rang through the air. "Stop lying. What are you trying to hide from me? What stupid thing did you do this time?"

"I'm not lying. I just have to finish up what I was doing."

"I don't know why you bother to lie to me when you know I can easily find out." The old fool opens the door to the room the peasant and I are in. He sees us, and rounds on the pale kid.

"I can explain!" The boy exclaims paler than ever.

The man slaps the boy again making him fall to the ground. "Explain? How many more excuses are you going to make? This time you've gone too far. You've already hindered my business with that hideous demon skin of yours. Then you repay me keeping you under my roof by giving away medicine, and using that stupid power of yours to heal people, and let them leave without paying. Now you bring these men into my house. Don't you realize that the guards are looking for them? You could have brought ruin to my house!"

"How would I know who they are? Everyone runs at the sight of me. Like they'd tell me anything?" the kid spits. Finally, he's standing up for himself.

The man kicks him. "Don't talk back to me! I have already told you not to do such things. It's bad enough that this village knows you're here. I have to sell my medicine to other villages who don't know about you. I told you to stay out of the way, and make medicine. You should be glad I'm giving you a home to live in."

The boy stands up, and punches the man. It isn't too hard, but it takes the man by surprise. "That's all I ever am to anyone. Their tool! I'm a person too! I'm not some tool to be thrown away when I'm not longer useful to you!"

"Little pest! I should have just let them kill you," he hisses slamming the boy into the wall.

"You know, you really should be honoured to even be in my presence," I say.

He lets go of the boy, and turns to me. "Get out of my house, both of you." I laugh. "Don't make me get the guards in here," he snaps. He looks over his shoulder at the boy. "And you're not getting my protection either."

The boy shivers a little bit.

"Bring them in here. I'll be more than happy to destroy them." I grin. I stand up a bit shakily. "Unfortunately, for you, you won't be making your way to the guards. You will be making your way to where everyone else who upsets me ends up. So, try and touch him again. I dare you."

"Why would you defend this freak?" He asks.

"I'm not a freak!" The boy exclaims.

"Shut up; no one wants to hear you," the man snarls.

"I'd rather not hear you anymore, you're giving me a headache," the peasant spits getting up as well.

"You think you're so powerful? You think you can just use him for your own selfish needs, and when he's not following your rules, you get to punish him? You are nothing! I can kill you in an instant, and feel nothing but joy!"

"He deserves to die for being a hideous demon," the man growls.

"If he was a demon then you'd be dead before now, but as he isn't, it's just to us 'mere mortals' to do the job instead. It'll be fun watching your blood pool around you as the life leaves your eyes. I'll enjoy every drop as it flows over my hands."

"You two are sick," he spits. He looks back at the boy. "See! This is where your stupidity comes to! This is why you don't help criminals."

I pull out one of my daggers, licking the blade as my eyes lock on the fool. "Are you ready to scream for me, worthless peasant?"

"I want part of him too," the less annoying peasant says pulling out a knife of his own.

"Are you happy now?" The man spits at the boy. "I hope Ra burns you with his great light."

"And I hope Ammit enjoys your soul," the blond peasant retorts.

"I can show you a god if you really want to see one, and I'm not referring to Diabound," I smirk as I stab the fool in the side, twisting the blade. "Moon child, you might want to move," I tell the boy.

The peasant stabs the fool as well. Blood sprays, landing on all of us.

The moon child looks up at us fear clouding his eyes. He pulls his legs up to his chest. His breath quickening. He starts muttering something in that strange language of his.

I cut the fool's hands off, and slap him in the face with them. "You really shouldn't be slapping yourself, sir. Don't you know it's bad for you?" I cackle.

The blond peasant laughs. He slashes the man in the leg bringing him to his knees.

The fool screams coughing up blood.

The moon child curls in on himself more shaking.

"You will learn not to mess with those of us not a part of your world. Now, do you have anything to say before I slit your throat?" I ask.

"I don't think he does. You were a fool to even cross us," the blond peasant sneers. "It's so beautiful, isn't it? All this blood."

"It sure is!" I grin as I slit the idiot's throat, tossing him to the side. I put my dagger up, and turn to the moon child. "Why are you so afraid? We got rid of your asshole of a caretaker."

"Stay away from me," he says looking up at the peasant and me. "Don't touch me. I know what you want."

"I'd like for you to speak in that sexy language of yours," I say.

"W-what?" he asks. He shakes his head. "Stop trying to tick me. I'm tired of being used!"

"Tricking you? What would I gain from that? I don't need your power. I have a god Ka and access to a god of my own," I scoff. I look at the peasant then the moon child. "I find the two of you interesting. It's not every day I get interested."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," the peasant says, leaning against the wall.

"If you don't need me then leave! You don't want me!" The moon child yelled.

"If you stay here you're going to eventually draw the attention of the guards, and murder is punishable by death," Malik states.

The boy presses himself against the wall harder. "I don't care!"

"You know; I could teach you to be a better liar. Listen, you know I'm the best chance for either of you to survive on the street. I'd suggest you take my kindness as your blessing if you wish to survive. If you want to be burned to cinders, then that's your problem," I say.

"You're an annoying brat, and I want to break your nose, but you're interesting," the peasant tells me. "Whatever. I guess I can stick around for a bit."

"They all say that at first," the moon child says looking at me. "Until they get tired of dealing with a demon skinned freak. Trust me, you'll get tired of me in time. Everyone does."

I just scoff at the peasant. "I already told you I don't have a problem with how you look. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead right now. You know damn well I'm the only chance at you surviving in this world. I can teach both of you shit that you need to know to survive. We can make a pact," I say.

"I know you don't want to kill me," he says. He watches me for a while then shrugs a little bit. "Alright, I guess, but you're going to come to regret it. Trust me."

"I never regret anything I do. Now then, I'd suggest you gather everything you can. I have several hideouts all over we can use. I will show those to you in due time. Right now, it's time to go." I say

"I suppose if we're going to be around each other for a while we might as well know each other's names," the peasant says. "My name is Malik."

"I'm Ryou," the moon child says.

"The Great Bakura," I tell moon child. "Alright, we'll need code names. Little Twit for you, Ryou, and Sand Bitch for you, Malik."

"I'm going to beat your head in one day," Sand Bitch says. "Let's just get the fuck out of here."

I just laugh as Little Twit leaves the room to gather his things.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Ryou_**

After I gather everything, we head out to go to this village Bakura talked about. I pull a cloak over my head to cover my skin from the sun. We get on horses. I can feel people staring at me. I know they know who I am. I dodge as a rock flies past my head. Maybe we should have waited for night, but I guess there isn't much I can do about that. The guards would check up on us soon enough, and I'd rather not have Bakura and Malik kill more people right now.

I'm not sure what to think about them. They aren't nice by any means, but at the same time they got over my appearance rather fast. I can't tell if they honestly want me around or not, but I guess I'll find out. I suppose for now, at least, I'm safe.

"So where exactly are we going?" Malik asks.

"Kul Elna," Bakura replies. "And do you mind not squeezing me so hard? I'd like to be able to breathe."

"That doesn't explain anything," Malik scoffs. "And excuse me, some of us have never actually ridden a horse before."

"It's my home. And, that is why I will teach you," Bakura says.

As we start nearing Bakura's home, Malik rounds on him. Eyes burning into Bakura's back with rage. "Why is your home on the other side of the Nile near the Valley of the Kings?" he practically demands.

"Because it was built there? Does it matter?" Bakura scoffs.

I can tell by Malik's look that it does matter. He shrugs. "Not really. Just asking is all."

"Well, from your tone I say it does. If you must know, my village was home to thieves, so technically, the rules of the kingdom don't apply to me as I am not from within the borders," Bakura says.

"Was?" I mumble.

Malik just shrugs. "It doesn't matter either way."

"Your lying skills need work," Bakura scoffs. He doesn't say anything. His hands tightening around the reins of his horse. It makes the creature move faster.

"And what if it does?" Malik demands. "You don't care, so why even bring it up?"

"I'm sorry," I mutter, looking down.

"Whatever," Bakura snaps as we enter a village.

We get off our horses, and tie them up. I look around. This place is completely destroyed. It is pretty sad honestly. I can almost feel the sadness in this place.

"Bakura…" I say looking around.

Malik doesn't say anything. He just looks at the destroyed houses.

Bakura leads us to a half fallen stable to put the horses away. He slides off the horse then gets a bag that's on his horse. He storms off.

I look at Malik who shrugs. We follow the thief back outside.

"I'm sorry you lost so much," I say.

"You're not the only one who doesn't matter," Bakura mutters as he climbs down a set of stairs embedded in the ground.

"I guess you could say that's something we all have in common," Malik spits.

I pull my hood back down when we're in the shade. "I want to be wanted, but I'm not holding my breath."

"I wouldn't," Bakura says. He stops in front of a stone tablet.

"Bakura, why is your Ka sealed? How did you even do that?" Malik asks walking up to the stone.

"What is that?" I ask looking at it. The tablet has the carving of a half snake half human. The bottom half is a snake that ends in a snake head while the top half is a human with horns, and two sets of wings. The snake head is eating its tail. "It's amazing."

"My Ka," Bakura replies. "I sealed her so the fools in the palace won't try to steal her. To answer your other question, I got help from my god."

"Not a bad idea actually," Malik says. "Pretty inventive."

"What's a Ka?" I ask. I feel kind of stupid. Why do they know what it is, but I don't?

"Not surprised you don't know what it is, kid. Very few people know about Ka," Malik says.

"Of course," Bakura scoffs. "It's a creature that lives in your soul." He turns and starts walking down another set of stairs.

"Oh," I say as the two of us follow him. I wonder if I have a Ka, and what mine is like. I probably don't since I'm not from here, and even if I did it wouldn't be anything special.

We enter a large room with posts holding the roof up. On the back wall is a large stone tablet that's shaped like a man. There are indents with different types of designs. The 'man' is lying on a rounded stone. The stone is set upon a large slab of stone. A single torch is on a corner of the slab. There are a few steps one has to climb to reach the 'man'.

Malik stares at the stone. "Bakura…"

I look around. Something doesn't feel right about this room. I can't quite explain it though.

"Which one of you mortals injured my wife?" A deep sinister voice booms, echoing off the wall.

I take a few steps back looking around.

"What did he just call you?" Malik asks looking at Bakura.

"His wife," Bakura scoffs as he walks up to the Stone. He kneels down, pulling out some silver jewelry. "Here, I brought you some treats."

"Hm. That you did," the voice says. "Now, do you mind telling me why you brought King Bubblemuffin and King Snowcookie into my domain?"

"What?" Bakura asks. "Are you okay today, Zorc?"

"Do I look like I'm fine to you, fool! Get me out of here!" Zorc demands.

"What did you call me?" Malik asks.

I'm so confused, but I don't think I should ask. If it's important I'm sure someone will tell me. I have to wonder how I get myself into this mess. I can't help but want to help, but that's what gets me into trouble. I just want one day of a normal life.

"A bubblemuffin, fool!" Zorc snaps. "Why are you shivering like a fool, snowcookie? You should be used to cold weather!"

"The things that come out of your mouth," Bakura says, shaking his head.

"So you're Zorc," Malik says. "Are you expecting us to follow your god in this pact of yours?"

"You're a god?" I ask the voice. I'm sure it's coming from the stone.

"If you want to live, I suggest you do it. I won't tolerate anyone worshiping the other gods. They are pathetic. Zorc is the only god," Bakura says.

"Of course I'm a god. I created the darkness, so you should thank me for protecting you, Snowcookie!"

Pain flashes across Malik's eyes for a split second before it vanishes. "Fine."

"Protecting me?" I say looking at my hands for a second. Then I look back at the Stone. "Umm… thanks?"

"You can thank me by bring me silver and doing as I command! It's time for results! If you two fools are going to bask in my wife's gloriousness, then you will need to know some things, so Bakura, why don't you tell them?"

Bakura turns to us. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. Malik, do you know how the Items were created?" he asks.

"No, but I have guesses," Malik says.

"Items?" I ask. Why am I always the one who doesn't know anything?

"There are seven Items. The Tauk, Ankh, Scales, Eye, Pendant, Rod, and Ring. The priests and Pharaoh wield them to control everyone's lives. Each of the Items has a different power. What people fail to realize is that the Items belong here," Bakura says, looking at the Stone. "As they were created here."

Do these 'Items' Bakura speaks of fit in those indents in that 'man'?

"I figured as much," Malik says leaning against one of the walls.

"What happened?" I ask. Somehow I doubt it's something I really want to know about.

"The Pharaoh decided he wanted power, and sent his fools to slaughter every man, woman, and child in this village. The spell to create the Items takes seven days to complete, and as we all know, it doesn't take seven days to kill someone," Bakura spits. "Ninety-nine souls I watched become trapped and used as a tool for power, so naturally, I want revenge."

I'm not sure what to say.

Malik pushes off from the wall. He starts to walk out of the sanctuary.

"Malik?" I ask. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going outside for a bit. I need to think about some things," he says. "Don't worry. I'm not going far."

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the chappie! Zorc and Marik hath been introduced! LOTS of changes for those two that y'all will see in the upcoming chappies! I really love this version better!**

 **I was meaning to do this last chappie, but I forgot! I hope y'all will forgive me! lol.**

 _Preview_ _:_

 _He settles down in his make-shift bed. He reaches out to rub the edge of the Stone gently. "Watch over us?" he whispers._

 _"I was planning on it," Zorc scoffs. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear wife and his slaves."_

 _"Slaves?" Ryou and I echo._

 _Bakura really cares about Zorc. It's interesting. From all the things I've heard about him I wouldn't think anyone would care about the god of darkness, but their relationship, it's so honest and pure. Bakura really does care about his god. It's amazing._

 **Review lovelies! :).**


	3. Chapter Three: Generosity

**My grandpa died this morning, and my youngest sister's gf's dad died on Saturday. :'(. I'm posting this in remembrance of both of them. Since I'm updating this today, there will be no updates on Saturday since this is our week to update. Plus, it's cool to update today. It only happens every four years, so why not? Anyway, keep my family and my sister's gf's family in your prayers (whatever religion you may be). Thanks guys! Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _ ***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Generosity**

 ** _Atem_**

"How was training today?" I ask.

"It went rather well, Prince Atem," Marik replies. "Captain Jono said I'm getting much better with handling a sword."

"That's great! I still can't believe you didn't know how to use weapons."

"We were taught the basics, but we relied on our Ka the most."

"Ah. I wish I knew what my Ka was. Mahaado said he can sense something really powerful. I've been training to summon it," I say.

"Oh? And how is that going, Prince?" He asks.

I sigh heavily. "Horribly."

"I'm sorry. It took my brother a bit of time before he could summon his Ka."

"Really? What is his Ka?" I ask.

"The Masked Beast Death Gardius. It's really cool. Mine is a blob compared to his," Marik laughs. "Though, mine has an interesting ability."

"Oh?"

"Well, I can regenerate it if it's destroyed."

I gasp. "Really? That's amazing!"

"But, depending on the Ka I'm fighting, it depends on how much Ba I lose when I do so."

"I see. So it's a risk," I say.

"Well, my life changed by taking a risk," Marik says.

Two weeks ago, I was informed by my father that I would be getting yet another personal guard. Father wants to make sure Heba and I have plenty of personal guards around. He refuses to let anything happen to us. He had been searching for more, but was unable to find anyone until Marik showed up.

I've heard about Marik before. He's from the Ishtar clan who guards my father's tomb. They will guard my tomb when I become Pharaoh as it is their duty to guard the ruling pharaoh's tomb. The first born son is to receive the initiation of the gods. The Pharaoh who can read his back will be the one able to summon the illusionary beast who guard the current Pharaoh's tomb. Legend has it that when these gods are joined as one, they form an unbelievable power. I wonder what.

When Father informed me that Marik was going to be my personal guard after he was done with his training and punishment, I was shocked. Why would he be my personal guard when he's a tomb keeper? He and his brother escaped from the tomb. Marik was captured, and Malik is still on the run. Jono's men are yet to find him. I wonder where he ran off to.

"It did. Was your father really that bad? I mean, I don't mean to pry, but why did Malik kill him?" I ask. Marik doesn't say anything for a long time. He looks out at the plants in the garden. Teana's gardeners work hard to ensure that her plants are kept in top shape. "You don't have to tell me if it's too uncomfortable," I say, placing a hand on his back.

He tenses slightly. I remove my hand. I need to stop touching him. It's illegal to touch me, but touching Marik seems just as bad, if not worse. He turns to me. "No, it's fine. I don't mind telling you," he says. He looks out again. I wait for him to speak. "My father played strictly by the rules. If we weren't studying nearly day in and out, then we would be punished. We had a few breaks here and there, but that changed when the time to get initiated came."

"I can't imagine how awful that must have been. I wish there was another way to keep that information secret, but bring it to the Pharaoh who can read it as well," I say.

Marik closes his eyes. "I remember that day so clearly. As the elder twin, I had to bear the mark. I was terrified. Rishid has asked Father if he could do it in my place, but of course, he was refused because he was nothing more than a servant to him, and thus, didn't carry our blood. After breaking down to Malik, he decided he'd get the initiation, but…"

"You had to get it anyway?"

Marik nods.

"I'm sorry, Marik. I truly am," I say, putting my hand on top of his.

Marik looks at me. His eyes are sad. He smiles a bit. "I know you are, Prince Atem. Thank you."

"You said it got worse…?"

"I barely ever saw Malik."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Malik would often sneak to see me. I didn't sleep much because he'd always come to see me late into the night. We'd sneak out as much as we could, but we were caught and punished. It was easier to sneak out once Malik mastered his Ka's ability of concealing," Marik says. "I tried to ask my brother why we never saw each other. He told me that it was because I had duties to tend to, and I knew how Father was about such things. He always had this sad, faraway look in his eyes when we talked about such things, so I stopped after a while. It still hurt the same. I cherished the moments we could spend together."

"That sounds terrible. There was no reason for you and Malik not to be together just because you bear the secret now. If anything, you need him more than ever so you can have support."

"Well, Father didn't agree, I'm afraid."

"Why did Malik kill him? Was he tired of being isolated from you, or…?"

Marik doesn't reply for a long while. "Malik hasn't mastered everything about his Ka. He can conceal himself, but not me. We thought Father was fast asleep when we tried to escape, but apparently, someone had informed him that we were escaping. He saw me, and when he tried to grab me and hurt me for trying to leave, that's when Malik snapped. I don't know if he snapped because he was tired of seeing Father hurt us, or if it was more. Something tells me it's more because every time I saw my brother, he'd appear more and more sad."

"I'm really sorry, Marik. I truly am. The tombs aren't supposed to be bad. You're supposed to be treated fairly even the servants who live down there with you. No one is supposed to be isolated. I hate that your brother is so sad. I hope you will see him again someday," I say, rubbing his arm gently.

"I do too. I hope he's okay. He's strong, but he's out there on the streets. I'm just glad he can summon his Ka. It'll give him some protection at least."

"Very true. If anyone attacks him they'll be in for a shock to see his Ka appear. The commoners don't know anything about Ka except that the Pharaoh and priests can summon them from their shrines," I say.

"That's true. So he should be just fine. I still can't help but worry about him though," Marik says.

"It's natural. I worry about Heba all the time even when I know he's safe."

"I suppose that's what it means to be a brother," Marik smiles.

"Indeed. Do you want to see Heba?"

"Sure," Marik says as we stand up. "Thank you, Prince Atem. I really appreciate you talking to me. I thought I would hate being here, but I'm slowly warming up to being here. I hope I will become a great personal guard for you."

I reach up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you will be," I say. I turn to Madu, my personal guard and my father's advisor and vizier Shimon's eldest son. "Madu, I'm ready to bother my brother."

Marik tries to suppress a laugh. Madu makes his way over to us.

"Of course, my Prince," Madu says, bowing slightly.

We walk into the palace, and then down the hall where Heba's and my rooms are located. His room is right across from mine. Two guards are stationed on either side of the room.

"Hello, Bomani," I smile. "How are you today?"

Bomani is Madu's younger brother. They're both really great. Shimon was beaming with pride when Father chose his sons to be Heba's and my personal guards. I can't blame him for that. I would do the same thing.

"I am well, Prince. Thank you for asking," Bomani smiles.

Madu smiles at his brother, then knocks on the door. "Prince Heba? Your brother and his personal guard in training, Marik, are here to see you," he calls through the door.

Heba opens the door. "Hey Temmy, hi Marik," he says as he lets us into the room.

"Hello, Hee-wee. How are you?" I ask as Marik and I enter the room. Madu closed it behind us. No doubt he and Bomani will be outside teasing each other about who is the better guard.

"Hello, Prince Heba," Marik says with a bow.

"I'm alright; how are you two?" He asks. "It feels so weird having people older than me bow to me."

"I'm alright," I say.

Marik stands up straight. "I'm fine. I can imagine it is, but you're very important. We'd bow if you were a baby."

"Ah yes, I remember that. I was two, and I had no idea why everyone was always looking down when I passed by. I thought I did something wrong," I say.

"Me too," Heba says. "It's so strange to have people bowing to you at that age. Though it also means it's hard to find people to play with…"

"I can imagine, but you two have plenty of friends, right?" Marik asks.

I smile. "We do, and now we have another friend."

"Who?" Marik asks.

"You," Heba says with a smile. "Sometimes I think people let me win in games though."

"You think of me as a friend?" Marik asks, looking genuinely surprised.

"Of course!" I say. "I feel the same way, Hee-wee. Hey, Marik." I turn to face him. "Would you like to play a game with us?"

"Sure. Though, to be honest, I'm not that great at them. We didn't play games in the tombs."

"That's a shame. Though I'm not that good at games. I think you just win because you're amazing, Temmy. You're good at a lot of things," Heba says.

Marik shrugs. "Well, this is as good of time as any to learn from the game masters, no?" He says with a grin.

"Heba, you're very good at games. We all have different talents. It doesn't matter who wins and who loses. The important thing is to have fun while doing it. That's what life is all about, is it not?" I say.

"That's true," he says with a smile. "You'll enjoy it. It's a lot of fun to play games. It's relaxing too. Sometimes you need a break from all the stuff you have to do. Being a prince is hard work sometimes, and some lessons are just boring!"

"Indeed, so why don't you grab one of your many games, Hee-wee and we can start?" I say.

"Where will we play the game, Prince Heba and Prince Atem?" Marik asks.

"You know; you don't have to be some formal. We're supposed to have fun," I say as I sit on the floor.

"Sorry. It's just how I was raised. We'd get our ass torn if we dare speak anyone's name of high class without a proper title," Marik says as he sits beside of me.

"That's how everyone is taught. We understand why, but it's just nice to be called by our names sometimes. It's not easy to get people to do so, but it's just nice. It feels more real, and you feel closer to someone if they don't have to be all serious and formal with you. Sometime I wish I wasn't a prince, so people could call me by my name. Though I guess it's worse for Temmy since he has to be the Pharaoh when Father dies so he'll have no one even use his name at all," Heba says getting the game, then sitting down.

I look across the room, staring at the dark blue curtains separating his room from the balcony. It hurts that one day I won't be 'Atem' anymore. I'm proud that I will be Pharaoh someday, but I don't want to not be me just to do it. I shake it off. There's no sense in worrying about it now. Father is strong. It'll be a long time before he passes away and I receive the throne. In the meantime, I will enjoy my time as prince.

Marik looks between us. "I'm really sorry. I can't imagine how that feels. I'd rather not get in more trouble than I'm in, but I believe making a compromise can benefit."

"I'd like that," I say as I set up one of Heba's favourite games.

Heba puts a hand on mine. "You'll always be my Temmy whether you're Pharaoh or not."

I smile. "Thank you, Heba. That means a lot to me."

Heba nodded and turned to Marik. "I think that's a good idea, Marik. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for something we ask you to do. That wouldn't be fair on you. All we ask is that you're our friend. Sometimes it's hard to know if someone is our friend because we're princes, or because they actually care about us. We know Jono, Madu, Bomani, Mana, Shizuka, Mahaado, Isis, and some other care about us for us, but other people it's hard to say."

"I can imagine that it is, but I hope both of you know that I care about you, and just because I lived in a tomb and was treated horribly, I have no resentment to either of you nor your father," Marik says.

"I'm glad for that. I love having new friends. You can never have enough friends," I say. I explain the rules of the game to Marik then I take the first turn. "Perhaps you could call us Atem and Heba when we're not being formal?" I suggest.

"That can work." Marik smiles, taking his turn.

"I love having new friends as well. I believe you. Temmy says I'm good at judging people. I just have these feelings about people. Some people I feel like I don't want to trust, and others I do, and I feel like I can trust you," Heba says taking his turn.

"I'm glad you trust me," Marik says. "It's an honour to be in both of your presence and to be accepted as your friend."

"Likewise," I smile.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Malik_**

I lean against one of the buildings. Gardius hovers near me. I know I don't need him out, but it just feels right. He's been my only real companion for a while after all. I look up at him.

"What am I going to do?" I don't expect an answer. I have to think about this more. So much has changed in the past two weeks. I thought leaving the tombs would be easy, but of course, our stupid father had to see us. Killing him felt good. I'm not upset that I did it.

Meeting Bakura was an interesting adventure for sure. Though, now, I'm involved in something even bigger than what I would have ever expected. I've heard about Zorc, but to actually meet him is another story. I should have guessed though. How else would he have been able to summon his Ka? Normal people aren't supposed to know about them let alone how to summon them.

His hatred for the palace is understandable. Though he doesn't know the whole story I can't blame him for that. This place is so sad. I wonder what actually happened here. I wonder what the full story is. Not that I could ask. If I step foot in the palace, I will be executed for murdering my father. It does hurt a bit to hear him slander the gods I've been raised on, but I have to wonder where they've been for me. I guess there is no use thinking about that. At least here I'm not going to get in trouble for killing a fool that needed to die.

Killing fools... I never thought I'd like killing. I've been taught that it's wrong, and of course, I shouldn't enjoy it. Killing my father was one thing, but that other fool. Why did I enjoy killing him, and watching Bakura do it? What made that feel good? I won't lie and say it didn't feel good. There was something about it… it made me feel… _powerful_. I don't remember the last time I've felt that powerful. I had control of the situation. He couldn't touch me. It felt so exciting to be in control. To have someone else's life in my hands, and it was up to me whether they lived or died. It felt so great to be able to have that control.

I look towards the sanctuary. I guess I might as well stick around. I have nowhere else to go, and Bakura is interesting to say the least. He's annoying, but there seems to be a strange sort of kindness to him. I'm certainly going to see what happens.

Ryou is interesting as well. A moon child as Bakura calls him. I've never seen anyone with such pale skin before. I can't blame the boy for being upset about how people treat him. People with skin like his aren't accepted. People think they're phantoms. I've heard stories about them. Everyone has. He isn't though. He is a normal person from some unknown place. He has healing magic that has saved both our lives. He is powerful for sure.

They both are, and that's going to make things interesting. I stand up, letting Gardius return to my body as I walk back into sanctuary. I walk down the steps to find out what is going to happen next. I've gotten involved in this, and I suppose I should see it to the end.

I go down the stairs, and into the sanctuary again. I see Bakura starting to set up blankets. "What are you doing? Where did you get that stuff?"

"I stole it. I have much more than this," Bakura says, fluffing his pillow and setting it down. His bed is at the base of the Millennium Stone. "Your bed is over there." He points on the other side of the room. "Little Twit, do you have enough pillows and blankets?" he asks.

"I do; thanks," he says sitting on his bed.

"Should have guessed," I say. "So we're sleeping here tonight?"

He nods. "You mean today," Bakura smirks. "And yes, unless you'd like to travel a few miles to one of my hideouts? We'll need to be rested up for tonight." He settles down in his make-shift bed. He reaches out to rub the edge of the Stone gently. "Watch over us?" he whispers.

"I was planning on it," Zorc scoffs. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear wife and his slaves."

"Slaves?" Ryou and I echo.

Bakura really cares about Zorc. It's interesting. From all the things I've heard about him I wouldn't think anyone would care about the god of darkness, but their relationship, it's so honest and pure. Bakura really does care about his god. It's amazing.

"He's just being a dumbass. I told you both: we're in a pact," Bakura says, continuing to trace the edge of the Stone.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Bakura? You're already hurt as it is. Always getting in trouble, stupid Balloon Umbrella," Zorc says.

"You come up with strange things," I tell the god. I don't know what to think about him honestly.

"Good thing is your wound is healing really well," Ryou says.

"They are the facts of life. I have seen everyone's true forms. Soon, there will be a war between Bubblemuffins, Fruit Berries, Snowcookies, and a lone Balloon Umbrella," Zorc says. "It better be. I don't appreciate my wife's beautiful face getting injured!" he snaps. "Be grateful you were able to save him, or you would be meeting an unfortunate end."

"What?" Bakura laughs. He sighs. "Zorc, please calm down. I know you're worried, but-"

"Go to sleep, Bakura."

"I-"

"Don't make me force you."

"Fine," Bakura mutters, turning his back towards Ryou and me.

Ryou and I look at each other. I shrug, and we settle into our blankets. Guess there is no point in continuing to talk now.

It feels like it takes forever to finally fall asleep. So much is running through my mind, but eventually I'm so exhausted that I fall into sleep.

" _No!_ " Bakura screams.

I jolt awake at the shout. A quick glance around the room reveals that Ryou is also awake. Bakura on the other hand is tangled up in his blankets thrashing around. Moving closer I can see sweat covering his body. It's amazing he hasn't fallen down the stairs with his thrashing. I walk over avoiding stepping on him. "Wake up, Bakura."

" _Stop_!" he exclaims.

"Bakura, listen to the Bubblemuffin," Zorc says.

"Bakura! Listen to me, you're having a nightmare. Everything isn't real; it's in your head. You have to wake up," I say. I'm so used to waking my brother up from nightmares that it almost seems natural. He would do the same for me.

"Poor Bakura," Ryou says. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"If I had to guess it'd be what happened here," I say. "Things like that always leave nightmares. I've had mine, and what I've been through isn't as bad."

Bakura slowly opens his eyes. "W-what?"

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" I ask. Normally I would probably have insulted him, but somehow I feel like my brother must feel a lot of the time when he'd be there for me.

"Oh." Bakura says sitting up. "Yeah…" He says slowly.

"I should be able to make you something that makes you have dreamless sleeps," Ryou offers.

"I'm not surprised you have nightmares," I say. "I'm surprised you didn't fall down the stairs."

"Do it then. My wife needs his sleep so he can think straight. I have to knock his ass out sometimes," Zorc says.

"I've done it before," Bakura says. He looks at Ryou. "Umm… thanks, though right now we really need to get some sleep. I'm tired."

"You're welcome," Ryou says with a bit of a smile. The kid really likes being useful and appreciated. "I could make some quickly, that way you won't have any more nightmares."

"One time I had a nightmare, and I started sleepwalking, and almost got caught in a trap," I say more to myself. I have no idea why I shared that information at all.

Bakura smiles. "Might be a good idea to make a lot if we all have nightmares then," he says then laughs. "I'm sorry, but that's just hilarious!"

"This is an interesting gathering. Never thought I'd see this…" Zorc mutters to himself.

"What, Zorc?" Bakura asks.

"Nothing, Bakura."

"Alright," Ryou says.

I laugh. "It wasn't at the time, but in hindsight it actually was. That's how I woke up actually. My brother stopped me before I killed myself, but I got hurt so it woke me up," I say. Talking about Marik hurt a bit.

"You have a brother? Well, I suppose it's a good thing he saved your ass. Wouldn't be able to make fun of you if you were dead," Bakura grins.

"If the three of you aren't going to sleep then talk while you do something!" Zorc snaps. "Stupid humans. I swear!"

"Yeah…" I say. Not sure what happened to him though. "Well same could be said about you. Someone's cranky."

"Oh? You know what happened to him, right?" Bakura says.

I shrug. "Who can say. I'd rather not think about what could have happened. We might want to get some sleep before someone blows a fuse."

"My wife is hurting! He is not allowed to hurt! It is illegal in Zorctopia! Everyone else must suffer for making him leave me for six years! I will destroy them all!"

"I didn't leave you…" Bakura mutters. "Let's just get some sleep."

I stand up walking back to my bed.

"I hope you don't have any more nightmares tonight, either of you," Ryou says as he goes back to his own bed.

"Thanks," I say.

Bakura thanks Ryou as well then turns over to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, _Atem no koibito_ , I thought your cousin was going to come in this chappie, but as you can tell, we lied lol! I believe he comes in the next chappie. (I swear it's really soon!) I still think it's awesome about the OCs being you, your sister, and cousin. Did you send us wavelengths whilst we were looking up names: "Jess and Pippa, pick these names for important OCs! Do it now!" Lol. Regardless, I hope it wasn't too disappointing! **

**And for the rest of you, I hope the chappie didn't disappoint! Here's the preview for the next chappie! :).**

 _ **Preview**_

 _"Why are you breaking into the house?" Ryou asks._

 _"To bother him. He changes the locks, and I get practice from it," I reply as I open the door and walk in, Ryou and Malik following behind me. "Hey, dumbass! Wake up! It's me!" I shout._

 _"You're so charming; have I ever told you that?" Malik asks. I roll my eyes._

 _"Hey brat, how are you? What happened to your face?"_

 **Review lovelies!**


	4. Chapter Four: Bonds

**I suppose y'all want to attack me for updating this late? Well, it's here now. So the pitchforks and torches can leave :). So... the main reason this is late is because I needed to revise some stuff in this chappie, but I haven't been into Yugioh lately. In fact, I'm still not really into it. There are other chappies I need to fix. Hopefully, I can get in the mood enough to fix them up and post them according to the usual update schedule. We have until chapter sixteen written out. I believe all chappies have seen beta? I'm not sure. Either way, this story will not be abandoned. I promise!**

 **Now then, where has my mind been? Well, for those of you who don't know... Naruto! Yes, that's right, I'm a huge Naruto fan. Never thought I'd like it. We watched it the day my grandpa died and I've been addicted ever since! My favourite character is Orochimaru! He is so fucking sexy and his voice... okay, his voice is hotter than Bakura's lol! Even better news! The Oreo Snake will be returning on the episodes that will be posted up around my birthday! *screams and dies* Haha. So yup! Pippa and I have been Rping a story based around the Snake Sannin!**

 **Bakura: Why are you talking about _him_? This is _my_ story! **

**Orochimaru: Perhaps her wind blew her towards me.**

 **Bakura: *stares at Oro* What the fuck?**

 **Haha! Alrighty enjoy the chappie! a;lfka;lfk;lass**

* * *

 _ ***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Bonds**

 ** _Bakura_**

After getting some rest, I take Little Twit and Sand Bitch around to show them my hideouts. I have a great many of them. It's always good to have such places.

"I'm going to show you my main hideout. We're going to stay there for a bit and talk about things," I say as we head towards my favourite hideout. What's funny is that it's not my most secret of hideouts. If one actually looked hard enough, they could see it clearly, but no one ever does.

"Seems like someone has things very figured out," Malik says. "You're cleverer than most tomb robbers."

"And that is exactly why I haven't gotten caught yet. I make sure that I have plenty of supplies and hideouts in case something happens. And I wouldn't call myself a tomb robber just yet. I haven't actually been in the Valley of the Kings," I say.

We reach my favourite hideout. We stand on a cliff of greenery looking out at the large waterfall that's split in two by a 'bridge' of sorts. We move down a deep slope, the waterfall to our right. I can't see it, but it sounds beautiful.

"This is amazing," Ryou gasps looking around.

"It really does," Malik says. "Fair enough." he laughs. "You'd get on my family's nerves so much!"

"That's my job!" I grin as we take the path up the side of the waterfall. "What tomb does your family guard anyway?"

We loop around and go behind it. There are two large holes, several feet apart from each other embedded into the cliff. The waterfall is about two or three feet away from the two entrances, so it doesn't scare my horse. "The one on the left is where I keep my horse and his supplies," I say as I dismount, and start to lead him into the cave.

Ryou follows with his own horse.

"No wonder people don't find this place," Malik says. "To answer your question though. Currently my clan guards the Pharaoh's tomb. They guard the current Pharaoh's tomb, so when the prince becomes Pharaoh they will guard his tomb instead."

"Hidden in plain sight," I grin. We put our horses away and start towards the right, entering a long path. I stop inside the path, clenching my fists. I can't wait to rob that fool and take everything he has! I will enjoy hearing him beg for mercy!

I nod, acknowledging that I've heard Malik. "So you're from the Ishtar clan then? Where Marik is from?" I ask.

Malik crosses his arms. "'Considering that he's my older twin brother I think you can figure that one out. I'm sure he'd be honoured to know that the great King of Thieves has heard of him."

I laugh as we walk through the path and into a large room. There are several tunnels going every which way. Some have slopes while others don't. "He better be!" I smirk. "It was hard not to hear about him, though. He was the talk of the towns for a long time. Though, no one ever mentioned you," I say.

"I'm not surprised about that. I'm not as special as my brother. What did they say about him?" he asks.

"How amazing he's going to be to take over the Ishtar clan, and how beautiful he is. I heard one story where he was a man with flowing hair riding atop a white horse battling the evil tomb robbers to protect his dear Pharaoh's tomb with his mighty Ka," I say. I sit on the floor, crossing my legs.

Malik laughs. "The things people come up with." They sit down as well. "Considering Marik and I look almost identical except for our hair, I don't think he has flowing hair, and neither of us even know how to ride a horse as there is no need in the tombs. I'm not sure I'd call Revival Jam mighty, but he's interesting for sure."

"I wonder what my Ka is, if I have one," Ryou speaks up.

"I'm sure you do," Malik says.

"But I'm not from here," Little Twit says.

"I know, but it is a part of your soul so you should," Sand Bitch replies.

I laugh. "It's entertaining to hear stories." I turn to Little Twit. "He's right, and we're going to find out soon enough."

"It sure is," Malik says. "It's just strange hearing such stories about the person who was born only a few seconds before me. I've spent sixteen years with him, so hearing what people think about him without meeting him is strange."

"We will?" Ryou asks.

"I can imagine. Yes, we came here to discuss some things. First of all, we need to get you a horse, Malik. I will teach you how to ride," I say.

He shrugs. "Alright. Sounds like it could be interesting. It might benefit us if I teach both of you how to read and write since I doubt you two can, at least not a lot."

"I don't know how to," Ryou says.

"Not surprised. Very few people can, though considering people aren't supposed to be able to summon their Ka, I'm not taking your inability to write for granted," Malik says.

"That would help. I would need to know if I'm going to go to the Valley of the Kings someday," I say. "And both of you are going to have to know how to fight."

"It could be," Malik says. "Might finally put those skills to use since I had to learn for long hours. It was boring as fuck too. I know the basics of fighting, but I'm not amazing at it. We used our Ka more than anything in the tombs."

"Alright. I guess I could show you some advanced healing techniques," Ryou says.

"I can imagine. You know heretic text, no? Well, you do pretty well when you're killing someone, so that's a plus," I say with a grin. "Works for me, Little Twit. After we learn to read and write, we need to come up with some sort of a code. We have code names, so I'd suggest we use them when we write them out as well."

"Yes I do," Malik says. "It does indeed. A code would be a good idea. That'll keep them off our trail if they found our messages. You don't have a codename, and ours are stupid."

I laugh. "Now, now you know you're a sand bitch, Malik! Yes, okay, we can come up with awesome ones. Anyone have any ideas?" I ask.

Gods, I never thought I'd be joking with a tomb keeper from the Ishtar clan and a boy who looks as pale as the moon of all things. Who knew my life would change so much so fast? I can't complain though. I can really use these two, and they seem to need me. I like being needed. It feels… good.

They shake their heads.

"And you're a fuck face, but you don't hear me complaining," Malik smirks. "Still, if you're going to take on the palace as you seem to want to, you're going to need more than just us. You have a powerful Ka, but you'll need more than that."

I roll my eye. "A clan of sorts would be nice. There's plenty of room here. It might be wise to get rooms set up here. I could make this room my throne room!" I say, grinning widely.

"If we're going to do that then we should probably make a room where I can easily heal people," Ryou says.

"Sounds like we're getting quite the plan set up here," Malik says. "You would want a throne room."

"Then you can have one, Little Twit," I say. "Of course! I'm the King of Thieves!" I beam. "They just call me 'that thief' right now, but soon I will be known all over!"

Just thinking about that thrills me to no end. I will show everyone why my family is not to be underestimated and fucked with! I hate that Father isn't around anymore. When I was old enough, he was going to take me to various places to teach me everything I needed to know about taking over his position as king of the village. Of course, he was never able to teach me, so I haven't been able to learn everything I can.

"Why are you the King of Thieves then?" Ryou asks.

"I was going to ask that," Malik says. "I've never stolen anything, but killing fools was kind of fun."

"I stole a bit of bread one time because I was really hungry. I wasn't very good at it though, and the only reason the store owner didn't beat me up was because he thought he would get some curse. I got to keep the bread for the same reason," Ryou says.

"In Kul Elna, my father was a king. He was the leader of the village. Everyone bowed to him and worshiped him like any king should. He provided for us. As his son, I was supposed to take over as the next king. Since Kul Elna is a village of thieves, the one in charge is called 'King of Thieves' or just 'Thief King' whichever you want to say works," I reply. "Wished you had been around me, Ryou. I could have gotten you bread and so much more. Bread was the first thing I've ever stolen. I started in the lower marketplaces then slowly made my way up. It really helped when I learned how to summon Diabound and use her concealing powers. I was able to go into the less important tombs around here."

"Fair enough," Malik says. "I can imagine. Ka are good like that."

"Why's that?" Ryou asks.

"Ka have certain properties. They have powers. A Ka's powers reflect the desires of the person they are part of. Both Bakura and my Ka are able to conceal things due to our will to hide ourselves and be stealthy," Malik explains.

"Diabound also can go through walls. I learned before I was able to summon her. Part of the sanctuary in Kul Elna collapsed from the massacre, and I had no way to get out. Diabound helped me to do so," I say.

"Ka are very protective over their person. Gardius also has the power to create cages made of bones. That way he can absorb their energy for himself and contain them. I haven't fully mastered my powers with him yet."

"Sometimes I felt like there was this creature watching me. I don't know how to explain it. I just knew it was watching over me," Ryou says.

"Huh. That's very interesting," I say. "Probably your Ka. Alright, since we're on the topic of a clan, I think it would be wise to figure out what we need. I like to be organized."

It'll be interesting to have thieves coming here. I know it can't compare to the brilliance of Kul Elna, but I hope I will make my father proud nevertheless. Father's men were heavily skilled in their jobs, and I have to ensure I have that in this clan as well. I'll create my own clan, my own army, and take back what's mine!

"Being organized is a very good plan," Malik says. "We obviously need supplies, food, and such. We need thieves, but also people with other skills like cooking."

"I'll be able to keep a healthy supply of healing things because of the river so that's going to be a good thing," Ryou says. "Especially if there are going to be a lot of people here."

"Yes, I agree. Cooking, someone who can organize things I've stolen on raids when I've started really robbing the tombs, someone who can keep up with our funds, spies, our own guards…" I say as I count on my fingers. "Well, I'm sure some of those plants growing around here can help with that, Little Twit."

"They can," he says with a smile.

"I didn't think about that. Yes, having a spy network would be a useful idea. That way we can gather information. Looks like we're really going all out with this. It should be interesting," Malik says.

"And if you need anything, I'll get you more supplies, okay?" I say. "Yes, I already have someone we can rely on, and if we're ever in a bind, he'll be more than happy to get us out. He's clever like that."

"Sounds like a plan," Ryou says. "If I learn to read and write that'll help me organize the medicine things as well. I can make pictures of them, but that can get tedious."

"Oh? So are we going to be allowed to meet this friend of yours?" Malik asks.

"It would indeed. Yes, in fact, we can go right now to meet him," I say.

 **XXXX**

It takes us a few hours to reach our destination. After putting our horses in the stable, Ryou, Malik, and I walk towards one of the houses. It's in better condition than some of the houses around here. I pull out a pick from my pocket, and start to unlock the door.

"Why are you breaking into the house?" Ryou asks.

"To bother him. He changes the locks, and I get practice from it," I reply as I open the door and walk in, Ryou and Malik following behind me. "Hey, dumbass! Wake up! It's me!" I shout.

"You're so charming; have I ever told you that?" Malik asks.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey brat, how are you? What happened to your face?" Khalid asks coming up to us.

"I got injured in battle. You see, I was on my merry way as any citizen when suddenly I was attacked by these two. I had to beg them to help me! They were so mean!" I say.

Khalid punches me in the arm. "More like you were being an idiot. So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

I laugh. I turn to gesture to the two. "Sand Bitch Malik and Little Twit Ryou," I say. "Little Twit thinks you're going to eat him. I told him that you weren't into cannibalism, but no one ever listens to the Great Bakura," I sigh mockingly.

"My name is Khalid; it's nice to meet both of you," he says.

"How do you put up with him?" Malik asks.

"I wonder that myself sometimes," Khalid says. He looks at Ryou. "Don't be shy."

It takes Ryou awhile before he pulls his hood down. "I don't think people are going to eat me, Bakura."

"I can understand why you are nervous, but don't worry. I accept anyone into my home. Now would you all like something to eat and drink?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" I say walking into his living area and making myself at home.

Khalid's father was a good friend of my father's. His village is a few miles from Kul Elna, and about a mile away from the first marketplace I had ever stolen from. Khalid, with the help of my sister, helped raise me. After the Kul Elna massacre, he took me into his home where he and his wife raised me until I was old enough to leave. He is a great craftsman. He's really amazing with making things out of glass, but he has many other talents as well. He has helped me a great deal. I can always count on him when I'm in a bind. I would be nothing without him.

"Bakura, I think you're going to have to eat soft food for a while since it'll hurt too much," Ryou says.

"I wouldn't bother telling him. He'll be stubborn as always, and have to find out on his own that it'll hurt too much," Khalid says.

"Speaking of which I'm going to have to change your bandages, Bakura," Ryou says. He looks at Khalid. "Umm… do you have anything I can use?"

"Of course. If you go down the hallway you'll find stuff in the first room to the left," Khalid says.

"Thank you," Ryou says, and leaves to get the things he needs.

"I just have a small scratch. Nothing I can't handle. It would be nice," I say. "And where is Valentina? Is she puking her guts out because you can't keep your hands to yourself?" I tease.

"She's resting right now," Khalid says, leaving to get the drinks.

"If you call being cut open to the point where one can see the bones in your face as a small scratch I'd hate to know what you'd consider a serious wound," Malik scoffs.

"Dying." I reply bluntly. "She's doing alright?" I ask when Khalid returns with our drinks.

"She's fine," Khalid says. "Just very tired lately. It's the case when you are going to have a child."

"You almost did die," Ryou says coming back into the room. He walks over to me, and starts to undo the bandages.

"I'm sure she'll want to see you though," Khalid says. "I'll be right back."

I nod. "But I didn't," I point out. My face doesn't feel so stiff once the bandages are gone. I put my cup to my lips and try to take a drink, but it just pours down my chest. "Dammit!" I hiss. I try again with a different angle. I manage to get some in my mouth, but the action causes pain to explode in my face and head. I drop the cup, putting my hands over my face.

"You know, if you waited I could have probably helped you with the pain," Ryou says with a sigh.

"That impatience of his hasn't changed in years," Khalid says coming back with Valentina.

I just shrug. Hurts too much to try to talk.

"Hello, I'm Valentina, and you two are?" she asks.

"My name's Malik," Sand Bitch says.

"I'm Ryou," Little Twit says.

"Oh dear! What happened to your beautiful face?" she gasps, walking over to me. She takes my hands away from my face. She looks at me. "Don't worry, I'll make you something so you can eat. As much trouble as you were as a kid, I'll be damned if you're going to die."

"Real food?" I gasp, the pain slowly fading away.

"Soup, Bakura," she says standing up. "Does anyone else want anything?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Malik says.

"I won't let him die," Ryou says as he starts to clean my wound gently.

"He's too stubborn for that," Valentina says, leaving the room.

"Ow! That's my eye!" I complain.

"Sorry," Ryou says. "Just hold still, I'm almost done. Then I'll just use my powers, that way it'll stop hurting so much and heal faster."

"You have powers?" Khalid asks.

Ryou nods. "I don't know where it comes from, or where I come from really, but I just know I have power."

"Well, just be careful," I mutter as Ryou places his hands over my face. I feel warmth coming from them. It feels nice. I close my eyes, sighing in content.

"That should soothe the pain. It'll make it easier to eat and drink. Though you can't eat anything too hard for a while," Ryou says pulling his hands away, and starting to wrap my face up again. "It's healing well. It's going to leave quite the scar."

Besides the tingling sensation, the pain is gone. "Well, I'll look even more sexy," I grin. "Umm...sorry for making a mess," I say to Khalid.

"That's no surprise for you," Khalid teases as he comes over to clean up the mess on the floor. "I'll get you some more."

"You are as full of yourself as ever," Malik scoffs.

I roll my eye. "I don't always make messes. Thanks," I say. "Well, I know I look good. I'm getting fans in the villages."

"You used to make so many messes as a kid," Khalid says.

"I suppose I can't deny that you look good, but still. It's not a good idea to get too cocky," Malik says.

I just laugh, slowly taking a sip of my drink. It's not as painful anymore. I keep the wine on the left side of my mouth. "I'm not being cocky."

"No, you're the most modest person I've ever met," Malik scoffs.

"Perhaps." I shrug. "I just do what I have to do to survive. You'll learn to use your skills to your advantage."

Servants suddenly come into the room with trays of food. Everyone else gets real food while I have to be stuck with lame ass soup. Oh well. At least it's good lame ass soup.

"I promise when you're feeling better I'll make you one of your favourites," Valentina says.

I perk up. "Roasted pig?"

Valentina shakes her head, sitting next to her husband. She was once Khalid's servant. He and my sister were really close. After she died, Valentina and he started getting close. They got together when Khalid raised me. I'm glad Khalid found someone to love. He deserves it.

"You just break every rule, huh?" Malik asks, taking a bite of his food.

"This is really good, thank you," Ryou says eating his.

"Of course," Valentina says, doing the same. "I have plenty more."

"Huh?" I ask, eating mine as well, just much slower than the others.

"You really have no idea," Malik says. "Guess I'm so used to everyone knowing about this stuff."

"I don't know either," Ryou says.

"Guess it doesn't matter in the end, but pork is only eaten on special occasions because it is considered wrong to do it otherwise. The reason I was so surprised about you living on the other side of the Nile is that it's considered the side for the dead, and people aren't meant to live over there. I guess other than the Tomb Keepers, but that's a special situation. I'm so used to having the rules, and customs of Egypt shoved down my throat that I'm used to people knowing them. Most commoners know them too, but you two are different as you're not exactly from Egypt."

"Hm. Well, all the more reason to eat it then," I say. "I'm sure you've learned by now that I just don't care. Egypt doesn't care for me, so I don't care for it."

"Bakura…" Valentina whispers.

"Anyway, I think I've figured out what we should use as codenames," I say.

I don't want to hear it. I don't give a flying fuck about Egypt. The Pharaoh sits in his lavish golden chair and demands things to be done as he fucks his bitches, and uses the Items to trap all of Egypt's mindless citizens into even more of a trap. He'll strike, but unlike the rest of these fools, I'll be ready. Ready to tear him to pieces! I close my eyes. I need to stay calm. I have a mission. I will succeed!

Malik doesn't say anything for a while. "Sorry, won't talk about that stuff anymore."

Ryou looks between the two of us. "What did you think of, Bakura?"

I look at Malik for a bit then shrug. I suppose it's not too surprising that he obeys that shit, but why would he want to if he killed someone of importance then run from the guards? Not only that, but he used his Ka to kill some of them. He also helped me to kill Ryou's father and _enjoyed_ it. He's rather confusing to say the least.

I shake it off. It matters not. "We can use the names Zorc gave us," I say.

Malik half laughs. "That's so stupid it would actually work."

"It would make sense. He came up with them, so no one else would be able to identify us with them," Ryou says.

"Exactly," I say. "So that's what we'll use. When we get a clan, they'll have to pay Zorc a visit so he can give them names." I look at Khalid and Valentina. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid. All of you are always welcome here," Khalid says.

"Thank you," Ryou and Malik say.

"Alright, Malik, it's time to get you a horse, teach you how to ride it, then you can start teaching us how to read and write," I say, standing up.

"Whatever you say," Malik says. "Let's just get started."

"See all of you later. Be careful," Khalid says.

"I will. Bye," I say to them.

"Come back soon," Valentina says.

I nod, and we take our leave.

With Malik teaching me heretic text, those tombs won't stand a chance! Valley of the Kings, here I come!

* * *

 **Well, there's the chappie for you. Things are definitely different from what they were before. but I hope y'all are liking the changes. I'll update this ASAP. Review lovelies, now time for the preview!**

 _Preview_

 _"What are you doing?" Malik asks._

 _I open my eyes to see a sort of black smoke moving around my feet. "I don't really know. I just felt something else so I was trying to reach it."_

 _"You shouldn't feel anything but your Ka," Malik says._

 _"Well I do," I say. I continue to try, and tap into that power. After a while, I open my eyes again. Another monster stood beside my own._

 _"What the fuck?!" Malik exclaims._


	5. Chapter Five: Crossed

_Well, it's been forever since this has been updated. Sadly, I can't really give y'all a good enough excuse. It's not like we didn't have chapters we could have posted up last year written out. We just didn't feel like messing with it. And honestly, the feeling just isn't there right now. Although, since chapters are written out I will update them! I promise! This stor is not abandon!_

 _Now whether or not Pippa is going to want to continue is a totall different story. And that is part of the reason we've had so much trouble with this. Along with the fact that I prefer Naruto now. Perhaps one day, this story will continue. The next chapter that needs to be written is seventeen, so y'all have some chappies y'all can enjoy._

 _Honestly, 2016 was a bad year for me, and I didn't get much writing done at all. But, I'm back into writing! And I'm trying to get back into this while still trying to be into Naruto because I am hooked on OroNaru/NaruOro! as;lfkasl;fas;f *implodes*_

 _Again, my apologizes for the wait. Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 _ ***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Crossed**

 _(A few weeks later…)_

 ** _Ryou_**

The three of us have been training for a while; learning each other's skills. It's not easy, but it's nice that they actually want to make the effort to help me.

I've also been making sleeping medicine to make sure they can sleep without nightmares. I can tell it's doing wonders for the two of them since they're getting better sleep. Bakura's wound is also healing really well.

We've been starting to get things in the hideout that we'll need. It's starting to feel kind of cozy. I set up my healing room in a room where there was a small exit to the outside where I grow the plants I need. Sometimes when I'm not training I sit out there tending to the plants.

It feels strange thinking about the day as night. Usually I slept through the day anyway because no one wanted to see me, and it was nice to be able to go outside without getting burned, but it's strange for that to be the actual routine. Malik has taken the longest to adapt to that.

I stand in the middle of the 'throne room' concentrating on my soul energy trying to summon my Ka. I've been at it for a long time. I think I'm getting close to it now. "How long did it take you to summon your Ka?" I ask.

"A month at the most. Though that's mostly because I was practicing while doing a lot of other things while working on summoning him," Malik says.

"Three months," Bakura says.

"Oh," I say. I continue to concentrate on the energy inside me. After a while, I feel a rush through me; I gasp and look behind me to see a monster behind me.

"Interesting Ka," Malik says. "I have to wonder what it can do."

"Take over other Ka," Bakura says, leaning against a wall. "Very interesting, Little Twit."

"How do you know that?" Malik asks.

"Diabound has the ability to steal the power of other Ka. I haven't actually been able to test it out, but she's a thief just like I am, Bakura says, smirking.

"How interesting," Malik says. "I shouldn't be surprised, but that's actually a very interesting, and good ability."

I look at my monster. I open my mouth, but something feels strange. Is this how it's supposed to feel? I close my eyes again. Something feels different. I can feel my Ka, but it feels like there is another energy alongside my Ka. I wonder if this is normal. I focus on that energy like I had my Ka.

"What are you doing?" Malik asks.

I open my eyes to see a sort of black smoke moving around my feet. "I don't really know. I just felt something else so I was trying to reach it."

"You shouldn't feel anything but your Ka," Malik says.

"Well I do," I say. I continue to try and tap into that power. After a while, I open my eyes again. Another monster stood beside my own.

"What the fuck?!" Malik exclaims.

"How did you do that?" Bakura asks, moving from the wall.

"I don't know," I say looking back at the two monsters. What is so strange about what I just did? The two creatures are very different. The first one I summoned is a woman with a bird wing and a bat wing. She is holding a heart in her hands. I just know she is Change of Heart. The other monster is a blue woman with strange armor and carrying a broken doll. I know she is Dark Necrofear.

"No normal person is supposed to be able to summon multiple monsters. You should only have one in your soul. The priests and Pharaoh can summon multiple, but that's a different story since they have shrines, and a device that allows them to do so," Malik says.

"What?" Bakura asks, looking at Malik. "Hmm. Perhaps it's something to do with where you're from?"

"I'm not surprised you don't know about it. It's not common knowledge," Malik says. "Point is you shouldn't be able to do that. It might be, though."

Just another reasons I'm different than everyone else. "So what happens now? I'm not sure what they can do."

Bakura just shrugs. "Change of Heart can take over other Ka, and you can use that Ka to your advantage. As for Dark Necrofear, that baby it's holding has a spirit that can take over another's Ka. The Ka will attack their owner when they try to attack you," he explains.

"Interesting Ka there," Malik says.

"Thanks," I say. I'm not sure what to think right now. Just another way I'm different. I hate being different.

Malik turns back to Bakura. "I did tell you that taking on the palace wouldn't be an easy feat. That's one of the reasons. You have to remember that I was rather close to all of that stuff. I could tell you a lot of things."

"Then it would be appreciated if you told me what you know. I want to take those fools down," Bakura says. "I need to find powerful Ka to take their powers from."

Malik crosses his arms. "And what if I do? Then what? That's very important information. I don't just give things away like that lightly."

I look back at my Ka. What if he decides he wants my Ka's powers instead of keeping me around?

Bakura just shrugs. "I can find out. I'm not going to beg you to tell me."

"I never expected you to," Malik says. "I can tell you, and I don't mind. It'd be hard for you to find out the information on your own. I have a lot of secrets including why my brother is so important. I can tell you everything you would want to know, but there are a few reasons why I wouldn't. First of all, you disrespect my gods. I respect your god, and I will accept him as my god, but you need to at least tolerate mine because my gods could be your undoing if you are not careful. Also, I don't want to be just another random person to you. You are going to be the leader of this clan, but I don't want to be just one of your lackeys," He pauses for a second. "The reason I'm being chased by the guards is because I killed my father. I could say it was defense, but I would have done it anyway. He was annoying and always made me do things I didn't want to. I'm not about to take that kind of shit again."

Bakura looks at Malik for a while then turns around and walks off.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Bakura_**

I walk out of the cave and sit on one of the many rocks right behind the waterfall. The spray feels nice against my skin, and it keeps my head from pounding.

Malik has some valuable information. I know I need it. His demands aren't too bad. I can deal with him being co-leader of the clan. Just as long as he realizes he has a long way to go before he can reach my greatness.

What I _can't_ deal with is his demand for me to tolerate his gods. They do not exist! If they did, then Kul Elna's massacre wouldn't have happened! It's their fault! It's the Pharaoh's fault! I'm going to make Diabound unstoppable, and then those fools won't know what hit them! They'll find out really quick not to fuck with me!

"You know I was saying you have to know them, not worship them," Malik says. "I wasn't expecting you to worship them."

"Why do I have to acknowledge them? They don't acknowledge me," I spit.

"Perhaps not, but have you ever wondered why my brother is so special?"

"It's crossed my mind, but I figured if you wanted to let me know then you would."

He leans against the wall of the cave. "The Ishtar clan is the leader of the Tomb Keeper clans. My father was the head of the clan, and Marik would become the leader after he died, so technically Marik is now. Still, when the eldest son is ten they are given an initiation. Markings are carved into his back that only one person can read. The stories say that the chosen Pharaoh is the Pharaoh of legend, and will be able to read the writing, which tells him the names of the three god-monsters. These monsters are the most powerful creatures given to the world by the gods themselves. The Pharaoh who can read the writing will be able to use them in battle."

"Diabound is a god, does she stand a chance against them?" I ask.

If this story is true, I have to be prepared. I refuse to have my Ka be destroyed. We are a team. She's gotten me out of so much it's not even funny.

"Your Ka is powerful, I'll give you that much. I don't know all the secrets of those three monsters. I can't say how powerful they are, but I do know that they are insanely powerful. They are the guardians of Egypt. If the current Pharaoh or his son is able to summon them then your mission will get tougher. That is why I said you have to at least acknowledge the gods of Egypt. Monsters born directly from them may be facing you down one day."

"Alright, I'll acknowledge I may have to go up against these gods," I say after a while. "But I won't acknowledge them as my own. Now, you said you wanted to be co-leader in my clan? Well, I think that can be arranged. I want to stab you for blinding me, but I know how to work around such things. It won't stop me from reaching my goal," I say.

"Just thought I'd warn you what you're up against. If you're going to attack the palace you're really going to have to be prepared," he smirks a little bit. "Good thing you have me. I'm one of the closest people to the palace. I know a lot of things that go on there or did before I left. Sounds like a plan to me. Well, go ahead, stab me. Though I'd probably stab you back. Stabbing things is fun."

"So I've heard. Oh? Well, are you sure you can handle it? I doubt it. You'd probably turn this beautiful waterfall white," I smirk.

"What?" Malik asks.

I lean against the wall, arms crossed over my chest. I study him for a bit. "Well, this is _interesting_. It appears I'll have to teach you more than I first thought."

"What are you talking about?" Malik demands.

"Sex."

Damn, they really didn't teach him much of anything, did they? Bunch of fools. Good thing I had Khalid to teach me. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, and ever since then, I've wanted it as much as I've wanted the Pharaoh's life. It's why I play the seduction game.

"What about it?" Malik asks. "I know what sex is."

"I'd hope so," I scoff.

"So what's your point? If you hadn't noticed we're both males."

"I was just curious as to why you were clueless as to what I was referring to earlier is all. And? I've fucked plenty of men before."

"Why? You can't reproduce with men," he says.

"Who said I was trying to reproduce?"

"That's why you have sex."

I laugh. "You have a lot to learn."

"What?" he asks. "What's the point in having sex when you can't reproduce?"

"That answer right there tells me you've never had sex. I think I need to show you what I mean," I say. "You told me about your brother's secret and things I needed to know tonight, so I think it's my turn to return the favour."

"What will that achieve?" Malik asks. "Having sex with you won't do anything."

I walk up to him. "Why don't you come and find out?" I smirk. I move past him and go back into the cave.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Malik_**

What the hell? First, thing we're talking about the gods, and such then Bakura starts talking about sex. What's the point in that? We're both men. I've never had sex before, but I've been taught that you do it to reproduce. There is no other reason for it. I suppose I should see what Bakura is talking about. Clearly, he isn't really one for words. I can't really blame him, though. I sigh a little bit walking back into the cave. I don't think I'll ever understand that thief.

I walk through the cave, and into the room that Bakura has claimed as his. Thanks to Bakura's stealing, and help from Khalid we have beds of sorts here along with other things we are slowly gathering up-dressers, tables, chairs and the like. "You're not one for words, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm not good with them," Bakura says. He pulls out some rope and one of his daggers, setting it on the dresser. There's a jar of oil there as well.

"What the fuck is that stuff for?" Okay, this is just getting strange. I thought he said we were having sex.

"We're going to fight. I like my partners to fight me. Whoever wins gets to tie the other up and fuck them, of course, I'm going to win, but at least I can give you a fair chance. As for the oil, it's to lubricate you. I doubt you'd want me to shove my cock up your ass dry. I'd rather not," Bakura says.

"I don't see why you'd want to shove it up an ass in general," I say. "Still, I suppose I can humour you."

"You'll find out," Bakura grins. "Well, are we going to fight?"

"Might as well," I say. I'm still not sure about this whole thing, but I suppose it can't hurt. I pull out one of the knives that I've gotten. Some knives Bakura has stolen have been really good looking. I like different kinds of knives.

Bakura and I attack each other. I've gotten better at fighting, but Bakura is still stronger than me. I do get a few good hits in, but in the end, Bakura wins. I'm not too surprised honestly.

"Well, well, someone still needs some work. Though I'm impressed you've managed to get a few cuts on me," Bakura says. He kisses me.

"Well, you're getting better at reading and writing," I say. I blink a bit. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm glad. I must say, it's a lot of fun," Bakura says. "Because I wanted to?" His fingers move down my chest on the fabric of my 'peasant robe' as Bakura refers to them as. He reaches the hem, fingers lightly touching an inner thigh for a moment before he grabs the hem again with both hands. He pushes the material up, pushing it across my abdomen. "I need you to sit up," he says once it reaches my chest.

"I have to agree there," I say. When I realize what he wants to do fear and pain shoot through my mind as old memories resurface. "No, don't."

Bakura pauses. "What's wrong?"

How do I say this without talking about _that_? I have to think of a good reason without telling him. Even if we were friends I wouldn't want to say it. "I just don't like people seeing my back. It makes me uncomfortable. Marik had to hide his, so I'm used to doing it because he does so he won't feel so alone."

"And you don't want me to see your beat up back that your father abused because he was a dick?" Bakura 'adds'.

"You got me," I say. "I don't like showing off my scars."

"Alright, if you're not comfortable with it then I won't make you. I can still fuck you," Bakura says. He grabs the rope, tying my wrists together then tying the rope through the holes of two hooks speared into the wall. He runs a hand along my inner thigh then takes my loincloth off, tossing it aside. He looks at me for a moment then stands up, moving to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask testing the ropes. They are secure, but not too tight. I've had worse.

"Seducing you," Bakura smirks. He starts to sway his hips slowly then he moves, never stepping foot near me. His eyes never leave mine. He bends and twists his body in unbelievable flexibility and grace. His clothes fall off of him as if they were the Nile running down his body.

I watch him. I never thought I'd see such dancing from a thief like him. That's something I would expect from the palace entertainers. Still, I have to admit it's beautiful. I guess the thief has more surprises.

"I think you could just do that for the palace, and they'd let you in."

Bakura laughs, continuing to move with grace and beauty. His hands run down his body slowly. One hand moves to his erect cock, tracing one of the veins. "They don't deserve such a treat," he whispers seductively.

"And I do?" I ask raising a brow. I look down at my own cock which is erect.

"I like you. You get on my nerves, but I like you. You intrigue me," Bakura says. He moves towards me with that sexy dancing of his. Stopping in front of the dresser, he unscrews the lid from the oil dipping three of his fingers in. He moves to the end of the bed, between my legs. He leans down, licking the tip just enough to lap up the precum and tease me.

I moan as he does. "You're interesting as well. Though that doesn't mean I don't want to beat your head in."

"I'd hope not. I wouldn't keep you around if my life wasn't in danger," Bakura smirks. He takes the tip in his mouth, gently nipping at it for a bit then takes all of me that he can, about half way. He sucks hard and fast, gently rubbing my balls with his hand.

I instinctively buck my hips at his action. "Why are you? I thought you were going to have sex with me?"

"This is a form of sex," Bakura says as he takes me out of his mouth. He licks up and down the shaft. "We'll get to the main course soon enough."

He must think I'm a complete idiot. Can I help that sex in the clan was just about reproducing? I can't even say for certain if Mother and Father loved each other. I guess they did, but who knows. "You're a crazy thief."

"I am indeed," Bakura smirks. The fingers not playing with my balls rub my entrance slowly for a bit before a finger slips inside. I tense. "Relax," he whispers, giving the shaft of my cock sweet feather-like kisses. His finger stroking along my walls slowly and gently.

I gasp trying to relax. It feels strange but nice at the same time. I moan as he strokes my prostate.

"Having fun?" Bakura asks as he adds another finger and continues to lick my cock.

I close my eyes, moaning. I'm not even sure what to say. Sex was supposed to be to reproduce, but then why did it feel so good?

Bakura wraps his other hand around my cock, stroking it as he sucks it. He adds another finger inside of me, rubbing my prostate.

I moan, bucking my hips and straining against the ropes. This is so much better than I imagined sex to be like.

Bakura takes me out of his mouth, chuckling. "Someone seems to want more," he says removing his fingers. He sits up, rubbing his fingers on his cock, coating it with the oil. He grabs my thighs, spreading my legs more, and lifting my hips slightly. He presses his cock against my entrance. "You ready?"

"I suppose I am," I say looking at him. This is so strange. I guess I have to get used to it at some point.

Bakura nods. He pushes forwards, the tip of his cock pushing its way inside of me. "Relax," he hisses as I tense my muscles.

I gasp at the pain. "I'm trying, sorry."

"It's okay. Just take deep breaths," Bakura says softly, gently rubbing my thighs to relax me.

I try to take deep breaths trying to calm my body down. For someone who enjoys murder and hurting people, Bakura could be rather gentle. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry. Just breathe. I promise it'll get better," he says as he continues to rub circles into my thighs. I can feel him shaking slightly. He pushes in a bit more, the tip of his cock now fully inside of me. "Breathe."

I take deep breaths closing my eyes, and try and focus on something else to keep my mind off the pain. That's what I had to do before, so I've gotten pretty good at blocking out pain. I take more deep breaths focusing on Bakura rather than the pain in my ass.

"Fuck, it's so tight!" Bakura moans as he pushes his way further into my body until his cock is fully sheathed deep inside of me. His gentle caresses on my thighs become sharp stabs of pain as his nails dig in. His cock twitches inside of me.

I grit my teeth a bit, but this isn't anything close to _that_. "You're having fun."

"We haven't even started yet," Bakura chuckles breathlessly. He pushes my legs up, bending my knees. He pulls out so only the tip is embedded inside of me before he thrusts into me fully. He continues, moving faster and harder each time. "Gods…" he moans.

I gasp, moaning. This isn't what I expected sex to feel like.

Bakura leans down, kissing me as he thrusts deeply inside of me. "Feel good?" he gasps after we break for air.

"Yeah," I gasp. I kind of like it actually.

"Told you," he says, pounding into me harder, faster, and deeper. He sinks his teeth into my neck, moaning and shaking against me.

I gasp as he does. "I was just taught that…" I sound like such a stupid child; I know I do.

He sits up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He drives deeper into me, making sure to nail my prostate. "It's for reproduction, but it goes far more than that as you can tell," he gasps, continuing to fuck me.

I moan. "I see that. I was just taught that was the only purpose of it. There wasn't a lot of time for fun in the clan honestly. Most of my time was spent studying or training. Once I became a full Tomb Keeper it would involve guarding the tombs, and that would pretty much be my day."

"How boring. Good thing you ran into me, hmm?" Bakura moans, driving into me harder and faster. "Fuck… I'm… going to…"

"I thought that was the most horrible thing because you got touched," I scoff playfully. Though in some ways I am grateful. It's nice to have some free time and be able to actually have fun. "I think I'm going to as well."

"Well, I've decided you were worth touching me," Bakura says with a laugh. "Then do it." He leans down, kissing me. He moans into the kiss as he releases deep inside of me.

I gasp moaning as I release all over him. "Sorry."

Bakura collapses on top of me, panting heavily. "It's fine. Did you enjoy your lesson?"

"It was interesting for sure," I say. I'm certainly going to have to do that more often; it was rather fun.

"If you can beat me, I may let you top," Bakura says. He sits up and pulls out of me slowly. "Sorry I cut you up a lot. I get carried away." He walks over to the other side of the room, grabbing a rag from the table. He dips it into a bucket of water, rings it out, then comes back over to where I am. He cuts me loose, then proceeds to clean me gently.

"I'll beat you one day. It's alright. I've had a lot worse. I've gotten good at blocking out pain," I say gasping a bit as he cleans me.

"I can't wait until the day you do," he says. He pauses. "You alright? Am I hurting you?"

"No, it was just a bit surprising. I'm not fragile you know," I say.

"I noticed," Bakura grins, continuing to clean me. He then goes back over to the other side of the room, washing the cloth then cleaning himself. "You need more rest, or shall we see what Little Twit is up to?" he asks. He walks over to his clothes, his back towards me. "Need to paint the room with my greatness…" He mutters to himself.

"I'm alright; I may be a bit sore, but I'm not the one with a giant hole in my face. Let's go bother him," I say, walking over him a bit slowly. "Whatever you want to do. Though I must say you have a girly ass."

"Fair enough," Bakura says. He whirls around and punches me in the face hard. "I do not!"

I rub my face then punch him in the shoulder. "And I'm not a former Tomb Keeper."

Bakura rubs his shoulder then tackles me to the ground. "I'll show you to say I have a woman's ass again!"

I flip us over. "Oh? You want to go? I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it on! I'll tear you to pieces," Bakura grins, flipping us over again.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Marik_**

I aim my spear, hurling it into the target several feet away from where I'm standing. Sometimes I'll get the bull's eye, other times, I'll completely miss the target. But, as Captain Jono said, practice makes perfect.

A little over a month I've been here. It's hard to believe I'm actually living in the palace of all places. I never thought I'd be here. At least, not living here. I knew that one day I would have to show Prince Atem my back to see if he was the chosen Pharaoh. It's protocol in each Pharaoh's initiation.

I never thought that the night Malik decided to leave the tomb of Aknamkanon would be the night I would lose him. I don't know if I've lost him for good. Isis assured me that he is alive, but that is the best she can give me. I really hate the Tauk, but I suppose it can't be precise all the time.

I continue throwing spears, my aim and strength increasing. I can't believe the Pharaoh wants me to be a personal guard for his heir of all things. I thought I was going to be thrown in the dungeons until it was time for Prince Atem to be crowned Pharaoh. I knew they wouldn't have killed me because of my secret.

My brother, on the other hand, wouldn't have been so lucky if he were caught instead of me. It makes me grateful that _I_ was the one pierced with the spear from one of Captain Jono's guards instead of Malik. I had to practically scream for that fool to leave. I would have thrown sand in his face if I had to. Anything to get him to stay away from me and make his escape.

At first, I was resentful. I'm still having a hard time accepting this new life, but I respect it. I've grown up respecting it. I have no reason not to. Only out of spite for my father would I ever go against my clan. Never the Pharaoh.

 _Never_.

Malik wouldn't either. He loves Egypt just as much as I do. Maybe even more. He takes his readings very seriously. I can barely read a page. Malik can read an entire book in about two days then want to read it over again. He absorbs the information. He said that knowledge is power. It makes me wonder how in the world I was the one chosen to be the one to carry the chosen Pharaoh's secret on my back.

Is it Prince Atem, or will the Ishtar clan have to suffer more? I'm technically the clan leader. Rishid, my adoptive older brother who my mother found when he was just a baby and took in as one of her own, is now in charge of telling me what happens while I'm in the palace, but I am technically still the leader. I'm the one who has to decide the Ishtar clan's fate.

I suppose they want me to find a wife and have a son with her then I will have to give him the initiation. Just thinking of that terrifies me to no end. How can I possibly do that? I was scared shitless as it was! I can't do that to my own child. How did Father do it to me? Did he hate me that much? And why, if Malik loved reading the scriptures, learning of the gods and the Pharaoh, did he get punished as well?

"Your throw is as strong as ever," Captain Jono says, walking up to me. "You're very focused today."

I glance at the blond captain. "I just want to protect Prince Atem with everything I have. How can I give him my all, if I don't practice with my all, Captain?" I say.

He smiles. "The Pharaoh would be pleased to hear you say that."

I'm sure he would. Prince Atem and Prince Heba talk every fondly about their father. From what I've seen about him, every word they say is completely true.

"I'm honoured," I say, throwing another spear. It lands in the bull's eye this time. "When do you think I'll be able to be Atem's personal guard?"

"Growing impatient, are we?" Captain Jono teases as I walk over to the target to get my spears. "You should know it takes a long time to master being a guard, and even longer to master being a personal guard. Your training with me will take time, and then, you'll have to know the dos and donts when it comes to Prince Atem from Madu. He's been the Prince's personal guard since he was a young one."

"Hm. I suppose I'll have to wait then. He's Lord Shimon's eldest son, no?"

"Yes. He was originally supposed to be a guard working under Lord Mahaado's father from what my father told me, but the Pharaoh had other plans for his advisors' sons after they proved themselves incredibly skilled at sensing the slightest hint of danger," he says.

"I'm sure that was a great honour for Madu and Bomani. Who is your father?"

"Indeed it was. Badru. He is the head blacksmith. All the weapons we use, my father makes."

"Ah. I'd like to meet him someday."

"He's a few years younger than Lord Shimon. He used to be a guard captain until he got injured in the war," the Captain says.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Captain," I say.

"Call me Jono. We aren't in battle and I'm not giving orders," he says.

"Isn't that wrong?"

"It's only wrong if you believe it to be wrong. Everything in life has rules, and sometimes, those rules are meant to be broken. Sometimes, things aren't always what they appear to be."

"And you apply to this rule?" I ask.

"Most definitely. I never play by the rules when it comes to me. I'm a guard captain, but that doesn't mean I have to be stuck up asshole, does it?" He asks. I shake my head. "Exactly. I want the guards who work for me to _want_ to work for me. What good is it to bark orders and demand that things be done? People become resentful towards you. That resentment could lead to dishonouring and disrespecting the Pharaoh."

"You make a good point. I'm glad you're fun to be around. I wish my father was like you," I say before I can stop myself.

Jono looks at me. I'm slightly taller, but he has much more muscle than I do. I'm building mine, though. "I'm sorry you had to go through that shit, but just be thankful that it's over. Look on the bright side; if your father wasn't an ass, then we never would have met. Life's a bitch, but you have to look at the positives. A bad thing turned out to be a good thing."

I suppose it was a good thing that Father was a jerk. If he hadn't had been, then Malik wouldn't have wanted to kill him. I've met amazing people here, and have made friends. It's nice to have friends. It's nice to be able to live here in the palace and have an honour that even the most seasoned guard could never have.

But what of my dear brother? What has become of him? Where is he? Why can't Isis see him? Does he think of me, or have I been long forgotten? No, Malik would never forget about me. I know he's out there somewhere. I know he'll find his way to me. I just hope when he does, he'll be proud of me.

* * *

 _Preview_

 _ **Mai**_

"It better be! Amane, get me more beer!"

"Y-yes master," she says getting some and bringing it to him. When she comes back, she looks at me. "Are you sure? What about you?"

I place my hand on her shoulder. "I will be fine. I'm more concerned with you, Little Princess. Now, let's get busy. We'll only have a small opportunity to do this."

* * *

 _So, I'm thinking that I'll alternate updates between this and Coiled. So, let's see here. Tomorrow is Coiled's next update, so this week isn't something we count. :D. Coil's next update after tomorrow's is the 25th, so this can be updated on the 18th. :D._

 _Until next time :)_


	6. Chapter Six: Peaked

_I'm sorry for not updating in time. To make up for the rudeness, I have decided to update chapters six and seven today. I still put a preview down because why the hell not? lol._

 _I've been rereading this story, and I'm **dying!** like, why the fuck did we stop writing this?! Oh... right... me. (kinda) *sigh* okay, well, Pippa and I have been discussing things and we are **hoping** to get back into this story in the summer. I kinda am back into it, but yeah I need her to help me write it. So in the meantime, I can update chappies for y'all! :). And this time, I **will** stick to the update schedule! _

_Honestly, I'm trying to find a way to write both Coiled and this story and even Phoenix of the Moon because I know I have fans for this story who love that story. It's difficult to write. I'd like to write out ten chappies before I start updating again, but I didn't forget! I may try and write at least one chappie and update it since it's been so fucking long! (Did anyone else just kinda fall out of the world last year? I sure as hell did! lol) So, anyway, I'm trying to get back into my writing. I promise I'm not abandoning **any** of my stories! _

_I want to thank everyone for the support y'all have given me! Y'all are so awesome! All my fans/friends on here! Y'all are the reason I keep writing! Especially y'all-my Yugioh/Casteshipping fans/friends!-I wouldn't be the writer/person I am today without y'all! Do y'all honestly think I'd give up what made me better? Absolutely not! I know I like Naruto/Naruto Shippuden better now, but... I'm not going anywhere! :). **Casteshipping forever**! Woo! :)_

* * *

 _ ***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Peaked**

 ** _Honda_**

I look over at my best friend. Otogi and I have been stealing for years now. Ever since our village died from an illness. We were fortunate not to contract the disease, but since we didn't have anywhere to go we resorted to stealing. It wasn't very glamorous, and we'd both nearly been caught, but we got by.

The two of us walk into a tavern using our recently stolen money to buy food and drinks. We sit across from each other at a table. Otogi meets my eyes for a bit.

"I know what you're thinking," I tell him. "I've got a plan this time. We're going to get a lot of stuff from it too."

"Oh? What did you find out this time?" Otogi asks, taking a sip of his drink.

I take a sip of mine as well. "There is this village near here that's really wealthy. From what I've heard the residence will be at one house because that man is their benefactor, which is why they have so much. Thus when he hosts parties, they all attend."

"Sounds like fun. When is their next gathering?"

"Tomorrow night. It'll take us that long to get there," I reply. I've always been good at listening to people and picking things up. "We can take what we want, and leave. They should be there all night."

"Sounds like a plan," Otogi says. He laughs. "Can you imagine the looks on those fools' faces when they've been stripped of their possessions?"

I laugh. "Yes. They think they're going to have a nice little party, then come back to all their wealth, but they won't because we'll take it all. No one will even know we came."

"To a new life," Otogi says lifting his cup.

"To a new life," I repeat lifting mine as well and hitting my cup with his. "We need to get ready. It's going to be a lot of stuff. What should we do after we get all of it? Settle down somewhere new?" Otogi's more of a leader than I am. I get the information, and he figures out what to do with it. It's why we're a good team.

"Yes. Perhaps we can buy a nice house in a village. May have to help the village out in case someone finds out we stole our way to the wealth," Otogi says. "It'd be wise to go somewhere where the guards don't normally roam."

"That's a good idea," I say. "I'm sure if we have a lot of stuff we can easily help the village out. That way we won't be bothered. We'd have to make sure no one tries to steal from us though. I mean I wouldn't want to lose everything again."

"I'm sure if we help them out they won't feel the need to steal from us. Especially if we treat them with common decency and respect. That's all anyone wants."

"That's true," I say with a smile. "I think that sounds like a great plan. We do have to be extra careful though. The guards are very active as of late."

"We will. Oh, are they now? Is it because of that tomb keeper who escaped and the thief?"

"It is indeed. I can't get much information, but they're in an uproar. They've been asking people if they've seen them. I wonder what they did to get the guards so uptight."

"I have no idea. They must be pretty evasive if they can escape the guards like that," Otogi says, standing up. "Alright, let's go. We need to prepare for tomorrow night."

"They must be. Wish we could be like that," I say standing up as well. "Alright, sounds like a plan to me."

"Perhaps we will one day," Otogi says as we leave the tavern.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Mai_**

"Faster, you whores! People will be over in a few hours!" Khalfani exclaims, whipping his whip.

I yelp, barely able to dodge it. I scrub feverishly at the floor. Amane, my little sister, is scrubbing the windows. "S-sorry, Master," I say.

"Better be," Khalfani spits. "And you! I want to see my beautiful face in those windows!" he snaps at Amane.

"Y-yes Master. I-I'm going as fast as I can," she says scrubbing harder and faster.

Khalfani sits in his chair, drinking his beer. "Mai, you're going to be down here tonight to entertain my guest, yes?"

"Of course, Master," I say as I continue to scrub.

Thank Ra this is the last floor we have to do. Amane and I have been working since dawn. Cleaning, cooking, and being raped is all that we've ever known. I'm forced to entertain the guests Khalfani brings over once a month.

Khalfani makes sure that Amane and I are as far apart from each other as possible. He's paranoid that we're plotting his death or our escape. I don't know where we would go. We have no family or survival skills. We'd never make it, but I can't help wish for a better life for my little sister even if I know I'll never have one.

"Alright, whores. It's time to cook! Then, you will bathe, and put on those nice dresses on that are lying on your beds, understand?" Khalfani snaps.

"Y-yes Master," we say.

We clean up our supplies, putting them in the closet. Amane and I go kitchen area to make the food.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asks me softly as we start to get the food ready.

"As much as I can be. I'm more worried about you. You know what those men will do to us," I say.

"I know," she says shuddering. "I wish there was a way to stop this. I don't want this to be our life."

My eyes dart back and forth quickly. I move closer to her, pretending I'm cutting a carrot beside of her. "Actually, I have a plan," I whisper.

"W-what?" she asks looking at me then back down at what she is chopping.

"When we're getting ready, you can slip out."

"I don't smell any food!" Khalfani exclaims from the living area.

"It's going into the pot now, Master!" I call as I throw the stuff in the pot, stirring it gently.

"It better be! Amane, get me more beer!"

"Y-yes master," she says getting some and bringing it to him. When she comes back, she looks at me. "Are you sure? What about you?"

I place my hand on her shoulder. "I will be fine. I'm more concerned with you, Little Princess. Now, let's get busy. We'll only have a small opportunity to do this."

"I'm worried about you. He'll really hurt you when he finds out," she says fear in her eyes.

"I know. I'll find my escape someday. Just do whatever you must to get to safety. Promise me you won't come back here to get me," I say.

"I can't do that," she whispers. "I love you too much. I don't want to be away from you. I don't want you to get hurt."

I wrap my arms around her gently. "I know. We'll be together someday, but I can't risk you getting caught. Your escape would have been for naught. You have to find safety first," I whisper.

I know I'm taking a risk by helping my sister escape, but it's the only way. We both won't be able to, but perhaps one day I will be able to join her. It matters not. What matters is that she will be able to live the way she's meant to. I know there are good people out there. I believe in Mother's words. I know our life won't be this way forever. It's Amane's chance to find that life. For now, I'll bide my time.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Bakura_**

"Is everything all set?" I ask as I get on my horse.

Tonight is sure to be interesting. Last night, while Malik and I were at a tavern, we overheard two men talking. Apparently, a well-off village will be gathering at a fool's house. They plan on robbing them. Ha. Not before I rob them first! Though, I am curious to see what skills the two have. Otogi and Honda are their names. Honda seems to be their spy, relaying information back to Otogi who decides what they should do. Hm. Perhaps I can use them.

"Sure is," Malik says getting on his own horse. "You're excited."

"I'll get everything ready here," Ryou says.  
"Of course! Rich village? I'll be eating well for a long time! And let's not forget Otogi and Honda. They may be just what we need," I say. I nod to Little Twit. "Don't strain yourself too much. I know how you get. Rest if you must. We will be back before the sun rises."

' _You_ will be eating well. Excuse me," Malik scoffs crossing his arms. "Though they do seem interesting."

"I won't. Don't get yourselves killed. I can't bring people back from the dead," Ryou says.

"I'll be able to take the bandages off soon enough," I scoff. "Yes, Mother!" I call to Ryou as I start to leave the cave. "Hurry up, Sand Bitch! I want my treasures!"

"Whatever you say," Malik scoffs coming after me. "Let's just head out. I have to wonder what kinds of things we'll find there."

"A lot!" I grin as we take off.

 **XXXX**

We reach the village. Honda and Otogi have already started robbing the houses. I smirk, going into a house of my own. Malik is keeping watch. He's not into stealing. I don't know why. He's weird. I come out of a house, my bag filled with all sorts of gold and jewels. No silver though. Damn! I start to walk back to Malik, Diabound and Death Gardius concealing us and our horses. Too bad Otogi and Honda don't have this power.

I gasp, stumbling when someone runs into me. Diabound moves in front of me, shielding me from the danger. There, lying on the ground is a girl. She looks to be about twelve or thirteen. She's wearing rags, one of her sandals lying in the sand about a foot from her. What's striking about her is that she has white hair. I thought only people from Kul Elna had white hair. Hm. Interesting.

"Mind telling me where you're running off to in such a hurry?" I ask. I wave Diabound off. She moves behind me, sensing no danger from this child.

She backs up a little bit. She eyes Diabound wearily. "I… I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to run into you. I didn't see you. I was just…" she stammers.

"It's fine. I'd be surprised if you could see me. I was invisible," I say. I walk over to get her shoe. "Here." I hand it to her. "Now, where did you come from? The giant house over there?" I ask and point behind her.

"What in the world?" Otogi gasps, staring at Diabound.

I turn to Malik. "You can handle them?"

She looks behind her and shivers. She puts her shoe back on. "I… thank you."

Malik appears. "Sure, whatever you say."

"What the hell?" Honda asks. "What are those things?"

"Don't call Gardius a thing; he's sensitive," Malik says getting off his horse.

"Those creatures are like the ones rumoured to plague a village," Honda say.

"Rumoured, eh? Malik, find out what they're talking about. I'm going to see what's going on with this girl," I say. I look down at her. "So you're escaping? Why?" I ask. "And don't mind Diabound. She won't hurt you unless I tell her to."

"Next time you tell me what to do I'll stab you," he spits.

"I just…" she takes a deep breath. "Mai and I are…"

"You better!" I call with a laugh. "Mai?" I ask, looking at the girl.

"I'll carve you a new asshole if you're not careful," Malik scoffs.

"M-my sister…" she says. "She didn't come… she stayed to let me get out."

"You'd like that too much!" I laugh. I frown. "Well, let's go get her then."

"You would," he scoffs. "Now get going, dumbass, or I can't do your bidding, your Highness."

"W-what, but… you don't have to help me."

I just laugh. "Well, I'm bored and I wanted to steal from this fool. So, let's go get your sister," I say. "Malik! Untie my horse!"

"Do it yourself! You're closer!" Malik snaps. "I'm busy!"

"I umm… I guess… but what do you need in return?… I mean… I can do stuff…"

"Busy looking at my ass?" I cackle as I walk over and cut my horse loose. "Hm. We'll discuss it later. What's your name?" I ask. I put my bag on my horse then get on. I'll need my horse to make my grand escape from the house.

"I don't like girl ass," Malik scoffs. "Now just go play hero, so I can get some shit done!"

"A-Amane sir," she says.

"When we get back, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I call. I reach down so Amane can take my hand. "The Great Bakura. Get on. We're going to save your dear sister."

"Whatever you say," Malik scoffs.

"Umm… alright," she says as I pull her onto my horse. She clings to me tight. "I'm sorry for the trouble this will cost you."

I snort at Malik. "Oh please! Trouble is fun!" I grin as we take off to the house. "Stay behind me," I say as we get off my horse. I pick the lock with ease. There seems like hundreds of people here. There's music, dancing, and drinking going on. A tall muscular man with dark brown hair has his back to me. A girl with blonde hair is bound and gagged in a chair. She's struggling to get free as the man and a few others run their hands over her naked body.

"Looks like I've found my next house to rob!"

"M-Mai…" Amane whispers shivering behind me.

"Khalfani, you've got an unexpected guest," one of the men says looking at me.  
"What?!" he demands turning to me. "Who are you? And you little whore! How dare you try and escape me!"

Amane shakes more. "S-sorry master… I…"

"Why the Great Bakura, the King of Thieves, and I have come here to rob the shit out of you. I will be taking everything you have including that girl you're about to rape and your life," I say. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the fun way. Which will it be?" I snap my fingers, and Diabound appears out of the shadows.

Mai screams through the gag, struggling wildly.

"K-Khalfani?" his bitches stutter in fear, moving away from the girl, whose eyes only widen seeing my great beast.

"Ah, don't worry, Mai. She won't hurt you," I say.

"What is that?" the idiot asks stepping back.

"A god. Now, if you do as I say, she won't blow you away. If you don't, then I'll just let her loose," I say.

"Khalfani… just… give him he wants! I don't want to die!"

"Y-yeah… we'll help ya…"

"Oh don't be lying. You know you use him just as much as he uses you," I scoff. "Now then, I'd suggest you do as I say. Lest you endure my wrath."

"What do you want?" he spits, but I can tell he's trembling. Weaklings!

"Hand over the girl, and give me all your gold, silver, and whatever else you have here that is of value," I say.

"Take the whores; they're worthless anyway, They can't do anything right," he spits.

"Cut her loose," I snap to one of the idiots.

"Y-yes s-sir!" he exclaims, doing as I ask.

"Move back up against the wall!" I demand. They do as I say, trembling in fear. "Alright, Mai, you can come over," I tell the girl.

Tears stream down her face. She dresses shakily then walks over to me. She embraces her sister, falling to her knees. "Little Princess, are you hurt?" she whispers, stroking her hair.

"Alright, fools, go get my shit!"

"I… I'm alright. Are you?" she asks hugging her tight.  
"We don't have a lot," one of the idiots lies.

"Me...too…" Mai says.

Diabound blasts a hole right in the gut of the idiot who lied to me. "Does anyone else want to lie to me?"

"You have no right being here! You can't just-"

Diabound appears in front of the fool, knocking his head off with a smack of her giant clawed hand.

"Just take what you want, but I hope the guards find you, and you have a horrible death," Khalfani spits.

"Do I look like I'm concerned?" I scoff. "Go get my shit!" I snap to the fools.

They scurry around like ants on drugs. They bring me bags and bags of shit. They set them in front of me. When they move out of the way, Khalfani and a few other fools come at me with weapons. "Well, this is interesting. Mai, Amane, meet me outside." Don't want them getting hurt after I just saved their asses.

"Worthless thief," the idiots spit as they attack me.

"O-okay…" Amane says as the two of them leave. Diabound makes sure that they are not attacked as they leave.

Diabound grabs Khalfani by the leg with her snake tail. She dangles him back and forth, hitting him against the wall repeatedly. I laugh. "Come on, bitches! Let's see any of you defeat me!" I grin, taking two of my daggers out and stabbing them repeatedly.

"Have mercy!" Some of the fools beg.

"Mercy is for the weak," Malik spits appearing. He and Gardius join in the killing game.

I cackle as Diabound throws the fool. Right before he gets a chance to land, she blasts him to smithereens! The fools run around, trying to escape, but Death Gardius and Diabound destroy them. Those who are fortunate get cut to pieces by Malik. I stab a few here and there if they try to get past me to get to the door.

"Guards!" I hear Otogi exclaim outside.

"Let's go, Malik!" I exclaim, running out of the house, and jumping on my horse. Amane gets on my horse, Mai gets on Malik's. Honda and Otogi are on their own.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Malik_**

We get back to the hideout and rest up for a few hours. Everyone gets any wounds they have healed up. Everyone picks a room they want. Not surprising Mai and Amane got rooms next to each other.

After we're all rested, and healed we head into Bakura's "throne room". We also have food to eat. It's strange having four extra people sitting, and eating in the hideout now.

It took a while to convince Honda and Otogi to come with us. They resisted at first, but after a bit of persuading, they agreed. After all, the promise of food and protection was very enticing for them.

Of course, since Ryou was the healer we had to go through the motions of everyone being shocked by his appearance, and him assuring them that he wasn't going to eat their souls or something stupid like that.

"That was fun," I say leaning against one of the cave walls. "Killing people is entertaining."

Bakura sips on his soup slowly. He still can't eat regular food. He's been quite… irritable. "Indeed, and we got a lot out of it too. Good thing we went out last night, or we'd never have found these four, huh?" he says.

"Why do you want us here?" Otogi asks. "You three seem to have everything under control."

"Um… I don't mean to pry, Master Bakura, but… what h-happened to your face?" Mai asks.

"Indeed," I say. I look at Otogi. "Perhaps we do, but a small group of people like us can't achieve too much. We have big plans, and we're going to need help. We want to form a clan, and you show promise. It's rather simple really. We have things under control for now, but how long can that last?"

"Hm. Makes sense, but don't think we're doing everything for free," Otogi says, twirling his hair.

Bakura looks at Mai. "I got injured in battle. It should be healed up in a few weeks, give or take," he says, shrugging. "And stop being so afraid. If I was going to hurt you, then I would have done it already. I'm not going to beat and rape you. I'm not about that."

Mai looks at Amane then to Bakura. Both of them nod.

"Alright, Honda, what's this I hear about a 'cursed' village?" Bakura asks, taking a sip of his wine. Very expensive wine. Apparently, it's only for him. Assfucker.

"As I've told you, we want you to follow us. We won't ask something too serious from you; just steal, and such like that," I say.

"There are rumours about this village that is cursed. People say that monsters frequently appear there. No one knows where they some from, or what they are, but they just come out and attack people," Honda says.

"Like the monsters that saved us?" Mai asks.

"Yeah, something like that," Honda says. "They're not exactly the same, but they are similar."

"I wonder why there would be monsters appearing around there," Amane says.

"That's a good question," I say looking at Bakura. I have a feeling those monsters might be Ka.

"Do you know where the village is?" Bakura asks Honda.

"It should be about a few days ride from here," he says. "From what I've heard at least."

"Sounds good to me. Malik, tomorrow night, we leave. The rest of you just stay here. There's plenty of food, water, whatever you need. No touching my wine," Bakura says.

"I'll do it just to piss you off," Ryou says "And you can't tell me off because I'm the one who heals you."

"Sounds like fun to me," I say, laughing.

Bakura laughs. "Someone's getting confidence. I like it," he says then he looks at the others. "All of you will have confidence before you know it. Now then, I don't give a damn what you do, just as long as you don't tell anyone the location of this place when you leave. Don't touch each other's shit, especially mine. My room is off limits. I'd like for each of you to think about what you'd like to do in this clan. Everyone will learn how to fight with weapons as well as summon their Ka and fight with them."

"What's a Ka, Master Bakura?" Amane asks.

"A creature living in your soul," Bakura replies. "Remember Diabound? That's my Ka."

"She was really powerful!" Mai beams. "I hope I have a powerful one. I want to be useful."

"You're useful regardless if your Ka is amazing or not, Mai," he says.

Mai smiles. "T-thank you, Master Bakura."

"Both of you can stop calling me 'master'. It's quite annoying. I don't own you. Just treat me like your king, and that should do," Bakura says.

"I didn't mean to annoy you," Amane says looking down.

"You will all learn a lot of things from us. I would suggest we all get some rest. We have a lot of training to do. You have potential, but you need to realize it. Training isn't going to be easy, but it will be worth it," I say.

"It's fine. Just stop being so afraid. I promised you I wasn't going to hurt you, did I not? You're safe with me," Bakura says. "Yes, so finish eating, clean up, and then we'll all go to bed. Also, I'd suggest getting used to being up at night and sleeping during the day."

"Yes, King Bakura," Mai says.

And the rest of them echo her.

* * *

 _Preview_

 ** _Malik_**

" _Woah. Looks like a bloodbath in here; did you swim in it, Malik?" Bakura cackles. "Nice Ka, kid. Ennos, eh? I'm the Great Bakura, and Malik is my slave. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."_

 _"I hate you so much!" I snap at him. "You are so annoying."_

 _"Umm… thanks," the kid says._


	7. Chapter Seven: Bloomed

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Bloomed**

 ** _Seth_**

I sit in the half-broken chair by my mother's bedside. Mokuba sitting on the edge of the bed near her feet.

"Mother?" I ask, taking her hand.

She coughs, squeezing my hand weakly. "S-Seth… M-Mokuba...I won't make it much longer…" she wheezes.

"You'll get better. I'm going to go into the marketplace to see if they have medicine," I say.

"It's nearly sundown, Seth. The market is about to close…" Mother rasp.

"If I hurry, I can make it," I say, standing up. "Mokuba, watch over Mother while I'm gone. I shouldn't be too long."

"S-Seth… you need your rest," Mother coughs.

"Don't worry, Mother. I promise I'll return shortly." I lean down, kissing her on the forehead.

"C-come here, both of you," she rasps, holding me weakly with one arm. Mokuba crawls up to her, and she wraps her other arm around him. "My sons. I love you so much… both of you have so much potential."

"Mother," Mokuba says. "Please don't leave us."

I hug her gently then pull away from her, standing up. "I won't let anything happen to her, Mokuba. Stay here, and keep an eye on her. I won't be long," I say. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too," Mokuba says looking up at me, and wiping his tears away. "Be safe, Seth, you know that it's not always safe to go out late."

"I will," I say.

I leave the house and go to our small stable. I get on my horse and start to the marketplace. It won't take too long to get there. I look up at the sky, the sun slowly descending. "Come on," I tell my horse as we ride towards the sunset.

Since Father died in the war before Mokuba was born, I'm the one who's had to provide for the village. I've worked odd jobs here and there, but I've never been able to keep a steady job because I'd always pass out from not sleeping enough. Caring for my younger brother and sick mother takes a toll on me. Sometimes, I have to steal. I hate it so much. It makes me feel dirty. I don't want to steal things. Mother and Mokuba don't realize I do it though. I just want to provide the best for them.

" **Help**!" I hear a feminine cry.

I turn to the source. I make my horse move faster, heading back towards my village. I hear laughter and smoke up ahead. My horse climbs up the cliff. I look down. Below, there's a group of bandits by a campfire. They're drinking and having a good time. My eyes widen when I spot a cage. Inside the cage is a girl, she can't be more than twelve or thirteen. What's striking about her is that she has pale skin and white hair. When the moon hits it, it appears to be blue.

Now, most people would want to burn her, but not me. She's absolutely beautiful! I wonder how she got in the possession of these men. Well, no matter. I will save her. They don't deserve someone like her! I urge my horse down the cliff. We're careful to be quiet. The idiots are too busy getting drunk to have noticed me. I jump off my horse, using a pick from my pocket to undo the lock.

"What are you doing?" the girl asks quietly, shaking with fear.

"Sh. I'm saving you," I reply. I look behind me quickly before helping her out.

"Hey! Our prize is escaping!" A man exclaims.

"Get her and the boy!" another man shouts.

"Let's go!" I shout, helping the girl onto my horse. I get on in front of her. "Hold on tight!"

We take off. I can hear the fools trying to catch up. I make my horse move faster. "Anyone there?" I ask.

"No, I don't see anyone," she says.

"Good. Then take this horse to the next village. The people there will be able to help," I say, jumping off the horse.

"But what about you?" the girl asks, looking over her shoulder and gripping the reins tightly.

"Just go!" I say, slapping my horse. He gallops faster. Judging from how she's riding, this girl has never ridden a horse in her life.

"Who are you?" she calls.

"Seth."

"Thank you, Seth! I shall repay you someday," she calls.

I turn around once she's out of sight. My eyes widen when I see my village up in flames. "No!" I exclaim, running down the cliff. "Leave! You don't belong here!"

"Oh look, it's the brat who took our prisoner," a man laughs. He grabs me. "Where is she?"

"Let me go!" I exclaim, struggling out of his hold. I manage to get free for a moment before two men grab me.

"Hey, boss, I found another brat!" a man walking out of my house smirks, holding Mokuba.

"Seth!" Mokuba calls to me. He tries to kick the man holding him. "Let me go!"

"Feisty little brats. They might do good to replace our prize."

"Mokuba!" I exclaim, struggling to reach my little brother.

"Hm. Then let's burn this place, and take them to the cage. The older one will get whipped for taking my woman," the one who appears to be their leader, says. He throws a lit torch right onto our house.

" **Mother**!" Mokuba and I scream.

"Now let's-"

A beautiful roar booms throughout the land.

"W-what is that thing?"

"A monster!"

The men drop us, running like cowards. Mokuba and I stare in awe as a white dragon with blue eyes appears out of the flames. It lets out a beautiful cry before blasting the men. The blast goes right over our heads. They scream as they're engulfed in the white flames. The dragon looks at me for a long moment before it disappears.

I hold my brother close. "Are you alright?" I ask, wiping his tears away gently.

"I… oh Seth! I was so scared! Mother…" he mumbles. "W-what are we going to do, Seth?"

I hold him close, rocking him gently. "Mother said I was really smart. Let's test that theory out. Let's go to the palace, Mokuba," I say. I stand, helping my kid brother up. It's time to make a new life for myself. I will never forget the white dragon who saved our lives.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Kisara_**

I groan, my head pounding. I sit up slowly. What happened? How did I get out here? I look around. My eyes widen when I see a destroyed village. Everything has been burnt. Damn, what happened? The last thing I remember was Seth saving me.

 _Seth_.

He was such a kind man. I've never had anyone be so kind to me as he was. He didn't seem to be bothered by my appearance at all. He even let me take his horse. I look up. The horse puts its nose to my face and licks it. I giggle, reaching up to pet it.

I stand up shakily. I suppose I'll have to find somewhere to go. I'd rather not be in the hands of bandits anymore. It's what my life's been for years. I'm sold to bandits all over. Everyone just loves getting their hands on me. They think I'm exotic. I'm constantly raped and beaten. Not as much as my brother used to be though. Tears fall, thinking about him. I wonder what befall my older twin brother. He's probably dead at this point. He and I don't belong here. They call him a demon and phantom. I'm not sure why I'm not. I think it has something to do with my eyes.

I grab the strange strap things attached to the horse, hoisting myself up shakily. "I'm not sure where to go, Mr. Horse, but I trust that you can find me a safe place to stay for the night," I whisper, petting him gently.

He snorts, taking off in a hurry. I hold the strap things tightly. Gasping. "Slow down!"

He only runs faster. Seth, what kind of horse did you give me? And, will I ever see you again? I hope so. I can't help but smile. One day, I'll repay him for saving my life.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Ryou_**

Having more people in the clan wasn't too bad. I thought it would be a lot of trouble, but they warmed up to me rather quickly. I'm glad for that. I really don't want people thinking I'm a demon again. I'm sure that's not going to last though. Not everyone who is brought here can be so open minded.

Amane and Mai are pretty shy, but they help me out with my "chores" sometimes.

I sit outside the hideout watching the sky. Bakura and Malik left earlier to go to this strange village that Honda spoke of. Everyone else is inside. I thought I'd take the time to just relax.

Closing my eyes, I start to sing a song from my childhood. I know no one but me would understand, but that's okay. I don't do it in front of other people anyway.

I snap my eyes open hearing hooves. At first, I think it might be Malik and Bakura, but it's clearly only one horse. I back into the shadows of the cave. No one really comes here, but you can never be too sure.

I watch as the horse comes closer. It takes me a second to see the person on the horse. I gasp a little bit. "Kisara." I move out of the shadows towards the horse. There is no mistaking my sister.

"Ryou?" she asks, barely able to stop the horse. "I.." she jumps off, stumbling on the rocks. She runs to me. "Brother!" she exclaims, tackling me. "I… I found you at last!" she sobs, clinging to me.

I hug her back holding her tight. "I can't believe it's really you. I thought I'd never see you again. How are you? I have so much to tell you."

"Oh Ryou, I do too! Yes, but we're back together now," Kisara says as we pull apart. "Where exactly are we?" she asks, looking around.

"I'll explain everything," I say. "Let's sit down and talk. It's a long story."

Kisara nods. We head inside. "Who are these people?" she asks seeing Honda and Otogi training with their knives. Mai and Amane are tidying up. They stop, turning to Kisara.

"Hello, I'm Mai," Mai says, walking over with the rest of them. "You look just like Ryou, except your eyes."

"I'm Otogi," he says.

"My name's Amane; you're pretty," Amane says.

"I'm Honda," he says.

"I'd hope she looks like me since she's my twin," I say.

"Your twin?" Honda asks.

"Yup," I say. "These are some of my friends. Bakura and Malik are out right now, but still. This is my home of sorts."

Kisara smiles. "It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you, Amane. You look pretty as well," she says. She looks at me. "Bakura and Malik? Who are they?"

"They're the ones who brought us here. We don't know too much about them. We've only been here for a night ourselves. All we know is that they're really powerful, and want us to be apart of this clan of theirs," Otogi says.

"Oh. Will I get to be apart as well? I mean…" Kisara trails off.

"Of course, sis. I've known them for a month now," I say. I tell them how I met the two of them, and what I knew about the two. I didn't go into too much detail. Most things are up to them to say after all.

"So they saved you from some guy who wanted to use your healing powers?" Honda asks.

"That's the nicest thing I've had to put up with. You can imagine. I've been called a demon or a Phantom. I've had all sorts of things done to me that I'd rather not even repeat. Still, that's over now," I say. "I didn't mean to lose you, sister. I hope you aren't hurt too badly. You're safe now; I promise. I won't let anything hurt you again."

"I know. I trust you, brother," Kisara says, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. She explains how she escaped the bandits. "Where are the rooms to sleep? I'm awfully tired."

"I'll show you; you can have the one next to mine," I say with a smile. "Gods I thought I'd lost you forever. I'm so glad you're alive."

Kisara nods. She smiles. "I did too. I'm so glad I found you."

"It's so nice to have a bond, isn't it?" Mai says, braiding Amane's hair. "We seem to have found a safe place to live. We'll have plenty of time to get close to one another."

"It'll be nice to have friends, won't it, Honda?"

He nods.

"Are you two brothers?" Kisara asks.

Otogi shakes his head. "Just best friends from the same village."

"Oh. And what about you Mai?"

"Amane is my sister, yes," Mai says.

"Seems like we have quite the sibling fest," Kisara giggles. "Alright, I'm ready to go now," she says, standing up. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too," they say, smiling.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Ennos_**

"Get up! Did I say you could rest!?" I jump a little bit at the shout.

"S-sorry Master. I didn't mean to displease you. My power just-" I start, but I'm cut off when he jerks the chain attached to a collar around my neck.

"Did I ask you to speak back to me, and give me excuses?" he asks. "You use your powers for me, and I keep those fools from stoning you to death."

"Yes, forgive me, Master," I say not meeting his eyes.

He pushes my bangs aside revealing my right eye. "They just don't realize the potential you have." I flinch as he touches the mark around my eye. I strange feeling washes over me from the touch.

"What do you wish of me?" I ask.

"It's time for you to find me some more powerful Ka," he demands. Chuman, my master, was once a guard for the palace, which is how he knows so much about Ka. He had gotten very angered after he had not been chosen as guard captain so he left. Everyone thinks he is just a normal person, but secretly he runs a group of criminals. When he heard about my family, he captured me to exploit my powers.

"I will do my best," I say.

"You better do more than your best," he says. He snaps his fingers, and some of his men bring out some people. They are 'prisoners' he keeps around. People whose Ka aren't good enough. I hate when he does this.

"Please leave them alone," I say.

"They are pathetic, they will never be anything," he spits. "You have been disappointing me of late."

"I-I'm sorry," I say. No… not this again…

"Bring one of the worthless bitches over here," he snaps. One of his men pushes one of them forward. He falls to his knees in front of Chuma. I don't know his name. "Now, get your Ka out here."

"No, please, I can't…" I say.

I cry out as a whip tears into my back forcing me to my knees. Chuma stands over me jerking the chain so I'm forced to look into his eyes. "You will do as I say. Unless you want me to have him tortured. It's up to you."

"No, don't!" I exclaim.

"Then get your worthless Ka out here, and kill him." He demands. "You will learn to fail me."

"I can't," I admit. I don't have the energy for it to be honestly. Using my powers makes it hard to summon my own Ka.

"Fine. If you're going to be stupid," he says, and turns to one of the men. "Whip him."

"Yes sir," the man says. I'm forced to watch as the boy is whipped to death; his screams echo around the room in Chuma's house.

Once the screaming stops, he turns to one of his servants. "Clean this shit up."

I can't even hear her respond as I let out my own scream. My ears start to ring as I feel the power surge through me. For a second I see the form of everyone's Ka before I close my eyes.

"Chuma, he's done it again," one of the men says.

I feel myself being jerked to my feet. "Fine," Chuma hisses. "Apparently my previous lessons haven't sunk in. Time for you to be punished again it seems."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Malik_**

Bakura and I ride through the kingdom before we reach the village Honda was talking about. I look around. Monsters are flying around. Everyone is in an uproar. "Guess he was right," I muse. We are under our Ka's protection, so no one can see us currently.

"It's that freak again, isn't it?" one of the villagers asks.

"I thought Chuma said he had him under control," another one replies.

"Apparently not."

"We should have killed the freak while we had the chance. He's too dangerous."

"He'll kill us all with his monsters!"

Bakura makes himself visible to the fools. "Where is he?" he demands. Diabound hovers above him.

I appear as well Gardius hovering behind me as well.

"W-what?" they ask backing away from us.

I sigh jumping off my horse. I grab one of the people pinning him against the wall pulling out a knife. "Tell me before I gut you."

"P-please have mercy!" The fool whimpers.

"Then tell me, now!" I demand, pressing my blade harder against his neck causing a small trail of blood to run down his neck.

"I-in Chuma's house…"

"Where is that?"

"O-over there," he says pointing a shaky hand to the largest house in the village.

"Good, now that you've given me answers I'll give you a quick death," I smirk slitting his throat. "Bakura, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to give Diabound a few treats. You go to Chuma's house to find out what's going on," he says. He turns to the fools. "Alright, I'm going to destroy your Ka. Then I'll kill all of you. I don't like any of you because you're weak, but your Ka could help feed my god."

"P-please!" they whimper, huddling together like fools.

"I don't know what that means," Bakura scoffs. "Diabound!" he exclaims. His Ka starts to fight the Ka charging at him.

I shake my head. "Meet me there, fool," I say jumping back on my horse, and going to the house. It wasn't hard to break the door down.

"Hey! Who are you?! You don't belong here!" some idiots shout attacking me. I fight them off with Gardius. I have no time for weaklings. I have to find the source of this power.

I wander through the house killing everyone who stands in my way. Of course, I don't get off without any injuries, but they're nothing I can't take.

Finally, I find a room where a muscular man is standing over a boy who couldn't be more than fifteen. He has a whip in one hand. The kid is chained to the wall blood dripping from fresh wounds.

"Well, boy? Are you going to do that again?!" he exclaims, whipping the boy again.

"I-I'm sorry master… I didn't mean to... " the boy whimpers.

I can interrupt right now. I do have to wonder how long it'll take this fool to notice me. Yet I can't let this kid die. He's very interesting having the power of the Eye. How unique. I wonder how he has that kind of power.

"Better not!" the idiot exclaims, whipping him again. "And stop whimpering! You're fourteen, not a baby!" He turns to me. "What do you want? Do you wish to die as well?" he spits, snapping his whip to me.

I reach up not even looking at the whip. I catch it in one hand. "Not really, but you clearly do. What I want is that boy. So you can be good, and hand him over, or we can do this the hard way."

He tugs at the whip. "Like I'm going to give you my prize? This boy has powers that benefit me well. I'm not going to let a spiky haired fool take what rightfully belongs to me!" he spits.

"What's rightfully yours?" I ask with a laugh. I tug the whip, causing the fool to fall. He's gotten fat in his old age! Ha! "I think not." I study him some. "Ahh, I know who you are. I thought your name sounded familiar."

"What? You're an idiot," Chuma snaps, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Am I? What's wrong? Not getting to be guard captain that hard for you? Boo hoo, go cry to your mother," I spit pulling a knife out. "I have no time for sob stories!"

"No one is giving you a sob story. How do you even know me anyway? What do you want? If you want some treasures, they're in that room over there," Chuma says pointing to the room to the right. "Ennos is all the treasure I need." He turns around, stroking the boy's face. "Isn't that right, Ennos? You're going to get me those Ka. If you do, I'll reward you _very_ well."

Ennos shudders clearly trying not to flinch away from the touch. I can imagine this "reward" isn't something nice for the teen. Especially if the collar around his neck was any indication. "My friend may make good use of that. How I know you, is none of your concern. Though didn't anyone ever teach you not to turn your back on your enemies?" I cut a deep gash in his left arm.

Chuma gasps. He turns to me, drawing his own knife. "You're not going to kill me that easily!" he exclaims, charging at me. "Ennos, you better get his Ka, boy!"

Ennos shivers looking at me.

"Oh, if you want to see Gardius I can show him to you," I say summoning my beautiful Ka again. "Time to play the killing game," I smirk. This won't be easy. He is a former guard after all, but I have to win.

Chuma tackles me to the ground suddenly. He's fast for a fat idiot. He stabs me in the shoulder, twisting the blade. "You're an idiot to have come here! You're not skilled enough to beat someone of my status, boy!" he hisses.

I gasp, gritting my teeth from the pain. I try to shove him off of me. I can call Gardius to kill this fool, but I have something to prove! I use my knife to cut into him, and use a trick Bakura taught me the hard way, and kick the fool in the balls.

Chuma gasps, stumbling off of me. "Why you little…!" he exclaims, jumping at me and stabbing me in the leg. "You will pay! I was going to keep you, but that's over! You're going to die!"

"Like I'd listen to you, a worthless fool," I spit. I sit up stabbing the fool in his shoulder and twisting the blade. "You're the one who's going to die!"

He hisses in pain. We continue to fight, the fight getting more and more intense by the minute. "Die!" he exclaims, kicking me in the ribs repeatedly.

I cough up blood. Damn it to hell! I'm about to call Gardius in to finish this fool, but before I can a black blur knocks into the idiot knocking him to the ground. It is a large black dog with three heads and a snake tail. The Ka snarls down at the man before one of its mouths bites the man's neck clan through. I look over at the boy. "Not bad, kid," I say.

"Umm… thanks… he's been wanting to do that for a while," he says looking at Chuma.

"So your name's Ennos?"

He nods. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Malik. My friend and I want to help you, and give you a place to live."

"Help me?"

"Yes," I say.

"Woah. Looks like a bloodbath in here; did you swim in it, Malik?" Bakura cackles. "Nice Ka, kid. Ennos, eh? I'm the Great Bakura, and Malik is my slave. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

"I hate you so much!" I snap at him. "You are so annoying."

"Umm… thanks," the kid says.

"For your information that idiot was a former guard. He was bitter because he didn't get picked to be a guard captain, so he decided a life of crime was a lot better," I say.

Bakura just shrugs. He unchains Ennos and helps me up. We go outside where Bakura bandages us up. We go back to the hideout to be healed up by Ryou.

* * *

 _So Seth, Kisara, and Ennos come into the story! Seth is always so much fun to do! Everyone gets much bigger roles in this version! :D._

* * *

 _Preview_

 _ **Mana**_

 _Suddenly, the tip of my wand glows. A turtle appears on the ground and walks over to my brother. I sigh, plopping down on the floor. "I wasn't even thinking about a damn turtle!" I exclaim, throwing my wand across the room._

 _Everyone laughs._

 ** _Next update:_** _April 15th_

 _Until next time :)_


	8. Chapter Eight: Potential

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Potential**

 ** _Seth_**

I had found a horse in one of the stables in my village. It takes three days for Mokuba and me to reach the palace. It took us awhile to be able to get in, but after some convincing, we were allowed into the palace.

"Pharaoh, these two boys are wanting to speak with you. I apologize for the interruption," the guard, who escorted us in, says, bowing as we approach the Pharaoh.

Mokuba and I bow as well. "It's such an honour to be in your presence, Your Highness," I say.

"Very well," the Pharaoh says. "Rise. Tell me your names."

We do.

"My name is Seth, Your Highness," I say.

"My name is Mokuba, Your Highness," Mokuba says.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Now then, why have you come here?" Pharaoh asks.

"Our village was burnt a few days ago by bandits. I am quite intelligent and wish to prove myself worthy of working for you, Your Highness," I say.

"Pharaoh, the Rod is reacting," the man holding a golden rod that appears to come to a point like a knife and an eye in the center of the head with two bladed 'wings' says.

Pharaoh turns to the man. "Akins, what is going on?" he asks.

"I'm not quite sure, Pharaoh, but it appears the Rod is reacting to Seth," he says.

"Interesting," the Pharaoh says, turning to me. "It appears the Rod is quite interested in you. Perhaps you are the next in line to receive it. I will allow you and your brother to stay here. I feel both of you have great potential."

"Thank you, Pharaoh. I promise we will not disappoint," I say as Mokuba and I bow once more.

As I rise, I notice the older man with one natural eye and one golden eye with an eye that appears on the Millennium Rod, was it? stare at me. I wonder who that is. Why is he staring at me like that?

"If I may, Pharaoh," the man says.

"You may, Aknadin," Pharaoh says.

"If Seth is going to go through training to possibly receive the Rod then I wish for permission to personally oversee his training. I see great potential in him, and I wish to aid him in reaching that potential."

"Seth, are you okay with this?" Pharaoh asks.

"I am, Your Highness," I say.

"Then, Aknadin, I give you permission to train this boy. Guard, please escort Seth and Mokuba to Teana to heal any injuries then give them as much food and water as they desire. They look like they've been run over by a herd of camel," Pharaoh says.

"Thank you, Pharaoh," Aknadin says with a short bow.

"Yes, your highness," the guards say. "Come you two."

We follow the guard into Teana's room. The room is large with several beds and tables with all sorts of medicines. There are several women scurrying about healing the sick patients who are being tended to.

A woman with short brown hair and a white robe and a bit of jewelry is at a table stirring something in a bowl.

"Lady Teana, Pharaoh asked that we bring these two boys in to see you," a guard says.

Teana turns, walking over to us with the bowl in her hand. "Very well. I will tend to them," she says.

The guards bow then take their leave.

"Take a sit on the bed over there," Teana says, pointing to an empty bed. "I shall be over there shortly."

We do as she asks. A few moments later, Teana comes over with a tray. The bowl she was mixing the medicine in one of the many things on the tray. She sets it down on the small table between two of the beds. "Bahiti, could you come over here and help me tend to these boys, please?" Teana asks.

"Of course, Lady Teana," Bahiti says.

"You treat the younger one. I've got this one," Teana says, sitting on a stool.

Bahiti nods, sitting on one as well. They start working on cleaning our wounds.

"So, who are you and where did you come from?" Teana asks.

"I'm Seth, and he's my brother, Mokuba. A poor village that was burnt down a few days ago," I reply.

"Oh dear. That's terrible. I'm sorry to hear that. The Pharaoh must see great potential in you if you're allowed to stay here," she says as she wraps my arm.

"Mother always said I was smart, and I'd rise to greatness. I wanted to see if she was right. While I was in the throne room, the Millennium Rod reacted to me," I explain.

"Ah. You may be next in line for the Rod then. Have you been assigned your trainer to teach you about the Items and fighting?" she asks.

"Aknadin? I believe is his name," I reply.

Teana nods. "He's very kind. You will enjoy working with him. I enjoy being in his presence immensely. He is very strong. He is the Pharaoh's brother."

"He seems to be. I can't help but be excited to work here," I say.

She smiles. "It's an honour to work here. Pharaoh is very kind," she says, standing up. "Alright, you're all set."

"As are you, Mokuba," Bahiti says.

"Thank you very much," I say.

They nod. Then we leave the room.

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Mana_**

I stare at the wand my brother, Master Mahaado, gave to me a few years ago when I started my training to be a magician under his rule. Mahaado is a very good teacher and magician. He holds the Millennium Ring as well, so he's one of the high priests. He has been a high priest for a year now. He enjoys it immensely. I'm glad. I love to see my brother happy. He deals with palace security.

We're in the magician's training grounds. It's a large temple a few miles from the palace. We come here once a day to train. I'd enjoy it more if people weren't so mean. I wave my wand frantically, trying to produce magic. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get it to do anything! Well, anything good for that matter. I sigh heavily.

"You know if you actually read your book then you wouldn't have this problem," Bakari sneers, creating a whirlwind with his wand with ease.

"You should know you can't get freebies just because you're Master Mahaado's little sister," Chigaru scoffs, doing the same. "Ha! My whirlwind is great!"

"As if!" Bakari scoffs. "Mine is the best!"

"Come on, Mana! Let's see you make a whirlwind," Chigaru smirks.

"You know she can't," Dendera laughs, summoning her own whirlwind.

Angry tears fill my eyes. I concentrate, waving my wand frantically. "I'll show all of you!" I exclaim. My eyes widen when a large bubble appears. "Wow… look, Master Mahaado!"

"Idiot! He asked us to create a whirlwind, not a fucking bubble!" Bakari scoffs.

"But-"

"Why are you even _trying_ to be a magician? You clearly have no skill. You can't listen to directions at all!" Dendera scoffs, throwing her curly brown hair across her shoulder, and sticking her nose in the air.

I clench my fists. Gods, why do I have to train with them? They're so mean!

"Enough! You are here to become magicians. Now is not the time to act like a bunch of children," Master Mahaado snaps. "You three still have a long way to go before you can criticize someone else on their skills. Chigaru, Bakari this is not a competition. Size is not everything the bigger the wind the harder it becomes to the control. You two need to learn that. Dendera, if you believe yourself to be so skilled that you can say who should or should not be a magician then perhaps you should teach next class as you do not believe my judgment to be sound when it comes to who is capable of being a magician. Mana, though your bubble was impressive, it was indeed not what I asked for. You need to work on your concentration. Magic comes from you, and you need to learn to channel it. You must focus your mind on your spell."

We bow and apologize.

I close my eyes, concentrating. I try to picture a whirlwind, but all that's coming to my mind is playing with the princes. They're so much fun to play with. They don't treat me bad like the magicians here do. We've been friends since we were little. Mahaado and I used to play with them all the time. But, ever since my brother has become a high priest, he hasn't been able to play much. He barely pays any attention to me. Only if I make a mistake during our training, which is _all the time_!

I listen to everyone talking amongst themselves and the swishing of their whirlwinds. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I squeeze my eyes shut then open them. I stare at my wand. "Come on," I whisper, tears stinging my eyes. The others are looking at me. Some whisper to each other, then laugh. I wipe my face, staring at the wand again. I try to see a whirlwind.

Suddenly, the tip of my wand glows. A turtle appears on the ground and walks over to my brother. I sigh, plopping down on the floor. "I wasn't even thinking about a damn turtle!" I exclaim, throwing my wand across the room.

Everyone laughs.

"Should all of you not be practicing?" Mahaado asks. "Last time I checked you are full fledged magicians as of yet so you all still have a lot of training to do." He walks over to me. "Mana, you know better than to talk like that." He picks my wand back up. "Listen to me. I know this is frustrating, but you mustn't lose heart."

"Yes, Master Mahaado," they mutter as they go back to training.

I look down, tears filling my eyes. "I can't do this," I whisper. "Everyone else is so good, and I can't even summon a simple whirlwind. All I can summon is worthless things."

"You can do this. Enough crying, Mana. You have great skill, and you are capable of great things. You need to learn to relax and focus on your magic. It isn't easy. Do you think I was good at my magic when I first started? I wasn't." He stands back up. "Layla."

"Yes, Master Mahaado?" one of the other magicians asks. She was one of the magicians who taught us and supervised us if Mahaado had to be in a meeting during our training.

"Watch everyone, they should be studying their spells."

"Of course, Master Mahaado," she says with a short bow.

"Come, Mana," he says extending a hand to me.

I look at it for a moment then take it. He helps me up. Mahaado is probably taking me to yet _another_ private training area where I'll disappoint him again! I hate disappointing him. Why can't I be a worthy sister? Like Shizuka is to Captain Jono? I mean, for Ra's sake, she's in Prince Atem's harem and gets to watch all those cute babies! What do I get to do? Fail my big brother!

"I want to show you something I found during my training. It helped me out, and I think it might help you as well," he says as we walk. "I know this is hard for you. It seems to run in the family I'm afraid."

"You seriously couldn't have had this much trouble, Master Mahaado," I mutter as I follow him into another room of the temple. I sigh as we enter the room. I hate calling my brother 'master'. He's my damn brother for Ra sake! I know he's a high priest and my teacher, but more importantly, he's my _brother_! Isn't that more important? Guess not.

"No, I had more trouble," he replies. He closes his eyes for a second and uses his magic. A book appears in his hands. He hands it over to me. "This is something that really helped me with my training. I would also suggest you spend time just concentrating on your magic. I know you find it boring, but you need to stay focused. You have a lot of potential, but your mind is all over the place, and that makes your magic all over the place. Sometimes it's useful to find a peaceful place to just think about your magic. The garden is usually a place I tend to visit when I wish to clear my mind, and just focus on my powers."

I take the book. It's large with all sorts of magic gold symbols. "I… alright, I'll do my best, Master Mahaado," I say. "Thank you." There was no way he had more trouble than I did. He's just saying that to make me feel better.

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Isis_**

My hands surround the Millennium Tauk. I close my eyes, focusing in on its power. The blue flames in front of me dance, feeling me with warm.

 _Where are you, brother?_

I rub my eyes, then try once more. I have to get through! I have to find Malik! I gasp, my eyes shooting open. Sweat covering my face. I reach into my robe pocket, dapping my face before putting it away. I try once more.

"Isis, you are wearing yourself dry. You must take a break. I know you are concerned, but you will be no help if you pass out from exhaustion," Karim says.

"He is right; you need your rest," Shadaah says.

I look between my two friends. Shadaah, Karim, Mahaado, and I grew up together. We learned the ways of being a high priest. Each of us was destined for an Item. Mahaado, the Ring, Shadaah, the Ankh, Karim, the Scales, and myself, the Tauk.

I had come to the palace when I was sixteen after Priest Shadi, the overseer of the tomb keepers and head scribe, informed me that I had been chosen to see if the Millennium Tauk had chosen me, so sadly, I had to leave my little brothers behind. Needlessly to say, they were not too thrilled. I knew I'd see Marik during Prince Atem's coronation, but only for a few hours before he had to leave to watch his tomb. Now, he's living in the palace, but Malik is still out there somewhere.

"I have to find my baby brother. If I could just figure out his whereabouts, that would put me at ease," I say.

"It's understandable you wanting to find him, but how are you going to find him if you're exhausted? You must also remember your duties, Isis," Shadaah says.

I sigh heavily. I know they're right, but it's hard. I stand up. "Alright, I shall rest for now. If either of you hears anything about my brother, please tell me immediately. I know Jono is doing his best to find him as am I."

"Of course we will, Isis. Just get some rest. You can continue searching once you've rested up," Karim says.

"Alright, thank you. Both of you," I say.

They nod, and I go into my chambers. I take my headdress and Millennium Tauk off, setting it on the table by my bedside. "I really wished you'd show me where my brother was," I whisper. I sit on my bed, sighing heavily. How did life get so complex? I would never have suspected that Malik would kill Father. Our father wasn't very kind, but Malik knew the risks. Why do it?

I jump a bit from the knocking on the door. "Come in," I say, patting my robe to get the wrinkles out of it.

Mahaado enters the room. "How are you feeling, Isis? You look worn out."

"I am. I've been searching for Malik for hours now. Karim and Shadaah made me rest," I sigh.

"Good for them," he says sitting on the bed. "I know you're worried for your brother. I would be too in your place."

"I just don't understand why I can't see him. I see a shadow of him, but when I try to hone in on his exact location, but shadow disappears without a trace. Jono hasn't said anything about his men finding anything about Malik, did they?" I ask, looking up at him, hope filling my eyes. "Have you sensed anything with the Ring, Mahaado?"

"Unfortunately I have not. My Ring has been acting strangely on occasion. Jono says there are some reports, but nothing solid. The guards can't even confirm that it was Malik they say. I'm very sorry, Isis."

I close my eyes, tears falling. "It's okay, Mahaado. You're doing your best. Everyone is. It's all we can do. At least I have Marik," I say.

I know Marik's worried as well. We spent a day catching up. I promised him I'd do everything in my power to find our brother, but so far, I'm failing him.

Mahaado sits down on the bed and wraps his arms around me. "I promise we will work things out, Isis. Just take a deep breath. I know you are very worried. I don't blame you. I have to wonder what happened. Why did Malik do the things he did. Marik seemed very willing to defend him, and take the blame. Not that I blame him. I would do the same for Mana."

I lay my head on Mahaado's chest. "Marik has always been so protective over Malik as Malik has him. Marik thinks he owed Malik because Malik tried to get the initiation instead, but Father wouldn't allow it to happen. I know you would, and Mana would do the same for you," I say shakily. "I just… if I hadn't of left then maybe…"

"You can't blame yourself Isis. Perhaps the gods are doing something. I can not tell, but there might be a reason for all of this to happen. I'm not sure what the gods could be planning," Mahaado says. "I know that is no consolation, but there must be a reason that these things happened. You had no choice in leaving anyway."

I swallow. "I know you're right. I just wished I could do more than what I have been. The Tauk should be able to see his future, but I can't get past the barriers. He seems to be in a deep fog of darkness. I fear the worst, Mahaado. What will become of my brother if we can't find him?" I whisper hoarsely, tears continuing to fall.

"We all wish we could do more. Take heart in the fact that since it is able to show you just that little bit it means that he is still alive. What may come of him, I am not sure, but the good news he is currently alive. I worry that all this is a part of something bigger. I have yet to figure out why my Ring is reacting the way it is. I fear something big is coming."

I look up at him, touching his face gently. "That's true. I suppose the only thing we can do is pray and use our Items to seek Malik out," I say.

"That is the best we can do indeed," he says. "How is Marik settling in any way?"

I nod, taking my hand away from his face. "He's doing quite well, actually," I say sitting up. "He's made friends with the princes. He adores them. He loves training with Jono as well. I'm so proud of him. How is Mana?"

"I'm glad he is making friends," Mahaado says. He sighs a little bit. "She is doing better. Her training is going slowly though. I have given her one of my old spell books that I found most helpful during my own training. She doesn't believe me when I told her I had trouble training as a magician, but no matter. Some of the other trainees are being rude to her. I have to assume that part of it has to do with her being my little sister, but I don't put up with their comments."

"I am as well. Oh dear. I hope she'll read the book. You know how she is about reading magic. I'm sure there are ways to make it fun though. Lady Teana makes teaching a lot of fun for her students, and she knows magic as well. Perhaps she could be of help?" I say.

"I hope she does as well. She has great potential, but she squanders it by not focusing her mind or practicing her spells. I do have the hope that I entertain my students, though I must also teach them the skills to survive. Though you may have a good idea. I may have to talk to her about it."

"She does. She has a lot of spirit, and that'll take her far. Marik has the opposite problem. He'll focus on one thing, and become obsessed until he's mastered it. It's actually quite amazing that the princes are able to get him to relax, but if anyone can do it, it's them. I'm sure Mana misses playing with them as well, but she has to realize that things are changing. She needs to be able to take your place one day. I believe in her. I'm sure you're a great teacher, Mahaado. Perhaps she feels intimidated and wants to prove herself to you? She may feel inferior to you, and that she's not good enough. It's just a feeling I get, so I could be wrong, but...I'm sure Teana won't mind helping her though. She needs guidance. You know how much she adores Mana."

"It will take her far. I am glad they can do that. They are very good at getting people to relax. She needs to understand that one day Prince Atem will be Pharaoh, and then he will not have time to play with her like that. It's a shame, but it's the way it is. It is possible. I know that Teana adores her. I will talk to her about helping to instruct Mana. She needs extra training it would seem. That is the case for powerful magicians though. I had to spend long hours with Masa, so he could hone his magic to the best it could be."

"She will realize it in time. She's lucky to have a very patient brother on her side. Yes, Masa is definitely a powerful magician. You trained him very well. Remember when we first came here? We always stuck by each other. We helped train each other even if Shadaah, Karim, and I didn't have magic, we still supported you. You supported us as well. We were a team. I think that's the problem with Mana. She doesn't have anyone to support her. She has the princes, but they're not always around. It doesn't help she's being ridiculed either. Teana will have her work cut out for her."

"Thank you," he says. "I agree. She doesn't have that support. She will have her work cut out for her indeed, but I know she can do it. If anyone can help my sister it would be her after all. Plus she has her own apprentices as well, so Mana won't be alone."

"That's very true. Plus, Teana can teach her healing magic as well," I say. "Who knows, she may teach you a thing or two," I tease, hitting him gently in the ribs with my elbow.

He laughs. "Who knows, she just might. She might be good with healing magic. Who knows. It's always hard to tell what kind of magic someone will be good with at first glance."

"That's true. I'm sure she'll become an amazing magician as Marik will become an amazing personal guard," I say. I lean my head on his shoulder. It's so nice to be near him. His very presence calms me immensely. I reach down, taking his hand gently. "It must be a struggle to train Mana and Prince Atem on top of all your other duties. I hope you've been resting. I couldn't bear if anything happened to you."

"She will. Your brother will become amazing. It is a lot of work. Especially to prepare Prince Atem. He has to be very powerful in order to become Pharaoh. It's a great honour to train him, but a lot of stress as well. I am, and I hope you are as well. I couldn't bare if something happened to you either."

"Prince Atem still can't summon his Ka, can he?" I ask. I look up at him, smiling. "I do my best, but you know how it is."

"As do you," he says. He shakes his head. "No. I feel it is something powerful, so that is why he is having trouble. We have been working on it, but we haven't made a huge amount of progress."

"Do you sense his Ka? Does he sense it at all?" I ask.

"I can sense great power within him. His Ka is there, and it is very powerful. You know the more powerful the Ka the more difficult it can be to summon it. He can sense it to an extent, but not too much. There are a few ways to get a person to feel their Ka faster as you know, but as it would be highly illegal for me to put the Prince in danger, so I can not do that. We will just have to aid him, and bide our time."

"Yes. It's all we can do. He will reach his Ka in due time. All we can do now is wait. Wait for everything to fall into place by the hands of the gods."

* * *

 _Preview_

 ** _Seth_**

 _"That makes sense. Unless it's on criminals, right? Does the Rod holder control the person's mind to tell them information and then torture them in the dungeons?" I ask, a bit excited. I can't help it. I don't like hurting innocent people, but criminals like the bandits who killed my mother and burnt my village down need to be gutted! Criminals don't belong in this world. They have no respect for themselves or Egypt at all! I'll be glad to mind control them into beating each other to death. Gut a few as well! I grin._

* * *

 ** _Next update:_** _April 29th_

 _Until next time :)_


	9. Chapter Nine: Essence

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Essence**

 ** _Mokuba_**

I wander around the palace a bit. I know where things are since we were shown around the day before. I can't believe how much my life has changed. One moment Seth was going out to get medicine for Mother, and the next we're in the palace. He may be the new holder to one of the Millennium Items. I'm sad that mother died though.

I know Seth has stolen before to keep Mother and me alive. He doesn't know that I know, but I know a lot more than he thinks. I never said anything about it since I know why he was doing it. Now though we won't have to worry about that.

I do hope I'll be able to pull my weight as well. I don't want to have to rely on my brother all the time. I know everyone says he is the smart one, and the one who will aspire to greatness, but I don't want to be left in the dust, or live in my brother's shadow.

I walk into the palace library. It's an amazing place filled with tablets, books, and rolls of papyrus. I wish I could read. They all look so interesting. I have no idea what they are saying, but that doesn't matter. Maybe being here will allow me to learn how to read. It saddens me that the normal people can't learn, but I understand that would be very hard to do.

I'm lost in my thoughts so much, that I almost run into someone. "Sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention," I say with a slight bow.

"That's quite alright. You're Mokuba, correct?" the man asks. He's dressed in a white robe with a turban around his head. "I am Priest Shadi. Overseer of the tomb keepers and head scribe. I see that you're interested in these books. Would you like for me to teach you how to read? I heard Master Aknadin will teach your brother, and I'm sure you want to learn as much as you can as well," he says.

"I am. It's nice to meet you Priest Shadi. It would be nice to learn, but I do not wish to take up too much of your time. I am sure you're very busy. Yes, Master Aknadin will teach my brother since the Millennium Rod was responding to him," I say. I can't ask someone of such high station to teach me.

"It is quite alright. I teach students all the time. It would be wise for you to learn everything you can, and who better to teach you? Now then, we will start with the basics and work our way up. Why don't you choose one of these scrolls, and we can get started?" He says, taking a sit at the table. "They are basic scrolls."

"Thank you very much, Priest Shadi," I say with a bit of a bow. I grab one of the scrolls and sit down at the table. "I hope I will be a good student."

"I'm sure you will. You seem very eager to learn," he says taking the scroll and opening it. "Most of my students aren't as eager as you are."

"I like knowing things. Everyone says that Seth is very smart, and amazing, but I don't wish to live in his shadow. I wish to make my own way, and prove myself," I say.

"And you can. There are many other jobs around here than being a high priest. My job is very important even if I am of lower status. Everyone has an importance in life. Even the lowest of citizens. It's how we keep balance in our world," Shadi says. He points to each word on the scroll, saying them allowed then making me repeat them back to him. "Do you think you can try without my guidance?" he asks. "Do the best you can. Reading is the first step, then I will teach you to write."

"That's true, everyone is important. May I ask what your jobs entail exactly?" I ask I'm not sure if that's out of line though. I repeat the words trying my best to associate the words on the scroll with the spoken ones.

"Of course not. I have several different parts of my job. There are many tomb keeper clans. The Ishtar clan is the leader of all the clans, but I have to check in to see how everything is going. He relays the information from the other clans back to me then I relay it back to the Pharaoh. There has been much disaster in with the tomb keepers, but Marik and I have been discussing a way to fix the issue. As of right now, Odion, his adopted brother, has been relaying information to Marik and Marik back to me and the Pharaoh.

During meetings, I write down everything that is said. I write new laws if need be. Any types of executions or exile. I have a list of whose Ka is in whose Ka shrines. I also write up lessons for my students. I teach history to the princes as well," Shadi says. "You're getting it. Try again. Slow down though, we're not in a race. We have time."

"I'd heard rumours about something happening with the Tomb Keepers, but I wasn't sure if they were true or not. You can't believe everything you hear after all," I say. It is true. A lot of people were talking about the guards looking for someone who had run away from the clans. No one had much details on the issue, but the guards warned people that he could be dangerous, and if we saw anything that we should report it to them. "You seem to have a lot of jobs. Isn't that a bit much for just one person to be able to handle?"

"Sadly, it's true. Captain Jono, High Priestess Isis, and High Priest Mahaado are doing everything they can to track Malik down, but sadly, they haven't been able to find him. I have been praying that they do," Shadi says. He laughs. "I don't do it all by myself. I'm just in charge. I have much help."

He continues to help me to read from different scrolls. After an hour has passed, he takes the last of the scrolls, rolling it up. "You are a fast learner. I think that will be all today. I have some things I need to do. Excuse me," he says, standing up. "An hour lesson every other day should suffice for you, Mokuba?"

"I hope you're able to find him," I say. "Thank you. If that is alright for you then I can certainly do that. Thank you, Priest Shadi. I am honoured that you wish to teach me." I stand up and bow again. He is a really good teacher as well. I'm so glad that I met him, and he is willing to teach me how to read, and other things. I'm excited to know what I can learn here at the palace, and who I will meet. Maybe one day I'll meet the princes, though I'm not going to keep my hope up for that.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Seth_**

"I hope I'm not troubling you, Master Aknadin," I say as he leads me to the courtyard. On the other side, Captain Jono is training some of his guards. Marik, the tomb keeper I had heard about, is among them as well. "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't I be training with them?" I ask.

"You are not troubling me. If you were I would not have asked my brother to allow me to oversee your training," he says. "Jono is a great teacher, but you need specialized training if you are going to wield one of the Items."

"Oh. I suppose that's understandable. What will I be learning today, Master Aknadin?"

This is really exciting. I can't believe one of the Item's is interested in me of all people! Shouldn't the next person in line for the Rod be someone of importance? Someone of nobility? What does Master Aknadin think of me, a peasant who just happened to stumble in just yesterday with his kid brother? I hope I can make him proud. I hope I can make them all proud.

"Today I will just be teaching you the basics of fighting. You have a long way to go coming from such humble beginnings, but the Items choose who they see as fit to wield them, so there is no predicting that. Obviously the gods had intended for you to come to the palace. I am sorry about what happened to your village; however, it appears to me that the gods have been leading you on a path here in order for you to take up the Millennium Rod, and protect Egypt. I have no idea what the gods have planned, but they work in strange ways indeed," he says.

"I will do my best to be worthy of the Rod and to live in the palace," I say, bowing. "I am ready to start when you are, Master Aknadin."

"Your training will not be easy. Any of the other high priests can tell you that this takes dedication. If you slack off you will not do well," he says. He picks up some practice weapons. "We are going to start easy, but you must be prepared for it to get harder."

"I will do whatever it takes," I say, taking one of the practice swords from his hand. I know a bit about fighting, but I know this will be a lot more advanced and difficult than what I'm used to. I know I can do this.

"Good, you are already more dedicated than some," he says. "You must be ready to all a lot of times before you can rise to greatness. You must learn the rules of combat."

"I love to learn. I want to learn all that I can," I say.

"It is a good thing to wish to learn a lot," he says as we start to practice. "Speak freely, do you have any questions?"

"I do actually. Thank you for allowing me to ask them, Master Aknadin," I say. "What exactly do you do? What does your Item do?"

"You are welcome. I figure as my student you should be able to ask questions that you need to ask. Of course, I may not answer all of your questions right away, but I will do my best to answer what I see as valuable information. I am in charge of the temple shrines. I keep up with what Ka are in the shrines, and making sure they are alright. And the other temples as well. My Item allows me to extract Ka from people's body so the wielder of the Rod may seal the Ka away into stone tablets. My Item also allows me to see into people's minds. I can't venture too deep, only see the thought that is at the front of their mind."

"Ka shrines? What are Ka?" I ask as we continue to trade blows. "Like the temples for the gods?" I'm not doing too fantastic, but I'm slowly getting the hang of it. When I fall down, Master Aknadin helps me back up before we start up again. "So… you can read what I'm thinking right now?" I ask, nervously. It's not that I'm thinking bad thoughts, but the thought of someone prying into my mind is a bit unsettling.

"You will learn to summon your Ka eventually. It is a guardian for each person it is different. It is one of the parts of the human soul, and it has powers based on what the person desires. Mahaado will have to aid you in summoning your Ka. He is the best Magician in the palace, and the current holder of the Ring. I only read minds when I deem it needed. I don't tap into the power often. I mostly just use it to detect liars when a meeting is being held to decide someone's fate."

"Can everyone living here summon their Ka?" I ask. "Oh. I suppose it's a useful Item to have. You said it extracted Ka and the Rod seals them into Stone Tablets? What else does the Rod do?"

"No, only high officials know how. The Pharaoh is required to know how, the high priests do as well. the Pharaoh has made it important for other high ranking people to learn Ka summoning so Captain Jono is able to summon his. People associated with the Tomb Keepers are also able to summoning theirs as Ka are their most common methods of defending themselves and the tombs. The Rod is also able to control the minds, and has a hidden blade, but these two things are not commonly used."

"That makes sense. Unless it's on criminals, right? Does the Rod holder control the person's mind to tell them information and then torture them in the dungeons?" I ask, a bit excited. I can't help it. I don't like hurting innocent people, but criminals-like the bandits who killed my mother and burnt my village down- _need_ to be gutted! Criminals don't belong in this world. They have no respect for themselves or Egypt at all! I'll be glad to mind control them into beating each other to death. Gut a few as well! I grin.

""No, Seth, that is not how things are run here. There may come a situation where you must control someone's mind; however, torture is not the way to get information. Pharaoh does not approve of such actions. The Items are meant to protect this kingdom, not to be used to harm others. Once a Ka is removed from a person they are sent to the dungeons to await execution if their crime is severe enough."

"But what if someone rapes someone or murders them with no remorse? Even robs the holy tombs? What of those people?" I ask. "Do they not get tortured even if they are wicked?"

"If we were to torture the wicked that would only make us as bad as they are," Aknadin replies. "It would also make us look really bad to the people. If they were aware we were doing things like that they would wish to follow us out of fear instead of out of respect. A rule run by fear can never succeed."

"I understand. So no torturing criminals and controlling minds?" I ask.

"No. The only time you should use the power is if the Pharaoh asks you to for whatever reason. The main use you will have for the Rod is to seal away the Ka of criminals."

I nod. "Thank you, Master Aknadin. I apologize for my… behaviour," I say, looking down in shame. I'd be surprised if he'd want to teach me anything now. I want to learn, but am I worthy of being taught?

"I understand your anger especially with what happened to your home. I can fully understand why you would wish to hurt those who hurt you, but we are much better than petty criminals. We must show the people that we love and care about them. When I was your age, I felt the same way. I felt that torturing criminals for information was the best way to go, but having the Eye opened my eyes to the truth. I realized that people would listen more if we are kind than if we are cruel."

I look up at him. "I understand. I am grateful to have you as a teacher, Master Aknadin," I say with a bow.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Atem_**

I walk outside onto the courtyard where Mahaado is with, the newcomer, Seth. Both of them bow to me.

"Prince Atem, a pleasure to meet you," Seth says, standing up. "I am Seth."

I smile. "It's nice to meet you, Seth. Hello, Mahaado, how are you today?"

"I am well, Prince Atem, how are you faring? Seth must join us in practicing to summon our Ka. Master Aknadin has suggested I aid him in summoning his Ka as well as he may be the next to receive the Rod. I hope that is not a problem."

I look up at Seth. "I suppose people as tall as the trees in the oasis can train with me," I smirk.

"What?" Seth blinks.

I laugh. "Sorry. Yes, I'd love to train with you, Seth."

Seth smiles. "Thank you, Prince Atem. I hope I do well."

"I'm sure you will," I say.

Seth smiles, and we move a few feet away from each other.

"Has Master Aknadin told you anything about Ka, Seth?" Mahaado asks.

"He did, Master Mahaado," Seth replies.

"Then what do you know of them?" Mahaado asks. "I ask because I wish to know what I will have to explain to you if anything."

"They are one of the parts of the soul. Everyone has one, and their power depends on the desire of their host," Seth replies. "The Ka of criminals are sealed into tablet shrines of the high priests and the Pharaoh to protect Egypt."

"Wow. You really take in a lot, don't you? It took me a few days to remember that," I say, laughing nervously.

Seth smiles. "I take in everything I learn. It's always good to absorb as much knowledge as possible. If I am going to be a high priest, then Master Aknadin suggested I work hard," he says.

"It is never a bad thing to work your hardest. It does appear you know a lot. Well the main way to summon a Ka is to focus on it. Once you start to be aware that it is there you will be able to attempt to summon it. There is an energy inside of you that is your Ka. It is hard to explain how it feels, but you will know it when you do feel it," he says. He closes his eyes for a second, and a creature appears behind him. "This is my Ka, Illusion Magician."

He nods. "Wow." Seth gasps.

Illusion Magician has always been my favourite of the high priests' Ka. It's a small magician dressed in purple with a pointed hat that curls. He holds a green wand and has no face.

"Since Mahaado's a magician, his Ka's abilities deal with magic because that is his desire," I say.

"Do the power of Ka from the person's desires come after the Ka is sensed within the soul, or are people born with a specific type of Ka with the powers matching the desire before they are aware?" Seth asks.

"I am not sure the answer to that question. I have reason to believe that it happens before the person is aware of their Ka, but there is also reason to believe that is not the case. It stands to reason that they are able to know the desires of the person before the person is aware of them as they are a part of that person's Ka. In that regard the soul is more aware of the desires of the person even before the mind knows of those desires. I believe that it is possible that the Ka know the desire of the person before the person is aware they exist, but as you can tell the question is difficult to answer, and indeed I can not give you a solid answer," Mahaado says.

"Hm. Interesting. Perhaps I can find out?" Seth muses. "I am ready to train."

"Perhaps," I smile. "Oh, just to warn you, I'm having quite a difficult time with my Ka. I hope you won't be too angry."

"I have no reason to be," Seth says.

I sigh in relief. I was worried for a moment he was going to get mad at me. I know it's frustrating to Mahaado to have to train me. I only feel specks of my Ka fluttering within me. I've been training for four months now too! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. Heba can summon his Ka now. It's quite powerful. Summoned Skull is what it's called. Apparently, it has lightning powers. I don't think anyone will be taking my little brother lightly!

"Perhaps you can. Very well, try to find the power inside of you," Mahaado tells him. He turns to me. "Do not lose heart, Prince. I know it is very frustrating to not be able to summoning your Ka, but your Ka is very powerful, so that will make it more difficult. Just do your best."

Seth nods, closing his eyes and focusing.

"Right," I say with a smile, doing the same.

Seth and I focus hard on our energies to summon our Ka. As usual, I feel nothing but sparks here and there. This is getting ridiculous! "Do you feel anything, Seth?" I ask, opening my eyes.

Seth shakes his head. "Not yet. So you're having trouble summoning your Ka? Will I have the same trouble?"

I look at Mahaado sadly. I know he's working hard training me, his magicians, his little sister, Mana, as well as his high priest duties. I never wanted to be a burden to my friend.

"I hope not. Mahaado already has enough to deal with training me into summoning my Ka," I sigh.

"Hm. I have to wonder what your Ka is. Must be pretty powerful if it's taking you so long to even sense it," Seth says. He closes his eyes, focusing again. "A small spark…"

I do the same. "That's what I've been getting for months. Sparks here and there. Some are stronger than others, but nothing to help me hone in on its abilities or materializing it from my body," I say.

"Well, I suppose that's why we're training together," Seth says.

I smile. "Right."

We continue, trying to feel our Ka. It's rather exhausting. I find it the most exhausting out of all my training, and that's saying something because I am bored to tears when I'm in my lessons. Shadi drones on and on. I wished he'd make things more exciting. My other teachers are pretty interesting though. Even though Ka summoning is the most difficult, I enjoy it the most because I get to spend time with my best friend even if we're not playing as we used to.

"So you have a brother?" Seth asks.

"Yes. He's two years younger than I. His name is Heba," I say.

"Ah. Mokuba is my brother. He's ten," Seth says.

"The same age as Heba!" I laugh.

"How old are you…? Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. I'm not going to blow up if you ask me something. I want friends. I'm twelve. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah. I'm sorry about your village," I say.

"Thank you, Prince Atem. I'm just grateful my brother was able to get out," Seth says.

"Yes, that is a blessing," I say. "How did you like training with my uncle?"

"He was very nice. I enjoyed it a great deal."

"Father said that the Rod was reacting to you?"

"It seemed to be when Mokuba and I were near it. Master Aknadin insisted he train me. I thought Master Akins would since he holds the Rod, but apparently, that isn't the case. I don't mind though."

"Aknadin only trains people he deems as worthy to train. He likes to be around intelligent and noble souls who love Egypt. I suppose he saw that in you," I say. I gasp, my eyes shooting open.

Seth looks at me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Y-yeah… I just… feel strange…" I mutter.

"Your Ka, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," I muse, focusing. I try to get the feeling back, but there's nothing but sparks. I sigh. "Nothing."

"We're in this together, so we can't give up," Seth says. "What kind of prince would you be if you did? You're supposed to be Pharaoh, no?" He looks at me, eyes wide. "Umm… I'm sorry. That was out of line, forgive me," he says with a bow.

"It's fine. You're right. I cannot lose hope. I have to be able to summon my Ka in order to protect Egypt. We can do this together. It'll take a while, but we can," I say, smiling.

Seth smiles, then closes his eyes to focus on summoning his Ka. I know this will take a long time, but with Seth and Mahaado helping me, and Heba, Marik, Jono, and Mana supporting me, I know that one day, I'll be able to summon my Ka.

"So what exactly do you and Prince Heba do?" Seth asks. "I'm sorry if I'm asking so many questions. I wasn't taught much about the palace, I'm afraid."

"I'm not surprised. Many people don't know about it. It's okay to ask questions. I love to talk to people," I say. "Well, Heba and I both have lessons we go to. We train with Jono for our fighting techniques. Obviously, I train with Mahaado to summon my Ka. We have teachers to teach us about the Items and what they do as well. The Item holders would be the best way to do that, but they have to have their assistances doing it because they can't. I have to learn all the laws, history, how the afterlife works, all about the gods, how the Ka and the shrines work, the tomb keepers, the possibility that I may be the chosen Pharaoh and what that means-"

"Wait, what? Chosen Pharaoh?" Seth blinks.

"Have you heard of the Ishtar clan?" I ask.

He nods. "Marik is from there, and his brother, Malik is on the run for killing the head tomb keeper, his father," he says.

"Yes, well, Marik has an initiation on his back that, when I get my coronation, he will have to show me. If I can read the markings on his back, then I will be the chosen Pharaoh able to summon three illusionary beasts who guard the Pharaoh's tomb. They are said to be parts of gods themselves that were created from three different gods. No one is aware of their names," I say.

"Wow. That's incredible!" Seth gasps. "You seem like you have much to do though, but I suppose it's because you're going to be Pharaoh," he says.

"Yes, but that's why I'll have help. I'd die if I had to do this alone," I say, laughing a bit.

"I'm sure. I hope I will pass these tests and become a great high priest," Seth says.

I smile. "I'm sure you will, Seth. You already seem very devoted to this cause."

"I want a better life for myself and my brother," Seth says. "What what will Prince Heba do after you become Pharaoh?"

"After Shimon passes, he will become my advisor. He trains with Shimon. He has to learn how to structure things, about executions, the laws, about the Items," I reply. "I bet it'll be strange to have your brother as your advisor, hmm?" Seth says.

"Yes, but he's really excited for it," I say. "Do you know what your brother will be doing?"

Seth shrugs. "I'm not sure. He said he ran into Priest Shadi down in the library this morning while I was training with Master Aknadin. He was beaming with joy he read a whole scroll himself," Seth says, chuckling a bit. "He seems to enjoy Shadi a lot."

"That's good. Shadi is a good teacher, but he's quite boring."

"Mokuba would disagree," Seth laughs.

I smile. "Guess someone had to be interested."

"My brother is easily amused."

I laugh. "Likewise."

* * *

 _Preview_

 _ **Kisara**_

 _"That's a good question, Honda," Mai says, biting into a piece of fruit. "I mean, they're protecting us, giving us a home, and working on strengthening us. Surely, they want something from us."_

 _"My advice would be to keep a sharp eye out. We have to stick together. There's a reason that we were chosen to be taken under their wing. Never withdraw your guard for even a moment," Otogi says._

* * *

 ** _Next Update:_** _May 27th_

 _Until next time :)_


	10. Chapter Ten: Enhanced

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Enhanced**

 _(A week later…)_

 ** _Otogi_**

I can't believe it's already been a week since Honda and I have lived here. I thought Malik was shitting me when he said we'd be protected against the guards and we'd learn everything there is to know about surviving, but damn, I was sure proven wrong. Bakura and Malik are… interesting. Bakura is some thief. He claims he's the 'King of Thieves'. Not sure what that's about, but apparently, we have to bow to him.

Malik is an ex-tomb keeper who decided he had enough living underground. Apparently, his escape caused him to meet up with Bakura, give him a good stab in the eye, and thus meeting Ryou.

Ryou is interesting for sure. Very pale skin. His sister as well. At first, I'll admit, I was scared shitless, but now it doesn't bother me too much. They're both really nice.

Every day we train with each other. We're paired up in groups. Sometimes, we have to train with Malik or Ryou. We train for an hour then break, train some more, eat, train some more, then break. It's what our lives have been so far. It's getting quite tiresome, but Bakura insisted that we learn everything there is to know before we can go to the next level; Ka summoning. I'm not sure why we can't do both at once, but whatever. I suppose we'll have to do what the thief brat says. He seems to be calling the shots around here. At least Malik will help us train. Bakura just sits on this throne chair he had someone make for him, sipping on some high class wine. When questioned, he just tells us that we'd die if we fought him.

Ennos and I trade blows, hitting our practice swords back and forth. There's plenty of room in Bakura's 'throne' room to spar. "You're quite good at fighting," I say. The boy seems really scared. I hope he'll warm up soon. I don't like seeing people afraid. "Perhaps you'll be able to fight King Bakura soon."

"Malik, stop staring at Mai's ass and train Kisara!" Bakura teases, taking a gulp of his wine.

"Who's the one staring at ass, Bakura?" Malik teases. "Don't make me come over there, and make your face symmetrical."

"Thanks," Ennos says softly. "You're a lot better though. Perhaps one day I'll be able to fight him, but that will take a long time."

"You better not ruin my beautiful face! I'll give you a scar to remember! Mai, don't let Malik intimidate you! If he does, kick him in the balls!"

"Okay... he's not bothering me though…" Mai says. "He's actually kind of nice."

"Nice? Oh please!" Bakura scoffs.

"Do they always do that?" Kisara whispers to her brother.

I roll my eyes. "Well, living on my own with Honda for most of my life definitely has taught me some skills," I say as we continue to trade blows. "Bet you're glad you're out of that place though. Sucks you were being used like that."

"Whatever you say, Bakura," Malik says shaking his head. "Ignore him, Mai; he's an idiot."

"Yes, they do; I think they call it flirting," Ryou giggles.

"That makes sense. I got used to it honestly. I had to deal with it for most of my life, so it became normal. This is weird honestly."

Mai laughs. "You guys are funny."

"Aww, so they're in love?" Kisara giggles.

"No!" Bakura snaps. "Aren't all of you supposed to be training anyway?"

"Well, we would if you'd let us," Kisara scoffs. "Um… sorry…" She mutters, looking down.

I sigh, shaking my head. I need to focus, not hear their bickering. "Yeah, I'm sure it is, but hey at least we have somewhere to live, and you're not getting beaten for making a small mistake," I point out. "So you have powers? I'm sure it wears you out. I've never met anyone with powers before. Honda said he's heard of people speaking of magicians, and about you, but you're the first person we've met that actually has any type of powers."

"I don't know," Ryou replies with a laugh. "Anyway, we should probably get to training before Bakura throws a fit."

"I'm glad for that," he says. Though it's clear he still worries he will be. He reaches up rubbing his right eye, which is covered by his bangs. "No one in my town had magic. My brother does, but I haven't seen him in years. Either way, it's an interesting power I suppose, but I wish I didn't have it. It's only caused more trouble than it's worth."

"You have a brother? Honda had an older sister, but she died from illness in our village. I'm an only child. Hm. I can imagine. I can't blame you for being scornful of your magic, but I'm sure there's a reason you have it. You shouldn't just give up on it. You have it, and you have to make use of it in a way that's comfortable and beneficial for you," I say.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in years. I barely got to see him at all honestly I was really young when he came around, and he and Mother didn't get along very well, so he didn't stay very long." He pulls his hand away and continues to spar with me. "I suppose, but it takes a lot of energy to do use. I guess there is a reason I have it, but I can't imagine why. I'm sorry about your home though."

"That sucks. I'm sorry. I hope you'll see him someday. I can imagine. There is; you just have to find it. Perhaps you'll find out here? It's alright. I'm just glad they're suffering is over with. It's been hard living on the streets, but you do what you have to do, I suppose."

This kid has a lot of spirit, but it's so broken. I hope being around people who won't be cruel to him will help bring his self-esteem and confidence back up. Everyone here seems so sad. I suppose we'll have to stick together, and support each other if we're going to make it in this cruel, harsh world.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Amane_**

Being here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Everyone was very nice, and even though Mai and I did cleaning work and cooking, it was nothing like before. We weren't mistreated at all. It was very nice. Ryou and Kisara are strange looking, but that's alright I know everyone, including me, was scared of them at first, but they are actually very nice. Ryou is a great healer, and has made us all heal up as fast as he could.

Right now I'm training with Kisara. I'm not sure about all this stealing and killing stuff, but I welcome the chance to be able to protect myself. That way I won't have to be hurt anymore.

"So you're from some other place?" I ask looking at Kisara.

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure where. It took my brother and me quite a while to pick up on the language here. I'm glad we had each other for a while, and we were young when we first heard the language," she says as we trade blows with practice swords.

"That's a shame. I'm sure both of you want to go home; though I'm glad I got to meet both of you. I mean, I know we've just met, but you two seem really nice," I say. "So do you know your old language too?"

"I do, but it's nice to have met friends. I thought everyone was an ass, but that's not the case. Ever since I was saved, then such good things have been happening. The horse I was given lead me right here. Right to my brother, can you believe that? I hope that one day I'll be able to meet the boy who saved my life. Yes, I don't remember what it's called, but I can speak it pretty well. I don't know how to write or read it though. I can teach you what I know if you'd like?" Kisara says. "Your life hasn't been easy though. I'm glad you had your sister though. She's very protective of you."

"That's cool. I'm glad you got to see him again. How old were you when you were separated?" I ask. "I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions. I would be nice to learn your language. I'm sure it's pretty just like you. Yes, Mai and I have been through bad things, but having each other helped. Ennos has been through some hard things as well. I think Malik and King Bakura have as well. I can see it in their eyes. Mai is a great sister. I want to be able to protect her as well."

"Eight? I believe? It's hard to remember exactly. The last thing I remember was being in a cage with my brother, and these bandits coming into this village and burning it down, taking everything. This man took Ryou and the bandits took me. I was with them for a while before I was sold. I've been sold all my life. It's fine. I don't mind. You're pretty as well, and so is your language," Kisara says, smiling. "It's always good to have support. What kept me going is the hope of seeing Ryou again. I always kept that in my prayers and my dreams. So what happened with you? Were you always at the house King Bakura and Malik saved you from? Yes, everyone seems to have been through a great deal, but maybe we can all help each other to heal? I hope so. It's so amazing to be welcomed and cared for. I don't remember the last time I felt this way. I feel the same way about my brother." She says something in her native language suddenly.

Ryou turns to her and says something back.

"Oh, I'm sorry you were that young. It must have been horrible. No. Our mother loved us, but once she died our father sold us to him to pay off some debt he had. I'm sure we can. It is amazing to be welcomed and appreciated. What did you two say?"

"It was. I was so scared, but I can imagine you were as well. That's horrible! Why are people so cruel?" Kisara sighs. "We were talking about the hideout and the beautiful Nile. The waterfall seems so… familiar…" She trails off. She smiles. "Well, I'm just glad I have you and the others."

"I can imagine. We were both really scared. I was only seven when we were sold. Mai was thirteen at the time. I wasn't treated too badly at first. I think it was because Mai was taking the beatings for me, but after a while, he turned against me as well. It is beautiful. Though I wonder why it's familiar to you. I'm glad I have everyone as well." I wonder where she could be from thinking the waterfall reminds her of her home. There aren't many of those around here for sure.

"That's awful. I'm glad you got out of that place though," Kisara says. She shrugs. "Not sure."

"Alright, time to make food and take a break," Bakura says. "Everyone did excellently. Very proud of all of you."

"Thanks, King Bakura," we say, bowing.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Kisara_**

After about an hour of making food with Mai and Amane, we sit at the large table. Bakura had been told by Ryou that he could start eating small amounts of 'real food' as he called it. Apparently, this means stuffing his face.

"You're going to choke," Mai says.

"I'll be fine," Bakura scoffs as he shoves more food in his mouth. He gasps suddenly, covering his face. "Shit!" he curses. He takes his hand away, blood soaking into the bandage.

"You should be more careful," I say softly. "Didn't Ryou say for you to eat soft foods and the more solid ones to take it easy?"

"I'm tired of eating fucking soup! It's annoying! I've been eating it for almost two months now!" he exclaims, standing up. He rips his bandage off and storming out of the room.

"Umm… did I say something wrong?" I ask, looking at everyone.

"Bakura…" Ryou sighs.

"I'll go talk to him," Malik says standing up, and going after the thief.

"I don't think you have to worry," Amane says. "Bakura's just stubborn. It's hard to convince him to sit still, and not strain himself too much. Good thing is he should be able to get back to normal in a week or two if he stops doing things like that. Malik really tore his face up."

I nod. "That's good. Poor guy. I hope he's going to be alright. I'm sure Malik feels horrible about it," I say.

"No doubt. They seem pretty close," Mai says.

"They're a pretty incredible team together. They got you two out of that house, convinced Honda and me to join them, and evaded a pack of wild guards. They seem to really enjoy each other's company, but hate it at the same time as well," Otogi says.

I look around. It's so strange being here. I never thought I'd actually be accepted anywhere in my life. But I am, amongst these criminals. These people don't know a thing about me, and yet, they're willing to help me get stronger. They're willing to protect me. It's an incredible feeling to be cared for.

"Are you guys excited about finding out your Ka?" I ask, taking a sip of the wine. It's the best I've ever had. Bakura always makes sure we have the best.

"It'll be interesting for sure," Amane says. "I mean… to think that we have this creature that lives inside of us to protect us. Bakura's Ka is really cool! It took down a lot of people at once."

"It'll be interesting for sure," Honda says.

"I already know about my Ka," Ennos says softly.

"I know about mine as well," Ryou says. "Bakura and Malik taught me while I was here. They both have really impressive Ka."

"I'm excited to meet mine. Oh? What Ka do you have, Ennos, Ryou?" Mai asks. "It's amazing to get a decent meal, isn't it? Bakura's Ka is rather impressive for sure."

"Yes. Understandable he isn't someone to mess with," Otogi says. "I have to agree, Mai. I have to wonder about my Ka as well. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"Does anyone ever blank out sometimes and feel a loss of energy?" I wonder out loud. I turn to my twin. "I'd like to see your Ka, Brother."

"It's really nice to have a good meal," Amane replies. "I don't remember the last time I had food this good."

"Mines a bit… strange," Ryou says. "Though I can show you if you really want to see."

"I'm not very good at summoning mine, but I can try," Ennos says closing his eyes a bit. A three-headed dog-like monster appears It's coat is black, and each of the heads has a different eye colour. One of them has blue eyes, one of them has silver eyes, and the other has gold eyes. Ennos then looks at me. "You have a lot of power from your Ka; you probably use it without knowing it because of how much power your Ka has."

"We'd love to see it," Mai says. "You'd think Amane and I would have a decent meal because we lived with the richest man in the village we lived in, but apparently not. He'd make us cook all this great food, and we'd get the scraps-if we were good."

"Oh. That's strange," I say. "Your Ka is really cute, Ennos."

"I think it's pretty badass. Wonder if I have a badass Ka, too," Otogi says. "Yes, this food is great. Never thought I'd get a decent meal in my life."

"Thanks," Ennos says stroking one of the heads. "He's a very good Ka. He's helped me out a lot. He'd very protective."

"I probably have a cooler Ka than you, Otogi," Honda says sticking his tongue out.

"Alright," Ryou says. he closes his eyes for a bit as well. He summons a monster, but shortly after that, another monster comes out as well.

"You have two Ka monsters?" Amane asks.

"Sort of. I'm not really sure how that works, but Bakura and Malik were surprised as well," Ryou says.

"As if!" Otogi scoffs. "My Ka could blast you into next week, Honda!" He looks at Ryou's Ka's. "Bad ass. Like the one holding the doll. It gives off the creepy, motherly vibe my mother used to give off."

"Wow. Very impressive, brother," I say. Huh. Wonder why there's two. Do I have two as well?

"So, do you know which one your Ka is?" Mai asks. "Can you summon just one at a time, or do you have to summon them both because they're linked together?"

"You only wish your Ka could do that!" Honda exclaims.

"Thanks, guys. I'm not sure exactly. I think I can summon them one at a time though," Ryou says.

"The one with wings is your actual Ka from what I can tell. The other one I'm not sure how it's connected to you, but it is," Ennos says.

"How do you know that?" Honda asks.

"Magic," he says.

"Magic?" Amane asks.

"Yeah, some power I've had since I was really young. I can see the energy a Ka gives off, and in some cases, I can summon another person's Ka, but that takes energy," Enno says.

"We shall see, Honda. We shall see. So you could summon our Ka right now?" Otogi asks.

"The one with the wings fits you the best, Ryou," I say. "I'd like to see my Ka, but I wouldn't want to use you to do so if it'll upset you. I'm sure people have taken advantage of your powers."

"Everyone seems to want something from us," Mai sighs. "What do you suppose Bakura wants with us? I mean, he and Malik haven't done anything to us, but…"

I'm wondering the same thing. They had no problem that I came to their hideout. Admittedly, they were shocked at first, but after finding out I'm Ryou's sister, they welcomed me in. Why build up a clan of misfits-people who are treated so poorly? What purpose do we serve? Why make us stronger? Will we be used as weapons? Weapons for what?

"I could summon most of your Ka, though yours Kisara, is too powerful. It hurts just looking at it for too long. Bakura has a really powerful Ka as well. Malik's would be hard to summon, and he isn't even as tough as yours and Bakura's," Ennos says. "Yeah, people have wanted the power. Who wouldn't?"

"When I met Bakura and Malik, it was to heal Bakura's wound. Malik was surprised at my appearance, but he warmed up quicker than most people. Bakura, on the other hand, seemed almost disappointed that I was human. I'm not sure exactly what Bakura is planning, but I have a feeling they actually want to help."

"Malik said if we went with them then they would make sure we're fed, clothed, and that we will be protected," Honda says.

"They haven't hurt us, or done anything. They haven't even made us do anything. Back where we came from we were forced to clean and all that, but not here," Amane says.

"Still, I do wonder what they want from us," Honda says sipping his drink. "I mean, what is the point in all of this?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ennos. I don't mean to cause you pain," I say.

"That's a good question, Honda," Mai says, biting into a piece of fruit. "I mean, they're protecting us, giving us a home, and working on strengthening us. Surely, they want _something_ from us."

"My advice would be to keep a sharp eye out. We have to stick together. There's a reason that we were chosen to be taken under their wing. Never withdraw your guard for even a moment," Otogi says.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Ignite

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Ignite**

 _(four years later…)_

 ** _Bakura_**

 _It's time!_

The hooves of our horses pound the earth as we make way to the palace. The mummy tied to the back of my horse hits the ground with blissful satisfaction.

"Take care of the pest problem," I say as Diabound cloaks me in her divine darkness.

"It would be my pleasure. I'll meet you inside," Malik says.

I give him a nod, and as I near the gate, I take my grappling hook from my belt, and throw it. It lands at the top of the gate just as I planned. I jump off my horse, and cut the mummy loose. I scale the wall with it in tow with skill only I'm capable of. Once I reach the top, I put the object away and jump. As always, I land with grace and beauty.

I walk towards the palace. Guards are lined up, whispering to each other to be on high alert. Those fools have no idea the real danger they're in. Two guards stand at the doors of the palace. I smirk, making myself visible.

"You dare approach the royal palace?"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"A king is robed in gold is he not?" I grin, lifting an arm to show my prize of my latest raid. "That makes me a king too. The King of Thieves."

"The finest of gold! You're a tomb robber!"

"Wow! Really! Didn't know that! I'm glad you told me! Thank you, kind sir! In fact, I know the perfect way to repay your kindness!" I say. I take my whip out of my belt. I flick my wrist, the whip uncoils, and before he have time to react, he's beheaded. Blood sprays, landing on the guard standing in horror beside of his once living comrade, and against my face and chest. I lick my lips savouring the taste. I tuck my whip away. I'll have to lick that blood up later!

He stands his ground, holding his spear tightly. "You will not get away with this, thief!"

"Shut up! I have no time for the likes of you! Tell the Pharaoh, the King of Thieves from Kul Elna, the Great Bakura, has come in person to see him!"

And with that, I push past him. All the while, power from Diabound swallows him into my soul. I cackle, my beautiful laugh echoing off the walls. The mummy gives me appreciation by giving me a joyful broken bounces.

More guards try to stop me, but I dispatch them with ease.

I enter the throne room as a fool shouts that I have made my arrival. As suspected, everyone here who was having a great time, are running around like weak peasants they are. Such a shame!

"Greetings lowly peasants. I have graced you with my divine presence. You should all be honoured that I have allowed you to bask in my gloriousness because here soon, you will meet your demise; courtesy of me, The Great Bakura, the King of Thieves!"

Angry glares are sent my way.

"Aww. Not happy to see me? Well, just because I didn't get invited to the party doesn't mean I can't come. In fact, I brought gifts for the new pharaoh!" I throw the bag I have slung over my shoulder and all the gold and jewels I have loosely on my body. They give a loud _clang_! as they hit the floor.

"You stole those!" Aknadin exclaims.

"I did indeed. I stole this as well!" I cackle, jerking the mummy up. "You fools need to set better traps than that! You'll get your precious pharaohs stolen that way!"

Atem and Heba shake in rage.

"Let us handle this, Pharaoh, Prince," Shimon says.

They nod. Atem stares at me, watching me intently.

"Now, now, Pharaoh, Prince, if you wish to have him back, all you have to do is give me the seven Millennium Items," I say.

"You sure have a lot of guts, thief, standing before the six holy priests of the Pharaoh. I'll make sure the canopic jar for your guts is a somewhat larger one," Seth smirks.

"You have no idea what forces you are messing with," Mahaado says. "You would not be able to handle the power of the Items."

"If it was not bad enough that you steal from the great tombs, but you have the nerve to disrespect the Pharaoh in such a manner!" Aknadin exclaims.

"The Millennium Sales are reacting to the darkness within him. If he were to touch the Items his soul would burn," Karim says.

"Sounds like a trigger to the ultimate orgasm to me! I'm so excited!"

"Don't worry, you'll be punished by death by my hands," Seth smirks. "First, it's time to get your weak Ka from you."

Two guards push a stone slab forward then stand on either side of it.

"That won't work," Shaadah says.

"What on earth are you talking about, Shadaah? Of _course_ it will work!" Seth snaps.

Shaadah holds the Key up towards me. It glows. Sweat lines his brow and his body shakes. He gasps. "The tablet is far too small! We need a bigger one!"

"His Ka is coming!" Isis exclaims.

I cackle madly as Diabound emerges from my soul. She lets out a mighty roar.

"Oh my gods!" Marik exclaims.

I smirk at him. Such a shame he decided to pick the losing side. Oh well. He'll die either way as will Isis. If they stand in my way, they die!

"Let me introduce you to my friend. Diabound, meet the Pharaoh, and Pharaoh meet the instrument of your demise!"

"How can a demon live in the heart of a petty thief?" Shimon asks.

"She's not a demon. She's a _god_!"

"A god?" Atem echoes.

"Your monster can't be a god!" Heba exclaims.

"Oh? And why not? Because I'm 'evil'? What is 'evil'? If I'm loyal to what _you_ say is right, is that all it takes to make me 'good'?" I ask.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Millennium Items, thief! Millennium Rod!" Seth exclaims, twirling the Rod like he owns this place, "Cast this demon into the holy stone!"

The Rod glows, and power surrounds Diabound. She's constricted into a white ball of energy and dragged into the Stone.

"As suspected, the heart is cleansed," he says.

I bow my head in 'weakness'. When I speak, I speak as a lowly peasant they claim I am. "Thank you Master Seth. That horrible creature was controlling my mind, and now I'm finally free." I lift my head, grinning sadistically. "Free to annihilate you that is!" I exclaim.

Diabound bursts through the stone, pieces of rocks flying everywhere. I cackle madly.

"Your sealing stones are useless to Diabound!"

"Fine. We'll show you the _true_ power of the priests," Seth says.

I cock my head to the side. "Why don't you all fight me? I'm sure it'd entertain your dear Pharaoh!"

The priests move forward. Seth holds his arm out and turns halfway to them. "Stay back! I have this!"

"Seth-" Isis starts.

"No," Seth says, turning to me once more, "I will show this worthless animal what it means to step foot near the Great Pharaoh!" He chants a spell, and activates his DiaDhank and the Rod. A white beam is pulled into the throne room. "I summon Galestgoras! Attack his Diabound!"

The dragon moves swiftly, its fangs sinking into the arm of my mighty god. I hiss. Galestgoras grabs Diabound, throwing her down.

"What?!" I hiss.

"I'll end this in one move! Destroy it!"

The creature starts downward.

"Where did your beast go?" Seth asks. His monster looking around in confusion. "Did it return to its host?" he mutters.

"Not quite," I reply. "Diabound, it's time to activate your ability!"

"Special ability?" Seth asks.

"Ka reflect a person's desire, correct? Well, what would _I_ , the King of Thieves, desire?"

"The power to move through stone," Heba gasps.

"Shit!" Seth hisses. He moves to protect the stone slab.

"Too slow!" I cackle as Diabound emerges from the slab, destroying the weak dragon in the process. "This is boring! I want to fight the Pharaoh!"

"We can't be so reckless next time; we must attack him together!" Mahaado says.

"Yes, we must protect the Pharaoh and Prince at all cost!" Aknadin agrees.

"I don't want to fight you fools! You're a waste of my time! I want the Pharaoh! How about it, Pharaoh? Will you accept my challenge?"

Atem narrows his eyes at me.

"In fact, I'll make you a little deal: I lose, you get my head. You lose: I get your Items."

"Why do you want the Millennium Items?" Atem asks.

I jerk the mummy up, pressing my foot between the shoulderblades "Why don't you ask _him_?!" I spit.

"You filthy thief! How _dare_ you touch the Great Pharaoh Aknamkanon! I'll flay that foot to the bone!" Seth hisses.

"After all, he's the one who brought the Items into this world."

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon ruled for forty years. He ruled with justice, and put an end to the wars against this land by creating the Items," Shaadah says.

"'Peace'? Don't make me laugh! Clearly, you fools aren't too up to date with what the Items _really_ do! I suppose I'll have to fill you in. Does Kul Elna sound familiar of you fools?"

"I don't know where you came from, but your disrespectful behavior will come to an end!" Aknadin shouts.

"Let's all summon our Ka, and attack," Mahaado suggests.

The fools start chanting their spells and summoning their monsters from the shrines.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Atem_**

Anger boils within me. I can't believe someone would have the nerve to do such a vile thing as this _Bakura_ has! Who does he think he is?! What did he mean when he said we didn't know everything about the Items? He can't know more than we do. He's a peasant! A criminal! What would _he_ know about the Items that we do not?

The monsters of my priests attack Diabound.

"Diabound, show these fools how to _really_ attack! Helical Shockwave!" Bakura shouts.

A powerful, clear beam is formed between the claws of his beast. It expels it. The blast goes right through Aknadin's, Karim's, and Shaadah's monsters. Mahaado's and Seth's hit the wall.

 _Holy shit! Who **are** you, Bakura? _

"Are all of you alright?" Heba asks.

"We're alright, Prince," Mahaado says panting.

"His Ka is indeed formidable," Karim gasps.

"How can such a beast live in the soul of a petty criminal?" Aknadin asks.

"He's not a _criminal_ he's a king, as am I. The King of Assassins that is," a man says walking in his own Ka following him. "Sorry I'm late to the party. I had some pests to exterminate."

"Brother!" Isis and Marik gasp.

"Ah, did you have fun?" Bakura smirks. "You're missing a great show! The Pharaoh is _thoroughly_ entertained!"

Marik's and Isis' brother?

 _Malik!_

"Malik, where have you been all this time?" Isis asks. "I have been searching for you everywhere!"

"How can you betray the Pharaoh and Egypt like this, brother?" Marik asks.

"Very much. So glad I didn't miss the whole thing," Malik says to Bakura then he looks at his siblings. "Of course, I would fight for Bakura. He is the only one who actually cared about me. He made me stronger than anyone ever could, and ever would. While you were getting pampered in the palace, and kissing the Pharaoh's feet I was learning more than you could imagine. If you really want to know something then perhaps you should look beyond these golden walls."

"You have chosen your path, and you will be punished as such," Aknadin says.

"If you say so, old man. I see the opinion of me hasn't changed in all these years. Make me not feel bad for wanting to rip you to pieces!" Malik exclaims.

"The only one getting ripped to pieces is you and your worthless friend!" Seth hisses. "Battle Ox!" He turns to Karim. "Fuse our monsters!"

"Of course," Karim says. He uses the Scales, and fuses the two monsters.

"You think that monster scares us?" Malik scoffs. "Please I fight tougher monsters than that to warm up for training!"

Bakura laughs.

"Is that so? Rabid Horseman, attack Diabound!" Seth exclaims.

The beast gallops forward, ax in hand.

Bakura sighs in boredom. His Ka's snake lashes out, coiling around the arm of Seth's and Karim's combined beast.

"Looks like your pony's all tied up!" he grins.

Seth gives him one back. "Not for long. Mahaado!"

"Go, Illusion Magician!" Mahaado shouts. His monster uses his powers to trap Diabound, freeing the combined monster.

"I think you're forgetting something," Malik scoffs. "Go Death Gardius!" His monster attacks Rabid Horseman and destroys it.

Bakura gasps as the seal around his Ka grows tighter. "Do you honestly think this is going to defeat me? Weak magic doesn't work on me! Diabound, Helical Shockwave!" he exclaims.

The beast blasts the bindings away with ease. The blast sends some monsters sailing into the wall once again. My priests gasp, Ba decreasing each second.

"Come on! Can't you fools do better than _that_?!" Bakura scoffs.

Madu looks at me. "Shall I summon my Ka, Pharaoh?"

"I will summon mine, too, Great Pharaoh," Jono says.

I bite my lip, eyes shifting to Shimon. I know we need more powerful monsters, but I don't wish for anyone to get hurt…

"Your Highness, allow them to join the battle. We are here to protect you. With these two men containing such powerful Heka, we must use ours to battle them. Be that of the priests or guards you allowed to learn such power," Shimon says.

"Very well. Bomani, Madu, Jono. I give you permission to use you Ka. Be careful," I say.

"Thank you, Pharaoh," they say, summoning their Ka.

Red-eyes Black Dragon sends a powerful blasts towards Diabound, sending it into the wall.

Bakura clutches his chest, spitting up a pool of blood.

"Take that, scum!" Jono spits. The black dragon roars in satisfaction.

"You'll pay for that," the Thief King hisses, body shaking. He glares down at the mummy of Heba's and my father with such hatred.

"We won't let you harm anyone any longer! Black Luster Soldier! Attack!"

The monster moves swiftly, swinging its sword and attacking Death Gardius.

"Malik!" Bakura exclaims, turning to his friend.

 _Now's my chance!_

I stand up, walking towards Bakura.

"Great Pharaoh! You mustn't go over there! There's a battle commencing!" Shimon shouts.

I ignore him. I stand right in front of Bakura. His peasant foot upon Father's mummy! The Thief King turns. Our eyes lock.

 _" **Move**!" _ I exclaim. I put a hand on his chest, and shove him violently out of the way.

Bakura stumbles. He regains his footing by twisting his body with grace, and I must admit, beauty. As I kneel down in front of Father, I see the shocked expression on both of the Thief King's and Assassin King's faces.

"Father," I whisper, picking him up and carrying him back to the throne. I look at them. "You two better hope you're defeated soon. If you know what's good for you, you'll stand down."

"Like I'm afraid of you pesky priests! Diabound!"

"Suit yourself," I say, walking back to the throne.

 _I warned them!_

They don't realize how much danger they're in. If Bakura had made it in here a few moments earlier, he would know! The power I possess!

"Well, looks like the Pharaoh has some balls. Impressive," Malik smirks. "I think Gardius wants some revenge. Let's show them another one of your powers, my beast!" He looks at Jono. "I hope you liked playing with your dragon because I'm about to play with him!" His Ka launches a mask, attaching itself to Red-Eyes. The creature roars, moving next to Malik, facing us.

Cocky fool!

"Jono, are you alright?" Heba asks.

"Son of a bitch!" Jono gasps. "I think so."

"How can these men be so powerful?" Karim asks. "I have never seen such power like theirs."

"Marik, Lady Isis, I think our Ka will be needed to protect everyone," Bomani says summoning his Ka.

"Right," Isis and Marik say, doing the same.

"What pathetic monster is that? It looks like it couldn't even take a rock," Malik scoffs.

"My monster has more power than you would expect," Bomani replies.

"Looks like some stupid faced dessert topping to me," Malik spits. "I want to fight _real_ monsters!"

"Let me help," Heba says looking at me.

I look at my brother for a while. I close my eyes. "Fine. Be careful," I say.

"Diabound, Helical Shockwave!" Bakura exclaims. The creature's blast moving fast towards the weakened guardians.

"Spira!" Isis exclaims, Ka building a shield.

"Revival Jam!" Marik shouts. His and Bomani's monsters move beside Spira.

The blast 'destroys' Revival Jam and Marshmallon. It breaks Spira's shield. Isis falls to the floor with a gasp.

"Isis!" Shaadah exclaims.

"I'm okay, Shaadah," Isis gasps, getting to her feet. "Is everyone else?"

"We're fine," Marik says.

"Well, that was _too easy_! So much for defense!" Bakura cackles.

Marik smirks, Ka forming. "I don't think so."

"Our Ka can't be destroyed that easily," Bomani says his Ka reforming as well.

"Hm. Seems your Ka has an interesting ability, boys."

"Can we stop playing around and destroy these fools?" Seth snaps. "We're letting them gain the upperhand again!"

"Let the mighty Prince handle these two," Shimon says. "He can dish out the holy lightning of his Ka."

"Come forth, Summoned Skull!" Heba exclaims his Ka appearing. "Attack them!" His monster foms lightning that goes towards the two monsters.

"I don't think so!" Malik exclaims. He makes Red-Eyes take the attack.

"Jono!" Heba exclaims as Malik and Bakura laugh.

Jono clutches his chest, falling to his knees. He spits up a pool of blood. Standing shakily to his feet, he says: "I'm fine, Prince."

"You won't be for long! None of you will! I'm tired of playing games with you fools! Malik, let's attack these fools! Diabound, Helical Shockwave!"

"I agree. Gadius, Bone Crushing Slash!"

"Summoned Skull, counter attack!" Heba exclaims.

"Help him out!" everyone but Isis, Bomani, and Marik exclaim.

The monsters move, dishing out their attacks. Some attacks hit mid air. Upon impact, the power explodes and smoke forms around them. I squint, trying to make out whose survived and who hasn't.

Shit!

Diabound and Death Gardius still live! Only a few monsters are left. Everyone is panting heavily, Ba severely drained. This is too much! I will not allow this to continue anymore!

I stand up. "Bakura, Malik!" I exclaim.

"Pharaoh! Please, we will battle these intruders for you!" Seth shouts.

"Oh wow! He _finally_ wants to fight!" Bakura cackles. "Come on, Great Pharaoh! Show us what you've got!"

A smirk creeps upon my lips, eyes locking with the Thief King. "You should be careful what you wish for. It may come true," I say. Activating the Puzzle and my DiaDhank, I chant a summoning spell. "I summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!" I exclaim as the mighty god appears before me. "Fist of Fate!"

Bakura pushes Malik out of the way. "Diabound, show this fool the power of the White Dragon! White Lightning!" he exclaims.

A white ball of energy with blue lightning sizzling inside of it is formed between Diabound's claws, and at that moment, the blast meets the fist of Obelisk.

I shake from the force of the power, gritting my teeth. My eyes lock with Bakura's at the force of the power we're using. We push our Heka outwards more. My soul ignites in an indescribable way.

 _His eyes!_

They burn my very core! Such passion! Such drive! Electrical excitement jolts up my body is waves. It makes me push forward. Bakura does the same.

My body gives, and I fall to one knee, clutching my chest. I look up, seeing that Bakura, too, has fallen. He stands up shakily, eyes locking with mine.

"I will be back to take back what rightfully belongs to me," he says.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Boiled

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Boiled**

 ** _Atem_**

I flop on my bed, panting heavily. Jono and his men are on the hunt for Bakura and Malik. The palace is in an uproar. Sleepless nights are definite in and outside the palace tonight.

I never thought my coronation would turn into such chaos and from criminals no doubt! How was Bakura even able to summon his Ka? How did it become so powerful? Standing ground against Obelisk?! Unheard of! I'm grateful for him. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't been the chosen pharaoh.

That in itself was rather shocking, but the moment Marik showed me his back, I felt unbelievable power surging in my body. I immediately knew the three illusionary beasts' names. One, lying deep within my soul.

I close my eyes. Visions of night flashes before me in sparks behind my eyelids. The images are shadowy except for Bakura's eyes. They pierce my core, sending an indescribable feeling throughout me. A shiver runs down my spine.

A soft knock erupts my thoughts. "Yes?" I ask, sitting up.

"T- I mean.. Pharaoh, are you alright? Can I come in?" Heba asks.

"Of course you can," I say. He comes in, shutting the door behind him. "And you know to call me by my name when we are alone, Heba."

"Sorry, Atem. I just… I'm still trying to get used to it," he says sitting on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"It's only been a few hours since I've been crowned," I say then shrug. "As well as I can be. I didn't expect to use my powers so early or at all, to be honest with you. And you? You and the others took some nasty hits. Teana will have her work cut out for her." I lie back, exhausted.

"I'm alright, but I have been better. It's still a shock to have lost Father so soon," he says reaching out and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You really need some rest. I wish you hadn't had to use your power, but I suppose the gods knew what they were doing making you the chosen Pharaoh."

I tense. Why am I tensing? Heba's touched me plenty of times. I force my muscles to relax. I'm just on edge about the fight. "We all have. Yes, that was rather shocking. They always do," I say. I look at him. "You saw Teana, yes?"

"I did. I still feel bad about hitting Jono's Ka like that. I know I didn't have the choice, but I just... " he sighs. "Are you alright? I mean, I know I've asked, but you're acting kind of strange."

I nod. "I know you do. Jono forgives you. He knows you had to do it. Just worn out, I guess," I reply. "I… I am? I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I know he does. Their Ka have a lot of power. I can't imagine who Maik and Isis feel about this. I know, and I'm here to talk if you want. I just wondered if there was more. I mean, you usually don't tense up when I touch you."

"Yes. It's sad their brother took the path he did," I say, shaking my head. "I have to agree. Bakura's Diabound…" I trail off.

How do I describe the feeling I had when Obelisk and Diabound clashed? I can only imagine how it would have been if it had been Osiris battling against the creature. I shiver. Such passion! I want more!

"Umm… Temmy?" he says, confusing lacing his voice.

I look at my brother. His hand is up top of my own. When did he move it? Even with his hand resting on mine, sparks flutter deep within my soul as if it were another's touch.

I shake it off. "Yes?" I ask, looking up at him. His eyes are full of concern. Am I really acting that strangely?

"You.. umm… how should I say this? You're kind of aroused," he says with a blush.

"Huh?" I look down, sure enough, I am. "I…"

Heba's touch couldn't have triggered an erection out of me. So what was it? Bakura? Did the passion I feel from Bakura do this to me? Why? I've never had this happen before.

 _Do I want Bakura?_

I close my eyes. This is insane! I can't want him! When he and Malik are caught, they will be executed. And yet, I can't help but want to have one more fight with him.

 _Right in here._

I want to dominate him! To feel that burning passion from those eyes!

I smirk, my cock twitching in excitement. I have to have him! If only a taste!

"Temmy…?" Heba asks.

I snap out of my haze and turn my attention to my brother. "Yes?"

"You're just acting very strange. I guess it's the fight. I just worry about you," he says.

I stare at him.

 _A smirk._

 _Power._

 _A cackle._

 _Power._

 _No fear._

 _Power._

 _Passion._

 _Power._

 _Those eyes!_

My eyes widen in shock when I realize I'm kissing him. One hand under his chin and the other threaded deep within his spiky hair. I pull away, gasping.

"I- Heba, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

 _Get it together, Atem!_

"Umm… yeah, I'm alright. Are you?" he asks staring at me.

"I… I don't…" I tackle him to the bed, kissing him again. I break the kiss, we pant. I stare down at him.

"Temmy, what's gotten into you?" Heba demands.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry, Heba," I say, getting off of him.

"It's alright, Temmy. I know you didn't mean it," he says. "I mean… if you really need to get it out of your system... I suppose…"

I shake my head. "I won't use you or anyone else in such a manner. I just need some rest. I'll be fine."

"I don't mind, Atem. I really think you need to get it out of your system," Heba says. "I mean, I'm sure it hurts to be turned on like that, and it might help you relax."

I look at him for a while. "Are you _sure_? Please don't do something that you're uncomfortable with for my sake."

"You know I would do anything for you. But no, I promise I'm alright with this," he says with a smile.

I look into his eyes, searching. I close mine. "Alright, Heba. If you're positive about this. If I make you uncomfortable, please don't hesitate to tell me," I say.

"I will, I promise," he says. "I trust you."

I nod. "Do you mind getting the oil for us then?"

"Alight," Heba says going over. He gets the oil bringing it over. "Okay, do you want me to do anything else?"

"Besides getting undressed?" I chuckle, standing up and disrobing myself. "No."

"If you're sure," Heba says getting undressed. He gets on the bed.

I get on as well. I crawl up to him. Our eyes lock. Eyes of another pierce my soul. I smirk, reaching him. I hover over him, arms keeping my upper body up. My cock rests on one of his legs.

 _He's bound. Eyes glaring passion._

My smirk grows as I capture Heba into a brutal kiss.

Heba kisses me back with less force.

We break the kiss, panting heavily.

 _I brush his face. "Mine. All mine." I whisper._

I lean down, kissing his neck.

 _He thrashes in his bindings. Insulting me. I respond by sinking sharp teeth into his throat._

Heba gasps a little bit.

I pull back, staring down at him.

 _Those eyes!_

We find ourselves in another kiss. Savouring the taste of the other. We break, panting. I reach for the jar of oil setting on the table. The action causes our cocks to rub against each other. We moan. I straight out, jar in hand. I unscrew the top. "You sure you're okay with this?" I ask, looking down at my flushed brother.

 _"It's time for fun, Thief," I smirk, idly dipping three fingers into the oil and running my other hand down his perfectly sculpted chest teasingly._

"I'm sure, Temmy," he says with a smile spreading his legs.

 _"Fuck you, Pharaoh!" he snarls._

I fall between Heba's legs. After dipping my fingers into the oil, I set the jar down on the floor.

 _"Oh, I'm going to fuck you alright. And so much more!" I grin. I grab the dripping appendage between his legs. I tease the tip with the tip of my tongue. Godly nectar drips down my chin, and I get a sample._

 _" **Never**!" I growl, thrashing. _

_My smirk widens, and I take his cock in my mouth, sucking._

 _He moans!_

I wrap a hand around Heba's cock, sucking it gently.

Heba moans bucking his hips instinctively. "Atem…"

 _"You like it?" I purr, licking up and down his cock. My fingers tease his balls._

 _"No!" he snarls. He breaks into a moan when I take his cock back in my mouth._

 _I chuckle around it, giving it beautiful sucks. The man below me tenses and shivers. Giving me beautiful sounds._

 _I pull away. I grab the cock, stroking it slowly. "How about we get you prepared for you reward against winning our little battle?"_

I pull away, rubbing his entrance with an oiled finger for a moment before pushing it inside. He tightens for a moment then relaxes once I've begun stroking his walls gently.

 _"No!" He spits. "You will die for this!"_

 _I just smirk, teasing him for a moment then sticking a finger inside of him. My cock twitches. "Someone's tight," I chuckle, stroking his walls._

 _He glares at me, body tensing._

 _I add another finger. I curl my fingers up, rubbing deep within._

 _His body arches off the bed. Sweet moans and gasps escape those wine tasting lips. His hips buck, cock sliding into the hand around it._

Two fingers stroke deep within my brother gently. I stroke his cock gently. "Having fun?"

"It is actually really nice. Are you?" He asks moaning and bucking his hips.

"Good. I am," I say, adding another finger.

 _"You say you don't like this, but your body tells me another story."_

 _"Believe whatever you want, Pharaoh! Next time, it will be **I** who will have the victory, and show you true power!" _

_"If you can win against me, that is," I smirk, continuing to prepare and stroke him._

 _"Oh, it will come, Pharaoh. You just got lucky this go round. Next time, you won't be so lucky. I'm not someone to fuck with," he gasps when my hand speeds up._

 _"Perhaps, but that is why you are mine," I say, withdrawing my fingers and releasing his cock._

Withdrawing my fingers and releasing his cock, I sit up. I settle between Heba's legs. I press the tip of my cock against his entrance then grab his legs, rubbing his thighs gently."Ready?" I ask.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it too," he says and nods. "I'm ready when you are."

 _I sit up. He tries to kick me. I grab his legs, settling between the muscular legs of the Thief King. I press my cock against his entrance. My hands move to grab his thighs, enjoying the feeling of them underneath my touch._

 _"Ready?" I smirk._

 _"For you to die!"_

 _I chuckle, pushing into the Thief King bounded below me. I moan._

I push slowly into Heba. I moan.

He gasps a little bit.

"Are you okay?" I ask, stilling inside of him. My cock barely within him.

 _He hisses, body tensing._

 _"Relax. You're supposed to enjoy it too," I whisper, rubbing his thighs gently._

 _"Since when? Did I say I wanted to?" he snaps. "Get out and off of me!"_

 _"Now, now. Don't be like that. This is for both of us."_

 _"More like for you and your stupid 'reward'!"_

 _"It's both of our rewards."_

"I'm alright. Just hurts a little bit, but nothing I can't handle," Heba says. "Keep going."

I nod, sliding in all the way. I moan.

 _"Whatever! Just hurry up and get done with this stupid game of yours!" he snaps._

 _"Patience is a wonderful thing. You ought to learn it sometime," I say. I slide into him fully, moaning loudly._

 _"Hm. Says you. I have no patience when it comes to the likes of you."_

 _I let him adjust for only a moment. I pull out so only the tip of my cock is embedded within him, then slam into him deeply._

 _He moans, body arching off the bed._

Heba moans as well. "Gods, Atem."

I patiently wait for him to adjust. I pull out then thrust back into him deeply, moaning. I repeat the action, again and again, gaining speed. My nails dig into his thighs. I push his legs up to his chest, allowing me to get in deeper.

 _I pull him towards me as much as the bindings allow. I grab those flailing legs, pushing his thighs against his gorgeous body as I thrust deep within him. My nails dig into his thighs._

 _He moans, bucking his hips all the while thrashing underneath me._

 _"Gods!" I moan._

Heba moans bucking his hips.

I lean down, kissing Heba passionately as I keep a deep steady rhythm within him. Moans are swallowed.

 _I lean down, kissing his chest. If only I could kiss those perfect lips! What I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into them and lick up the blood!_

 _I settle for biting his chest instead._

 _"Shit," he gasps as I hit that wonderful spot deep within him at the same moment._

My teeth break the skin of Heba's lips. My tongue licks the blood. I hit that wonderful spot deep within him.

Heba gasp, kissing me back.

 _"Like that, don't you?" I smirk, sitting up and thrusting deeply._

 _"If you're going to fuck me, at least fuck me like you mean it!"_

 _"Gladly," I smirk, thrusting hard, fast, and deep._

 _"Much better!" he moans, wrapping his legs tightly around me, and bucking his hips wildly._

I break the kiss, sitting up. I thrust into him harder and faster, moaning. "Gods…"

He moans as well. "Gods never knew you were this wild."

I chuckle breathlessly. "Seems I am." I move a hand from his thigh to his cock, stroking it.

 _"Fuck…!" I moan loudly, continuing to slam into him._

 _"Such a naughty mouth! So unbecoming of you, Pharaoh!"_

 _"Atem," I gasp. "Here. With you, I am Atem. No one else. And Atem doesn't hold back."_

 _A smirk forms upon those lips. "Is that so? Well, show me what you've got, Atem!"_

Heba moans bucking his hips. "Atem…"

"Heba…" I moan.

 _"Only for you," I moan, grabbing his gorgeous dripping cock. I stroke it as I fuck him._

 _"Oh? And what makes me so special?" he moans, bucking his hips wildly._

"I'm… close…" Heba moans.

"So am I…" I moan, speeding up my thrusts and strokes to his cock.

 _I stare down into passion. "Don't you know? You feel it too."_

 _He stares up at me, moaning and bucking his hips as we near our beautiful completion._

I reach up, running my fingers through Heba's hair gently. "Heba…" I gasp.

 _So close…_

"Atem…" he moans.

 _I reach up, threading my fingers through soft white hair._

 _"Bakura…" I moan._

 _"Fuck… Atem…!" he gasps._

"Cum."

 _"Cum for me; all over me."_

Heba arches into me. Muscles tensing, gripping my cock in a wonderful fleshy heat to drive me mad. "Atem!" he moans. He cums, down my fist and onto my chest.

 _His body arches into mine. Muscles tensing, my cock is suffocated in his divine heat. He surrenders to the wonder I'm giving him by spilling that beautiful godly nectar down my fist and onto my chest._

 _"Bakura!" I moan loudly, spilling deep within him._

 _I collapse, both of us panting heavily._

"Ba...ku… Fuck…!" I moan, spilling deep within Heba. "Heba…!"

I collapse, both of us panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" He asks after regaining his breath.

 _After a few moments, I get off of him._

 _"That was… amazing…"_

 _"Yeah, it always is," Bakura scoffs as I untie him. "As is our game."_

 _I smile, lying beside of him._

I sit up, lying beside of my brother. "Yeah… thank you," I pant.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did as well."

I smile. "Guess the only thing we can do now is getting rest and plan out what we're going to do about Bakura and Malik. I'm not stupid enough to believe they'll get captured so easily."

But I was stupid enough to have nearly moaned Bakura's name aloud! I'm _so_ glad I caught myself! That would have been a nightmare, but… wait…

 _Why am I thinking of him?!_

Why did his name nearly leave my lips?

I shake it off. I can't dwell on that right now.

"I don't think they will. To be able to get into the palace the way they did, and to have such powerful Ka we are going to have to be on our guard. It's a good thing we're strong, and more than just your priests know how to summon their Ka, or we may have lost more than we did. I swear I thought we had them a few times, but somehow they kept bouncing back."

"Yes. They're a formidable team. It's going to take all of us to bring them down," I say. "Let's get some rest, Heba."

"It's not going to be easy, but I believe in us. As I said, there is a reason the gods made you the chosen Pharaoh. I believe in you," he says. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"Thank you, Heba," I say, smiling. "Of course. You're always welcomed in here."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Marik_**

"This is insanity! How could he do that to us?!" I exclaim, pacing back and forth in Isis' chambers.

"Marik, please calm down. I know this is frustrating, but…"

I give her a 'what the fuck' look. "Isis, you saw how he was today. Don't deny that he no longer cares about us."

"Enough! You know that is not the case!"

I stop, turning to her. "Clearly, you weren't in the same battle I was in tonight."

"Marik, I know he's changed, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for us. You ought to know things happen for a reason."

I cross my arms over my chest. "Oh? And have you found this 'reason', sister?"

"I am worn from battle. I will begin my search in due time," she replies. "In the meantime, you need to relax. It's unhealthy for you to get so worked up. Have faith, brother."

I sigh, flopping into a chair behind me. "Lose a lot of Ba?"

"Not as much as some others. You?"

"It was hard to regenerate Revival Jam again, but…" I shrug. "I did what I had to do."

"We all did."

I should have done more! I can't believe how easily we were defeated. I suppose we weren't _defeated_ , but to end in a draw! Against one of the gods! What insanity is Bakura?!

Tonight was supposed to have been an incredible celebration. The Pharaoh's coronation. I became one of his personal guards about a year ago. His father only passing away a few days ago, left the boys crying and in need of comfort. I provided.

As per tradition, I showed my friend my back. To say everyone was in shock he could read it was an understatement. I was most pleased that it was _me_ who gave the message to the chosen Pharaoh.

 _The one who nearly got bested by a stupid thief who stole my brother!_

"Marik?" Isis asks.

"I just don't understand it," I say, standing up and pacing the room again. "Why would compel Malik to do something like this? He's _always_ been so respectful when it came to the Pharaoh and royal court. I hardly recognized him tonight!"

Isis closes her eyes, shaking her head. "I have no idea. Perhaps he feels entitled to Bakura?"

I stop. "He did mention Bakura took him in and 'trained' him," I say. "Malik has always felt alone."

"I know. Perhaps the reason he is doing this is that he feels he owes it to Bakura for caring for him?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. I just wish we knew more about Bakura. If we knew more about him, then perhaps we could find out more on _why_ Malik would follow the actions of this powerful criminal so much," I say.

"I will search for the truth," Isis says, eyes darting to the Tauk in the wooden chest up to her small table by her bedside.

I sigh. "I suppose it's all we really can do. I hate waiting so much."

"I know you do. Come over here," she says. I do as she asks, sitting on her bed. She reaches out, running her fingers through my hair. "I'm very proud of you, Marik. You did the right thing. I know this was extremely hard for you since you're so close to Malik."

I close my eyes, tears threatening me. "I just… what went wrong? I knew he hated the tombs. I did as well, but… I never expected him to do something like _this_! Pharaoh wouldn't have killed Malik if we found him for killing Father, but…" I look at her. "Now…"

Isis pulls me into her arms. I cling. "We're going to figure this out, Mare," Isis says gently, running her fingers through my hair.

"I want to believe that, but we have so much we don't understand. Scratch that we don't understand _anything_!"

She sighs. "Jumbled pieces of information were revealed tonight. Like the shadows, my Tauk gives me when I'm searching for the truth."

I pull away, smiling sadly. "I suppose that's the life of our brother then, huh?"

"I believe he will come back to us one day."

"I hope you're right, Isis. I really hope you're right."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Submerged

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 ** _Bakura_**

"Little Twit, it's time to fuck!" I call. As we make way into the main room, Malik and I are greeted by bows. Food is upon the large table where the priests of Zorc sit. Everyone sits back in their places-the priests at the table and the rest scattered among the floor.

"What?" Ryou says looking up. "Alright."

I turn to Amane. "Make sure there is a lot of food saved for me and Malik," I say then I look at my priests. "Everyone better prepare themselves."

"Of course," Amane says with a smile.

I grab my favourite silver cup of wine Amane poured for me then turn on my heel, heading to my room. I know Little Twit will follow me in. Not only was it commanded of him, but he'd want to check me for injuries. It's why I sought him out to indulge myself first.

I enter my room, placing the cup down, and stripping myself of clothes. I place them on top of the dresser Khalid helped me obtain. Only Malik, my priests, and I have the luxury of having specified rooms. There are empty rooms the others can sleep in-with makeshift beds and such, but they never go into them.

I pick up the cup, taking a sip from it and walking over to the bed. The fight tonight was most arousing! I smirk as I settle on the bed. Little Twit enters.

"Ride me," I purr, allowing some of the wine to pour down my jewelry clad body-gold, silver, rubies. Oh how I love them so! The crimson nectar rolls down my body slowly, teasingly. Urging the moon boy standing before me to taste my gorgeous body.

"All you needed to do was to ask," he whispers softly walking over to me and licking the wine from my chest slowly. "If my king wishes I might even speak in my language."

I moan, cock hardening from the beautiful licks. I take another sip of my wine, pouring more onto my body. "Ah, that would be most enjoyable."

 _The wrists are bound. He's on his knees by my legs, naked. The royal gem eyes are glaring at me. I smirk, pouring the wine slowly down my body, arching it so it goes straight to my cock._

 _"Start from my lips and make your way down," I command._

 _He growls. "Why should I?"_

 _I sit up, jerking him by his hair. He lets out a cry of pain. I pull him into a heated kiss. He bites my tongue. I withdraw, smirking as I lick the blood._

 _His glare hardens, and my cock twitches its approval. I pull the boy close. I lick his ear, enjoying the gasp escaping those gorgeous lips._

 _"Because I own you-feistiness and all."_

Ryou continues to lick. " _As you wish, my King,"_ he says in his language. He and Kisara have been teaching Malik, the priests, and me their language. It's useful if we want to say secrets to each other without the clan knowing. I think I sound gorgeous speaking, personally. Then again, I sound gorgeous enraged.

" _Bind me,"_ I reply in the sexy language. It sounds like music. It's most sexy when Ryou or Kisara get upset. Like the roar of storms raging in the soul.

 _He snarls, jerking away from me. "Do you think I'm going to give into you that easily?"_

 _"No, and that's exactly why you're mine," I smirk. I push him down by his head. His face presses against my wine-covered body. "Lick."_

 _"Fuck you," is the muffled snarling reply._

 _I chuckle. "Well, you can stay there if you wish. I rather enjoy your hot breath on my skin, but your body may not be so inclined for you to stay there as you haven't eaten in quite a while."_

 _He rips up, glaring at me. "And whose fault would_ that _be?!"_

 _A wide grin breaks on my face. "Do as I say, and I'll give you some treats."_

"I wonder what I should use to tie you up with today, your highness," Ryou whispers continuing to lick my chest nipping at it lightly.

My body arches slightly. "Well, you'll have to find something Thief King proof. No doubt that should be an exciting tasks for you."

 _"'Treats'? Since when was food 'treats'? I don't think I should have to pleasure you to eat, Bakura!" he spits._

 _"If you want anything good. I suppose you could eat scraps from the thieves and assassins. They're quite greedy, so I doubt you'd get anything. Now, with me, you'll get a lot of food! Oh, and I'll even let you have some of my wine."_

 _He frowns. "Your… 'priests' don't get any?"_

 _"Hell no!" I scoff. "Now then, shall we get started? The more you make me wait, the rougher I'll be with you. You don't want me hurting you, do you?"_

 _He gives me one last sexy glare before leaning down. Our kiss is rough and passionate. Teeth, tongues, and blood excite the atmosphere._

 _He breaks away, slowly licking down my body. I moan._

"That's a good point. I wonder what I have available for the task of containing you," he says licking down to my cock. He licks the shaft teasingly. "I think I have some things that will serve my purpose."

"Yes, we wouldn't want me escaping, would we?" I moan.

 _The licks are perfect. The tongue caressing my muscles, outlining them. Angry teeth nip the skin, breaking it slightly. The blood is lapped as he moves downward. When he reaches my perfect cock, he looks up at me._

 _"Suck it," I command._

 _"I'll bite it off!" he snarls._

 _"Cause me any type of pain, and I'll steal everyone from the palace and throw them to my men, making you watch their demise!"_

 _The bed vibrates in anger; my cock cheers._

 _"Once I'm done with you, you won't wish to escape, your highness,"_ Ryou whispers sexily. _"I'll be back shortly to make sure your viper sprays all its venom."_

" _I'll have sure it bites you,_ " I smirk as he walks over to the other side of my room.

 _"Don't you dare touch them!" he hisses._

 _"Then do as I say."_

 _A long moment passes. No doubt they would be difficult to obtain, but without the Pharaoh, the task would be much easier. The priests would be fed to me and Malik to break. Then, they'll be scattered throughout the clan._

 _A moan escapes my lips as heated wetness envelops my cock._

 _"Well, well, look what I found,"_ Ryou purrs swaying his hips a bit as he moves back over to me shackles and oil in hand. He puts the oil on the table beside the bed. "You weren't planning on using these on me?" he asks playfully meek. He gets on the bed, leaning towards me. He licks and nips at my ear.

I grab him, pulling him into a heated kiss. He returns it just as violently. The time of being around me has turned the unsure boy into a storm. A storm I love to claim again and again. "If you don't behave and do as I ask then I will," I snap. I love these games. They speak of trust and fun!

 _I buck my hips into his mouth._

 _He pulls away. "Do you mind? I'd rather not get choked by your cock!" he gasps._

 _"Death by the viper! A way to go, Peasant Pharaoh!" I cackle._

 _A brow arches in confusion. "That doesn't make sense. How can someone be a 'peasant pharaoh'?"_

 _I shrug. "Ask yourself that." I push his head down. "You're not done."_

 _"I hate you," he growls. He takes my cock in his mouth, sucking it hard._

 _"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," I chuckle breathlessly, running my fingers through his hair._

"Of course I'll do as you say," he says softly, eyes shining with mischief. He gets off the cot, pulling his clothes off. Climbing onto it again, he kisses me hard and ties me up. I struggle, biting his lips and tongue. Ryou gives me the same. _"I think it's time to start some fun."_ He kisses and nips down my chest until he reaches my cock. There he starts to suck me off licking and nipping at the end.

I moan, jerking at the bindings. Of course, I can get out with ease. I buck my hips. " _Sounds like fun to me_!"

 _He shakes his head, continuing his sucks and licks. My hands tighten in his hair. He winces slightly, but remains at the task at hand._

 _"Hm. You're rather good at this. Perhaps I should reward you."_

 _He pulls away, looking up at me. "And what kind of 'reward' do you have in mind?"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"My freedom."_

 _"Let's be realistic," I scoff._

 _He frowns. "Fine. Can I have my wrists unbound then?"_

 _"Promise to caress me with your divine touch?"_

 _His eyes narrow. "Promise to feed me away from your fools?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I wave him off. Sitting up, I retrieve a small dagger from the small bedside table and cut him loose. "Touch me."_

 _He rolls his eyes then grabs my cock, stroking it._

"It does indeed," Ryou agrees around my cock. "I guess since you're all tied up, I'm going to have to seduce you more by preparing myself for your royal body."

A grin breaks across my face. "Well then, you better start."

 _I moan, bucking my hips. "I think it's time to have some fun!"_

 _"What are you planning?"_

 _I sit up. My eyes never leave his as I blindly dip my fingers into the open jar of oil. The peppermint mixes with the blood and sweat present in the room._

 _"Don't you know?" I smirk._

Ryou stops sucking my cock. "It would be my honour," he says bowing. He dips his fingers in the oil sticking a finger into his entrance. "I'll make it nice and good for you."

"Don't stretch it _too_ much," I smirk, watching him. My cock twitches impatiently.

 _His eyes widen then narrow. "You are_ not _doing that to me!" he hisses._

 _"Aww don't worry. You'll have complete control."_

 _"I'm fucking you?"_

 _I laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. You haven't earned that privilege."_

 _He growls. "Then what do you want?"_

 _"Ride me. You can do whatever you wish. I want to see what you've got."_

 _"I don't want to show you!"_

 _I shrug. "You either do it willingly or I'll make you."_

 _"So you're going to rape me?"_

 _"Rape? I don't need to do such things. I have other methods that make people_ want _me."_

 _"I don't want you!" he spits._

 _I reach for his cock, squeezing. His hands grip around my wrists, nails digging into my flesh. The more they dig, the harder I squeeze. He hisses._

 _"Well? Do you want some control, or would you rather I fuck your hazed induced body?" I smirk. My oiled fingers rubbing his entrance playfully._

 _"I'd rather not have you fuck me when I can't think. I'll be the one calling the shots, thief," he snaps. He loosens his hold on my wrists._

 _"Sounds like fun!" I grin, stroking him and starting to prepare him._

 _He gasps as my fingers immediately find his favourite spot. He falls flat on his stomach._

 _I laugh, pulling him between my legs with my free hand. He settles there by resting his side against my thigh. I bend his knees slightly, stroking his prostate and stretching the tight walls._

"You know you like the show," Little Twit smirks, adding another finger.

I lick my lips slowly, eyes half lidded, I purr. "As do you."

 _I continue, fingers stroking deep within. He moans, pushing against my fingers._

 _"Someone's having fun."_

 _"No!" he snaps._

 _I just chuckle. I run my fingers through his hair, pressing his face against my chest. "Just a little bit longer, then you'll be screaming my name."_

He shivers. "I do indeed. He puts in a third finger, and purrs. "My cave is almost ready to meet your all mighty viper."

"The viper is ready to nest," I whisper, voice dripping with lust.

 _"As if!" he snaps. A sudden stroke to his cock makes him cry out his pleasure._

 _My smirk widens. "I like the sounds you make. I'm excited to hear more!"_

 _"Good then shall we allow it to come home?"_ Ryou purrs pulling his fingers out, and moving on top of me. He kisses me again.

I kiss him back. We pull away, panting slightly. _"It's time for the feast."_

 _I pull my fingers out of him. I recline. "It's time."_

 _He sends me a glare._

 _"Remember what I said, Peasant Pharaoh," I remind him._

 _He snarls, reluctantly getting on top of me. I pull him down into a searing kiss. It leaves us both breathless when we part. I lift him slightly, moving my cock. I press it against his entrance. "Don't get too excited. You should savour every inch!" I cackle._

 _"I'll savour the moment I'm free."_

 _"You'll never be free. Just give it up," I smirk._

 _"Indeed it is,"_ he agrees as he lowers himself down on my cock. He waits for a bit as his body adjusts then he starts to move. He reaches down to his own cock stroking it in time. "I hope my king enjoys his treat," Ryou purrs.

I moan, bucking my hips, and jerking the bindings. "And I hope my peasant enjoys his reward."

 _My moans are woven together with his cries of pain as he slowly descends on my cock. My nails dig into the flesh of his hips. Tears decorate the thick lashes. The gems are shut from my sight. His body tightening and loosening as his body swallows the viper whole._

 _After a moment, the breaths are leveled. He puts his hands on my chest. His eyes meet mine with a sexy storm. My cock twitches within him._

 _He lifts off of me slightly, sinking back down. He does this a few more times, each time he lifts up higher and higher, and each time the union between our bodies is rougher and harder._

 _His moans stir the passion._

Ryou moans as he continues to move up and down harder and faster. "I do indeed my king. I am glad you chose me out to pleasure you. I am but a mere pebble to your greatness."

"Yes, you should be honoured. Perhaps it was your moon skin that allowed you the pleasure taming the viper?" I smirk, hips bucking in time with his movements. Our moans fill the room.

 _"You should be honoured," I moan._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because you're being fucked by a king."_

 _"I'm the king!" he snaps._

 _"Not anymore. You belong to me, and me only!"_

 _"Oh? So what if someone else wanted to fuck me? You wouldn't indulge Malik or your 'priests'?" he scoffs, continuing to ride me._

 _I reach out, stroking the cock twitching against my abdomen._

 _"No. No one is allowed to have you but me. Unlike my wine, which they have samples of, they'll never get the pleasure of tasting you."_

"My king is too kind. I am pleased my skin is pleasing to your eyes. I was worried that it would be too pale. Though, I suppose as one who lives by the moon's light my king would enjoy someone such as myself," Ryou says softly. I can see the laugher in his eyes as he moans, continuing.

"Yes, and I love the demon hidden within!" I moan. I buck my hips harder and faster.

 _He frowns as we continue. "What makes me so special? Surely you'd want to entertain your people?"_

 _"Do you_ want _their attention?"_

 _"No. I want out of here!" he snaps._

 _"Would you let me free if you captured me?"_

 _"That's completely different, Bakura."_

 _"No it's not. I caught you with great difficulty as you would with me. I just got to you first. Too bad!"_

 _He growls. "You're so insufferable!"_

 _"You love it."_

"I dare not let him out for fear of angering you," Ryou mutters looking down. A smirk crosses the moon face as his eyes lock with mine. _"But sometimes I can't control him."_ He grabs my hips, digging his nails into the skin as he rides me harder and faster.

I return the smirk. " _I think it'd like to meet my demon, don't you think_?" I moan.

 _"What I love is to escape your clutches, and one way or another, I will do so."_

 _"Oh? Is that so? Well, try me," I say, digging my nails deeper into the bruising flesh. "See how far you get! You have no clue where you are, and you'll have to get past my priests._ If _you manage to get past them, the others will be lying in wait. Thrown around to devour you. A mere peasant pharaoh walking into the house of vipers and crocodiles? You won't get far. And, if you_ did _manage it, you'd never make it past me! I'll be waiting for you, to swallow you whole!"_

 _"Well, if you wanted to see your demon you should have just asked, your highness,"_ He says. We adjust so he can lean down, and kiss me. He bites on my lower lip.

My tongue enters his mouth, tasting the moon. " _I shouldn't have to ask. You should already know, peasant,_ " I snap as we pull away. Our movements become rougher as time goes on.

 _Fire erupts in those royal eyes. Without the Puzzle and the use of his Ka, he's powerless. Sure, he_ may _be able to escape, but he won't get far. My eyes are_ always _on him. My treasure… my prize…_

 ** _My star_**

 _Rubbing the bruised hips, I buck my hips. My cock drives in deeply, the tip stabbing his prostate. Our moans and gasps are in harmony._

 _Beautiful…_

 _This boy._

 _So beautiful._

 _So delicious!_

"Please forgive me, your highness. I didn't mean to displease you," Ryou moans as he continues. _"My insides are ready to devour your viper's venom."_

"You'll be punished later," I smirk. " _Oh? Are they now? Well, my viper is ready to wash its home_."

 _He takes his cock, stroking it. His eyes never leave mine as moans and gasps part from his lips. He's close. So wonderful!_

 _"Cum."_

 _"Cum for me; all over me."_

"Please have mercy, my lord," Ryou says. He moans loudly. " _And mine is ready to wash your beautiful chest._ "

"Mercy is for the weak!" I cackle. Moaning loudly, I respond: " _Then wash it_!"

 _His body tightens. Pants and moans echo. Our eyes wave the storm._

 _"Ba...ku…"_

 _"Say my name."_

 _"N-no…"_

 _"Say it! You know you want to!"_

 _"Will you say mine?" He gasps._

 _"Phar-"_

 _"No! My **name**. Say it, Bakura. Say my name." _

_His name. The forbidden name._

 _"It would be my pleasure,"_ Ryou says with a moan as he spills all over my chest.

 _"Bakura!" he moans, covering my chest with his godly nectar._

My hips buck upwards harder into the tight body. It shakes, nearing its climax.

 _"At…"_

 _"Say it. Come on. Won't you say it?"_

"Fuck…"

 _"Won't you say it? For me?"_

 _Anything for you, my star._

"A...te… Ryou!" I moan, spilling deep within him.

 _"Atem!" I moan, spilling deep within him._

 _He smiles. I pull him down, kissing him. We break after a moment. He gets off of me. I wrap an arm around him, pulling him against my body. His head lays on my chest. "My star…" I whisper._

"Have fun, Little Twit?" I smirk as he undoes my bindings. I pull my hands down, rubbing a wrist before switching. "Check me over. Be hasty about it. I have a lot of excitement stirring within, and everyone needs a taste!"

"I did have fun, and I hope you did as well," Ryou says with a smile. He checks me over. "You're alright, Bakura. You probably need rest though. Looks like you had more of a fight than you expected."

"Excellent," I say, sitting up and getting off the bed. "Oh. It was most pleasurable. The Pharaoh is the chosen one! He summoned one of the gods! But, I showed him a real one!" I cackle as I leave the room.

 _Time to seek out my next feast._

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Malik_**

I sit on my bed looking up at the roof of my room. I know Bakura is going to our priests having sex with them. I know I'm going to be last because that fight took a lot out of us.

That fight…

I guess now I know Marik isn't dead. Curse that stupid Pharaoh! I almost wish he had killed him that way I wouldn't have to fight him.

Still, that's not important right now. Seems we found the chosen Pharaoh. Of course, that only makes Bakura more excited.

I look over seeing Mai peeking into the room. "What is it?"

She bows slightly. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, my king," she replies. "I do hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, you're not. I was just… thinking," I say. "You can come in."

Mai straightens up, pushing the animal skin back as she walks in. "The task was a success," she tells me. "I venture yours was not? I see neither of the Items are present. Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Very good," I say. I have never regretted making Mai my second in command. She may have been a skittish former slave once, but that's completely gone. Now no one would dare cross her. "Unfortunately we were unable to get the Items. It appears that our dear new Pharaoh is the chosen Pharaoh. They put up a good fight on their own, but once he summoned one of his gods Bakura barely had the power to hold him off. You know you can talk freely when it's just the two of us."

She gives me a small smile, nodding. "How troublesome. I'm glad the two of you made it out of there. I see the effects of the fight were huge on Bakura. Might get lucky and get a baby from him," she says, laughing. She knows the futility of it.

We all do.

Ever since he had his daughter, he hasn't wanted another child. He rarely has sex with women. He has sex with the priests from time to time, but has never got them to have a child.

"You never know. Might get lucky. Still, it is very annoying that the Pharaoh has the gods, but Bakura and Kisara both have a god as well. It doesn't mean we can get cocky, but it does give us an edge over normal criminals. I have no doubt Bakura will be coming up with a new plan soon. Diabound and Obelisk fighting must have really had an effect on him." I laugh. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when they realized how futile their attacks were. I was even able to get them to destroy one of their own Ka because of Gardius' power."

She gives me a small smile. "Yes, we are very lucky in that regard. Of course. Cockiness never gets anyone anywhere. You must always be on high alert. Learn of your surrounding, then attack. Oh? That must have been fun."

"You've leaned a lot. I never regretted making you my second. I knew there was potential in you. You just needed me to bring it out," I smile. "It was very fun. That stupid captain didn't know what hit him. You should see some of their Ka! I swear I could eat some of them for breakfast! Some were formidable, but most looked stupid to me. I almost wish all of you had come along to show them _real_ Ka."

"Indeed." She laughs. "What? Seriously? No doubt they were shocked to see Gardius' and Diabound's abilities." She looks into my eyes. "And your siblings? How did that reunion go? Terrible, I assume?"

"They were indeed," I say. I look away a bit. "I suppose it could have gone worse, but it also could have gone better. They wondered why I followed Bakura. I told them it as simply as I could. I wasn't about to betray any of you even if I could be accepted back there."

"Of course. And yet, you wish they were here, don't you?" Mai says. She walks over, sitting on the cot beside of me. She laces our fingers together, leaning against my shoulder. "I hate seeing you so sad. You know that, right? As does your son. He senses it. He always asks me why you're so sad."

"I won't lie saying I don't miss them. They are my family after all. I know they stand in Bakura's way, so they will have to die. I guess I feel like I ignore them then I won't have to think about the fact that they're going to die. Or we will," I say. I smile a little bit thinking about my son. "He's a good kid." At least he won't have to deal with the curse of my family. Nor will any of Marik's kids. That curse is over.

"There must be a way to save them. Bakura knows the price of losing those someone cares about. I suppose that's true. I'm really sorry, Malik," she says, her hand tightening on mine as she looks at me. She pushes me slightly, grinning. "He's as wild as you are! It's a wonder Khalid has control!"

"He does, but the question is would they want to be saved? I faced the fact. If they were kept alive as Bakura's plan unfolds they wouldn't want to be alive for it," I say. It's true. They would rather die than live with what we have planned. Today has made that very clear. I laugh a little bit. "Maybe raising Bakura helped him have control. He is wild, but also protective. Especially over Bakura's girl."

She strokes my face, catching a few stubborn tears that seep out. "I'm here for you. Always," she whispers. She pulls back, realizing talking about our son is in order. He always makes me filled with joy. "Oh yes. Bakura is most wild," she laughs. "He is. She loves that."

"I know you are," I say with a smile. It's good that our priests are as loyal as they are The rest of the clan could see us die, and wouldn't care, but our priests. They are loyal, and they know they are appreciated for it. "She does indeed. She needs friends. Of course I think he's protective over all of them. I'm excited to see what kind of Ka he has."

"Without a doubt. I am as well. He's going to be a wonderful man. I can already see it," she says, smiling.

"He will. All our kids will grow up to be very strong. He'll learn to be a good fighter. He might even take up my trade once he's old enough."

"Indeed," she smirks. Her eyes soften. "Malik… I don't…" she looks away, fists clenched at her sides. "I think you're…" her voice shakes. "I think you're reaching too far when you say _all_."

I don't reply for a while. I know what she's talking about, and I clench my free hand at my side. "You know we're not supposed to talk about that," I say not looking at her. I know that there is a chance that children will die. More so out here away from the palace, but sometimes things are different. How can anyone explain what is going on? I swear sometimes I feel like even out here the gods have an effect what's going on. Stupid gods. I don't want them meddling in my life any more than they already have. Other than Zorc I suppose. I didn't really have a choice in that matter. I suppose it's rather ironic creature only known as darkness. A god that was never supposed to be spoken about outside the tombs. Yet who would worship such a god? The kingdom's greatest threat.

"I…" she looks down. "I apologize. I just… it's so heartbreaking. She's such a beautiful girl…"

"I know she is. If there is a way to help her we will find it, but as it is, you know we aren't meant to speak of it," I say. No one here even knows where our kids go. It saved them from being used against us. No one was going to get that advantage. If they were going to test our ability as their kings, and there have been people who have, they do it by fighting us. Of course some people try to do it when they think we let our guards down, but those fools don't last very long. "I'll have to make sure to tell Sefu not to worry about me being sad. He couldn't understand at his age, and it's not for him to worry about either."

"I know," she whispers. She shakes her head. "You can't ask that of him, Malik. He wouldn't stop. He loves you."

"I know he does and I love him," I say. Sometimes I wish he didn't love me, but I suppose it can't be helped. He's my son after all. "I won't stop worrying about him either, but I know he's safe."

"Then don't ask ridiculous things of him. Children love their parents as much as parents love their children. My father was a horrible man, but I still love him."

"Speak for yourself," I mutter. How could I love my father? No, he didn't have the right to call himself my father. After what he did to us. He even hurt Marik, and he actually _liked_ Marik. He never liked me. I was never going to belong to _his_ family, and he made that clear. "Some parents don't love their children, and the other way around. I can't love my father even if I wanted to."

"I…" She looks down. "I'm sorry." she pushes off the bed, walking to the entrance of the room. "I hope one day, you will be happy, Malik," she mutters before leaving the room.

I move a little bit wanting to go after her, but I know I shouldn't. I know I messed up. I always do that. I always say something wrong. She should know I care about her. That I would never want anything to happen to her, and that she didn't upset me. I growl to myself. He's dead; he's been dead for over four years, so why does he still haunt me? I thought killing him and leaving would get rid of him from my mind, but apparently not. Maybe seeing my siblings again brought up the memories. I sigh.

Will I ever be free of these memories, or will I ever have to live with this stupid curse?


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Loyality

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Loyality**

 ** _Mahaado_**

I head into the former Pharaoh's tomb. I know Bakura will be back so I will seal the tomb until he's in here.

The meeting we had went rather well. Though I am still surprised that such powerful men are out there. A Ka to rival the gods is for sure something to be worried about. I know that it is dangerous to fight Bakura on my own, but I do not wish to get anyone in danger. I must do my duty for the Pharaoh.

I close my eyes. The Pharaoh has been returned to his resting place. I hope he and the gods will forgive us for allowing his mummy be defiled in such a horrible way. King Aknamkanon was a great Pharaoh, and Bakura will be punished for treating him in such a vile manner. I shall see to it that Bakura is sealed in here forever.

I know that his Diabound can move through stone so I must be careful about that. I cannot allow him to escape so easily. I must use all the power within me. If that means using forbidden spells then that's what I must do. Anything for my Pharaoh and friend.

I open my eyes, feeling Bakura coming into the tomb. "I've been waiting for you, Bakura."

"Ah, have you now? Then you should know what I acquire," he says, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Don't be flattered. I have no intention of giving you the Ring," I say.

"Fine. If you insist on dying then that's on you," Bakura scoffs. "Diabound!" The creature emerges behind him.

"Your monster looks different," I observe. I summoning my own monster. "Though tell me something before we begin."

"She changes forms as she evolves," Bakura explains. "Yes?"

"Fair enough," I say. So his monster gains more power the more it fights. That makes sense. I must be careful. "Why are you after the Items so badly? Also, how did you convince Malik to turn his back against the gods and his siblings? I know you have no power over him with magic because I would be able to tell that," I say. From what I've heard from Marik and Isis, Malik would never turn on them or the gods. He is proud of who he is, and loyal to the Pharaoh if not his father and the Tomb Keepers, but the Malik we saw last week was completely different than that. I can tell that he still wishes to avoid a fight with his siblings at all cost, but what happened? Why does he follow Bakura like he does?

Bakura's pale eyes lock with mine. "You know, don't you? The spell for creating the seven Millennium Items?" he says. He looks at Diabound for a moment then back to me. "For your second question, I simply showed him the truth. It took a _long_ time to open his eyes, but as you clearly saw. I won."

I close my eyes for a little bit. "I see. That's how it is. I must warn you that the path you are going down is a dangerous one. I do not agree with the spell, but I have a duty to my Pharaoh, and past that I will not let you harm innocent people. I will not speak for Malik's choices; they are his own, but I hope that one day both of you will see the error of your ways."

"I don't care. I will get my revenge no matter what the cost. If anyone is in my way, they die. It's that simple," he says. 'Error of your ways'?" he snorts. "Don't make me laugh, Mahaado. If you were smart, you'd realize _you_ are in the wrong. How foolish of you to follow a fool! I will win the Ring from you. I will gain the Items one by one if I must. Zorc will come, and he will unleash his rage. _He is very angry!"_

"Bakura, I think even you understand what one would do for a friend. I am not about to just hand over the Item to you. The Pharaoh is not just my king, but also a close friend to me, and I would not allow him to get harmed as you wouldn't with your friend. I wish there was another way, but you bring this on yourself. You are going to be defeated," I say. It's kind of sad I'm sure he could be a great person, but sadly that was not the case.

"Well, why don't we get this show on the road then? Diabound," he smirks.

The creature lashes out with its snake tail. My Ka easily dodges. "What?" he hisses.

"Your Ka is indeed formidable, but mine is no weakling. Illusion Magician, attack!" I exclaim. I've been training my Ka this week, and even though his Ka is bigger, my Ka is able to move faster, and slip through spaces. Though that does not mean we can let down our guard.

He hisses as his beast is attacked. He looks up at it like a parent caring for a child. His gaze returns to me. "Ah, I see you've been training too. Excellent! I wouldn't want a weak opponent!" he cackles. "Time to have some fun, Diabound!" Suddenly, his creature disappears.

"Don't let your guard down," I tell my monster. Diabound could be anywhere. I know this ability. Though… I know a way to draw it out. "Illusion Magician, attack him."

The attack hits one of the activated blades. The force causes the blade to hit its twin. They swing back and forth between us. "Helical Shockwave!" he shouts. The blast coming fast behind me.

"Illusion Magician!" I exclaim. My Ka moves taking the hit from the attack. I gasp. His monster is powerful indeed. "You activated that trap."

Bakura laughs. The blade nearest him swings towards him. He jumps, holding onto it with one hand. "Of course! Did you think I had forgotten the traps here? Not even close. Once I've been in a tomb, I know all of its traps. It's the beauty of it." He swings around the blade like a dancer. "They're just so much fun to play with too!" He cackles. "Diabound!"

His creature emerges, punching Illusion Magician, who hits a wall.

"You'll get yourself killed that way," I gasp spitting up blood. I have to admit he's a good fighter. My Ka blasts Diabound back. I might have to summon more monsters to aid me in this battle.

"What way? Don't be so concerned, Mahaado. I know what I'm doing." He hisses, clutching his chest with his free hand. "Helical Shockwave!"

Diabound moves above my creature, letting its attack out.

I gasp. I'm not sure I have the Ba to summon another creature. Maybe I shouldn't have summoned my Ka this fast, but I have to hit Bakura with all I have. "Bakura, you are indeed formidable. I didn't think I would have to do this." I close my eyes giving my Ka some of my Ba to power it up. "Attack, Illusion Magician!"

"You're giving your Ka your own energy? How foolish!" Bakura laughs. "Helical Shockwave!"

The blast causes my Ka to hit the wall. It starts shaking.

"You ought to know not to fuck with a god, Mahaado! Any last words before I take your Ring, and kill you? Don't worry, your Ka's power will be put to good use by my Diabound!"

My Pharaoh, please forgive me for failing you. I was unable to stop Bakura from his path. I know a spell that would allow me to fuse my Ba and Ka together, but it's dangerous. If I were to do it then I would die. Though I suppose that was going to happen either way. I don't believe there is a way to reverse the spell once it's done. I don't have much time to think about it either. My vision fades in and out. I might not even have the ability to make that choice. "Bakura, there is still time to turn back." I barely manage out before my world goes black.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Bakura_**

I look at the collapsed man, snorting. "We shall see about that, Mahaado." I walk over, cutting the Ring loose from his neck with one of my knives. I put it away. The tomb shakes, ready to collapse at any moment. I look at my Ka for a moment. "I liked fighting you today. I'll spare your life. I want to watch your demise from something more interesting, not from a collapsing tomb." I pick the man up with one arm after securing the Ring around my neck. "Let's go, Diabound!" I command.

We move through the wall. As soon as we exit, the tomb caves in on itself. I turn to stare at it for a long moment. I set Mahaado down, leaning him against a large rock. "Don't worry. They'll come for you," I smirk. I walk a few feet to a post, cutting my horse loose. I climb on him, petting him. "Sorry for the scare. You ready to go home?"

He neighs a response.

"Me too," I say. We take off.

 **XXXX**

Light pierces the darkness by the time I get back to the hideout. After putting my horse away, I walk into the hideout. All eyes are on me. As usual, I'm honoured with bows.

"One down, six more to go!" I cackle as I make my way to my throne, taking a sit. I snap my fingers. "You! Feed me and give me wine!" I order a slave.

"Yes my king," the slave says bowing. He fills up my beaker with wine then grabs a basket of my figs.

I pull on my lap. He hands me the cup. I take a drink from it, setting it down. He holds out a fig to my mouth. I tear into it, juices dripping down my chin.

"I had no doubt you could do it, though by the look of you it was quite the interesting fight," Malik says.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asks.

"I was able to complete the raid in your absence. I also have a few more Ka you might find interesting," Ennos says.

"It was very interesting. The magician is stronger than we first thought," I reply. I nod at Ryou. "Oh? How many?"

Diabound wouldn't be as strong as she is without Ennos' help. He finds powerful Ka for me during his raids in villages. He leads the thieves there. Only I get to rob the tombs. They bring the fools back so I can take their power. I'm itching to try out my new power!

"Two this time, my king," Ennos says.

"I'll go after Seth; we know he's another big threat, and I want to test how good Gardius has gotten," Malik says with a smirk.

I tear into the fruit again, savouring it for a moment. "You! Go get them!" I command another slave.

This one, a girl, bows then quickly does as I ask. My slaves aren't mistreated. They're fed, clothed, and bathed. I protect them, and they do as I command. It's that simple.

"Excellent idea!" I cackle, taking a gulp from my wine. "Want to go out and celebrate my joyous victory once I've obtained more power. Ah, and here they come now."

"Sounds like a fun time," Malik smirks.

Two people in rags-a man and woman, slightly younger than myself, are bound in manacles. Their eyes cast downwards. The slave woman behind them.

"How would you like me to do this, my king? One at a time, or does Diabound wish to have them both at once?" Ennos asks.

I look at my second in command. "Will it be too much for you to summon them both at once?"

"Of course not, your highness," Ennos says. He stands up using his powers summoning the two monsters. They roar in fury.

"Huh. Interesting," I say. I set a gaze on the two fools.

They look up at me slowly, shivering in terror. "P-please…"

"We'll do anything!"

"Well, Diabound is itching for more power," I smirk as I summon my beautiful Ka. "As am I."

"P-please!" they cry.

I cackle as Diabound does away with their creatures. I shiver in pleasure as Diabound absorbs their powers. I recall her. The slaves are beyond terrified. Poor things.

"Don't worry; you'll be put out of your misery soon," I smirk. My eyes slide to Mai.

Nodding, she stands up. She draws out her cactus whip from her belt. The fools try to make their escape, but before they're able to, Mai flicks her wrist and beheads them. Blood sprays on her. She wipes her face. "Well, that's that. They should be grateful we do that. We could let them suffer," she scoffs.

I push the slave off of me. He stumbles for a moment then catches himself. Good thing too. If my figs were dropped then he would be dead. It's what happened to that last one! Grabbing my cup, I throw my head back, swallowing the contents within. I set the cup down, wiping my lips with the back of my hand as I stand. "Ready to go, Mal?"

"I am indeed," Malik says finishing his drink and standing up. "I also hope this mess will be cleared up by the time we get back."

"Of course, your highness," one of the slaves says.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Zaid_**

"Sadiki, take this to table four," I tell my son, handing him a tray of beers.

"Of course, Father," he says taking it easily, and carrying it to the table.

As usual, the crowd at the tavern is rowdy, but there aren't as many people here as there usually is. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. What could be causing their disappearance? Surely, they haven't found a better tavern? Mine is known as the best! I turn around, preparing drinks and food for another table. A loud clang against the bar alerts me.

I turn. Two men stand before the bar. One, with white hair and grey-purple eyes. He's covered in all sorts of gold, silver, and other types of jewels. The taller one has spiky blond hair, his eyes a darker shade of purple. He, too, is wearing jewels-just not as much as the other. Both are clad in robes-the white haired one in a dark red, the blond in a purple. Dark coloured shentis cover their lower halves.

My eyes dart to the large golden armlet that the white haired one's fingers are curled around. "Bring me food! Lots of it!" he demands, sliding the gold to me.

I take it, examining it for a second. My eyes light up. With this, I could pay off my debts! Sadiki could have his dream…

I gain composure. "Of course! Right away!" I exclaim, scurrying to do as I'm asked. I quickly make the food and drinks for them. Hurrying out behind the bar with two trays in tow, I set them down at the table the two men are at. "Here you go, sirs! Eat up. Anything you want, please don't hesitate to ask me, or my son," I say, jerking my chin to the boy busy serving food and drinks to other customers.

"We will; better be good for what we just paid," the blond says.

"Of course," I say. I return to the bar to prepare more food. After everyone is served, Sadiki walks back behind the bar. I trace the armlet, which I placed safely away to serve the customers, gently with my thumb.

"Our debts will be paid, Sadiki," I say.

"That looks really expensive. I wonder where those men got it from," he says. "I wonder who they are."

"It does. I'm not sure, but I'm grateful. That white haired one sure has an appetite on him," I say with a chuckle, watching him grab some food off the other's plate. "I think his friend got a plate-if that!"

"They both seem to have an appetite though. So either they're greedy, or they don't get much food. Though, with what they paid us, I'm not sure how greedy they could be," he replies glancing over at the two men. "Then again showing off all that gold is going to get them in trouble for sure. I how they're ready for that."

"I do not wish either of those things," I say, shaking my head. "Yes, let's watch. The others are growing interested."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Malik_**

I smirk a little bit at Bakura This is sure a fun way to celebrate a victory over the stupid palace. When I was younger I may have protested the way Bakura got our food, but now I don't care. These fools deserve what they get. They don't like me and I don't like them. I smirk as Bakura rips into a chicken leg like a savage beast.

"Certainly a way to spend our victory. They'll think twice about crossing us the second time," I laugh. Of course, I don't miss the other occupants of the tavern eyeing us. I know Bakura can sense them as well.

Looking up from the leg, the Thief King grins. "I'm glad they're not giving me the Items so easily. That would be _boring_."

"I'd say. Told you they were no pushovers. I knew they would be entertaining. I'm very excited to see what _priest_ Seth has for me when I come grace him with my holy presence," I laugh.

He sets the bone down. Grabbing a cup, he downs the drink. "Well, that should be entertaining. Perhaps the two of you can share torture stories during your…" He looks at the men approaching us. When they reach us, they're surrounding us. Their eyes are locked on Bakura.

"Hey kid, that's a lot of money you got on you."

I shift ever so slightly, but I catch Bakura's eye. Obviously, my best friend has something planned. Now I'm interested!

"You look like you got gold to spare," another says.

Bakura's eyes narrow as they watch the fools carefully.

"We can see it around your neck."

"Hey, isn't he that thief?" One asks.

"The other is that assassin!" another says.

"Yeah, let's kill them! They both have plenty of gold to spare!"

"Close the doors, so no one comes in!" one orders another. A fool does as he's told.

A smirk spreads across Bakura's face. Slowly he mouths three beautiful words.

The fools look at each other in confusion.

"Huh? What'd he say?"

"'Want to die'?"

"Huh?"

With a faint glow the Ring, the space around us practically explodes with power, evaporating the men close to us. The tables and chairs are thrown to the ground with the force of the blow sending anything on them to the floor with a crash. The men didn't even have time to scream before they are completely destroyed. Bakura and I laugh at their demise. They should know better than to mess with us. "Well, that was entertaining."

Bakura clutches his sides, roaring with laughter. "Yes! And I made good use of them too! Their souls for Zorc to feast upon!"

"Sounds like a good plan. I only wish you'd let me have some fun with them, but I suppose it can't be helped," I laugh. I shift my eyes to the people behind the bar. "What about those fools?"

Bakura looks at them. They stare back at us in both horror. He smirks. "Do you always let stupid fools into your tavern to kill people?" he asks.

The man blinks. "Um… no sir. My customers don't usually _want_ to kill anyone who comes in here."

"Hm. Well, those fools were greedy. I don't like greedy fools," Bakura says. We stand up, walking over to the bar. He folds his arms over the top, leaning against it. "I must say, for the shitty place you have here, you sure have good food."

The man's eyes narrow. "It's all I can afford."

"Well, not anymore," Bakura grins.

I glance at Bakura for a bit then back at the two men. "Obviously, you heard what they called us, and I'm almost honoured our reputation precedes us. He's the King of Thieves, and I'm the King of Assassins."

"You're the men the guards have been looking for," the younger man says.

"Yes, and it would do you good not to tell them we were here," I say slipping one of my knives into my hand as a warning.

They eye the knife with worry. "I'm Zaid; he's Sadiki," the man says. He looks up at us. "How are you going to get good food during your raids and assassinations if you kill us?"

Bakura laughs. "Ah. So that's how it's going to be, eh? Well then, how about you close up this little tavern so we can discuss our agreement?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Snarls

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Snarles**

 ** _Mana_**

"Mana, that is enough. You are using too much Heka," Teana chastises, crushing up some herbs for Mahaado's fever.

"I can't let up, Lady Teana," I say, my hands hovering over my brother's chest. Pink Heka tingles beneath the overlapping palms coursing into him.

She sighs. "I have already used my Ka to heal his spirit. He will awaken, Mana. Have patience."

"He has to wake now. He has to!" I whisper, tears stinging my eyes.

Isis, whose fingers are laced with Mahaado's limp ones, shakes her head at me. "You must do as Lady Teana says, Mana. She knows best. You will wear yourself out. Mahaado could wake up while you're passed out, then he would stress, which in turn, could cause him to collapse again."

I look between the two older women. I know they're right, but I can't help it. I want to do something useful! Closing my eyes, I withdraw my hands, ceasing my magic. My eyes turn to Teana. "Are you _sure_ he's going to be alright?"

"If he weren't, I would have told you," Teana replies. She goes over to her table where all of the medical supply is. She retrieves a wet rag, ringing it out twice, she returns and places it on my brother's forehead. "He just needs rest, Mana," she says gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nod stiffly, eyes filled with tears. How could I let this happen? If only I had been there! I could have helped him! I could have been healing him while he was fighting Bakura!

Four years, I have been training with Teana and Mahaado to perfect my magic. I seem to have more connection to healing magic, so I spend most of my time learning from her and her students. As the head sunu, she is a very powerful magician. Not as powerful as my brother, but she ranks high up regardless. Her specialty is healing magic, which her Ka also has.

At first, I was a terrible student, but Teana took time with me. She showed me different ways to focus, and channel my scatter-brained mind into something of use. To say my brother is pleased with my performance is an understatement.

"What I don't understand is how Master Mahaado got outside in his condition," Teana says, breaking me from my thoughts. "He was in critical condition when Master Seth brought him in."

"Either he barely managed to escape the collapsing tomb, and was resting against the rock before he passed out, _or…"_ Isis trails off, looking at her husband.

"Bakura placed him there," I supply.

Isis and Teana look at me, then Mahaado, then each other, then back to me.

"Why though?" Isis wonders. "Surely, Bakura would want to get rid of any threats that stand in his way. Fighting Mahaado last night ought to have taught him that Mahaado isn't someone to mess with."

"That is true. I have to wonder if Bakura is toying with us. There must be a reason he left Master Mahaado alive knowing full well what that could mean for him, especially now that he's unlocked his full power."

"But without the Ring, he can't contain it. He'll die!" I exclaim, fists clenched on my bare thighs.

Teana shakes her head. "I will not allow that to happen. I have used Mystical Elf to heal his Ka, which has taken some of the power as well," she says. She looks between us. "I also must inform you that Master Mahaado nearly used the forbidden spell."

Isis and I gasp. She, covering her mouth, looking at him with tears. Me, flinging myself against his lifeless form, clutching against him and sobbing into his robe.

As a magician, I have to learn every aspect of magic-whether I can use it or not. Since Mahaado's Heka was too great for his body, he was forced to seal it away within the Magician's Sanctuary. He must have gone there before going to Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb to fight Bakura. He knew he needed all his Heka in order to fight him. He was willing to risk everything for all of us.

"He was too exhausted to finish it though," Isis sniffs, wiping her tears gently. "But what does that mean for his body, Lady Teana?"

She closes her eyes. "I'm not certain. All I know is that his connection to his Ka is stronger than ever. Perhaps he has acquired a new ability? I would suggest you look into this, Lady Isis, as Master Mahaado no longer has an Item, you are able to see his future."

Humming a reply, Isis traces the Tauk resting against her collarbone gently.

"However, please don't overexert yourself. Master Mahaado needs your support," she says then looks at me, "as he does yours, Mana."

I nod. "I know he does. He has it. He's always had it."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Seth_**

 _"Diabound, show this fool the power of the White Dragon! White Lightning!"_

Bakura has the power of the White Dragon. I'm not sure _how_ he obtained it, but he has it. No doubt, the woman I met four years ago, was the holder of the dragon. I should have taken her with me! If I had, she would have been safe!

I close my eyes, shaking my head. No, that's a lie. _She_ is the reason Mokuba and I made it out alive. _She's_ the reason we're here in the first place. She guided us here, guided me to the status I am now. And, I'm going to do everything in my power to make her proud. Without her Ka and proper burial, but I feel that she still lingers around _somewhere_. She and Mokuba give me hope when I feel I have none.

My eyes dart back and forth on occasion as I read a tome on Ka and how to increase their powers within a person. I need to do everything I can in order to protect the Pharaoh and everyone here. If that means going behind the Pharaoh's back and doing what he would forbid, then so be it. Master Aknadin isn't too pleased by my choice. I know he's worried, but I have to do this!

Karim stands against the wall in front of me, arms crossed over his large, muscular chest, Scales in hand. Shaadah is skimming through the bookshelves, looking for another way to deal with our current situation.

Fortunately for me, it's going bad. I smirk.

"Says here that the Ka grow when the host is in danger," I say, looking at Karim then turning my head to look at Shaadah. "The criminals in the dungeons have low-leveled Ka we didn't bother sealing away. With the right incentive, they can grow to become-"

"Do you hear yourself, Master Seth? Surely, you realize the Pharaoh would be against such vile acts!" Shaadah hisses, blue eyes burning with fire.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, but he doesn't have to find out. Criminals fight all the time. We can use that to our advantage."

"Master Seth, that would be unjust. The Ka are meant to protect us, but we are not meant to build them up like that. It is not right. How can you suggest we act in such a manner?" Karim asks. "I know this threat is a big one, and the darkness I feel in their hearts large, but that does not mean we have to go down to their level to defeat them."

"Then what would _you_ suggest we do, Master Karim? Surely, you are in agreement with me that these two men need to be taken down. With Bakura havering the power of the White Dragon, we are all but fucked if we don't do something, and fast!"

Frowning, Shaadah snaps a tome closed, and walks over to us. He leans against a desk, hands at his sides, palms pressed against the wood with his fingers curled around the edges. "What is this White Dragon you speak of, Master Seth?"

"The White Dragon saved my brother's and my life. We witness the power first hand. It's raw and pure. It _could_ have annihilated Bakura's Diabound with one blast, but sadly, he has gained the creature's power instead," I reply.

"You put very little stock in a creature that was able to destroy most of our Ka with it's own power, and a creature which you were unable to seal away," Karim says. "They do need to be taken down. I believe the Pharaoh has plans, and it is clearly a sign that he is the chosen Pharaoh. Though we all know that Mahaado was unable to stop Bakura, rushing will cost us dearly."

"That is true, but think of what would have happened to Bakura and Malik if Diabound _hadn't_ had the power of the White Dragon to counter Obelisk. They would have been completely destroyed!" I cackle.

"Seth, you know that Lady Isis would be furious and deeply upset if something were to befall her brother," Shaadah says.

I glance at the page again then snort. "As if I'm not aware of that? Be as that may, Lady Isis should _know_ her brother is doomed. It is the cost of being an idiot." I glance at Karim. "Just as Master Mahaado was an idiot for taking on Bakura by himself. Sure, he's powerful. We all know this, but if the Pharaoh-with a god-couldn't defeat this man, then how would Master Mahaado? He was too rash too think things through, which is why I'm devising a plan. I'm building up our army-in and _out_ of the palace."

"Could you drop Mokuba so easily?" Shaadah asks.

Our eyes lock, blue swimming together in a flaming hue of explosion. "Mokuba isn't stupid. He knows his place. Even before we arrived, he was taught the value of right and wrong. Malik has, clearly, been feed ridiculous ideas from Bakura."

"Yes, but what _if_ , Master Seth. I'm sure that Lady Isis and Marik didn't _plan_ for their brother to turn to darkness," Shaadah says. "You never know what's going to happen. I'm most certain, you, yourself didn't foresee being the Rod's holder."

"True, but Malik was raised in a tomb. Marik wasn't all fun and games all the time. He had lapses where he'd strike out against Master Jono during his training. Malik's mind was fragile, and instead of sharpening it and conducting it into something powerful as my mind and Mokuba's were, he was forced even deeper into the darkness. The darkness, which he, had been trying to get out of."

It's a shame that Malik wasn't able to make it into the palace. I highly doubt Pharaoh Aknamkanon would have killed him. He would have punished him, no doubt, but he rarely, if ever, killed criminals. He would try to find other methods in dealing with them, if that didn't work, only _then_ would he be forced to go to such measures.

With Malik here, we could have shared torture ideas! We wouldn't have been able to execute them, but talking about them would have been a lot of fun! We could have fought-Ka and with swords-strengthening ourselves. But, sadly, he was stupid and took the wrong path. Oh well. He will die and I shall enjoy it immensely!

"I have always thought you were a good judge of character, but you can't claim to know him better than his siblings would. I am sure he must have his reasons. Though we must do our duty by the Pharaoh and Egypt. I feel sorry for Marik and Lady Isis for having to see their brother like that," Karim says.

I shrug. "I suppose. Either way, we need to make a plan. Now then, this is what I suggest: we tell Gelbek to stir some _trouble_ in the dungeons amongst the prisoners," I smirk. "Master Shaadah," I turn to him. "We are to go out in three days' time to round up powerful Ka. I have plans for tomorrow."

Shaadah frowns. "And those plans are?"

A sadistic grin breaks across my face. "I'm going to play with the King of Assassins, of course."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Aknadin_**

I look at all the monsters in my tablet shrine. Bakura… he is no ordinary thief that's for sure. We will have to be careful with him.

I have to wonder how he knows so much about the Items. Perhaps Malik could have told him that information from what he knew back in the Tombs, but that does not explain how he would knows about Kul Elna. No one is supposed to know about that village.

Unless…

Bakura must be from that village! How is this possible! Everyone there was supposed to be wiped out. There were to be no survivors to ensure it was forgotten. It was best no one knew about what had happened that night. It was my greatest achievement-creating the Items that saved the Kingdom- yet, it came at a great price. The lives of many were destroyed that day. I know that the majority of the people there were thieves, and most would grow into it, but it does not make the death of children the easier. Especially with my son the age he was at the time.

Seth…

I can't believe he came back to the palace in the way he did. He has no idea who his father is, and perhaps that's for the better. Still, I had to send him away with his mother in order to protect him from any enemies I may have made. I wasn't even able to see his younger brother be born, but now they are both here. Seth has become a priest. I knew he was capable of. He was always a smart kid. Mokuba is rather impressive as well. Master Shadi says he was a joy to train to read and write, and he is quite adept with codes.

I turn hearing footsteps approach me snapping me out of my thought. I turn. "Hello, Master Shimon."

"Master Aknadin, you seem to be lost in thought," the Pharaoh's advisor says walking into the shrine and up the stairs. He stands a few feet from me.

"I am indeed. A lot has happened these past few weeks. It's a lot to take in," I admit with a bit of a sigh. "What with Aknamkanon's passing, the Pharaoh being the chosen Pharaoh of legend, and our unexpected surprise during the Pharoah's coronation things have been rather hectic."

I do have to wonder what caused my brother to die so suddenly though. Lady Teana said he got mysteriously ill. I have to wonder what caused that especially since her expertise were not enough to save him. I have to wonder if he found out about what happened in Kul Elna, but how would he have found that out? No one is supposed to know how to read that spell. Unless… No, now is not the time to think about such things. I can worry about that later.

The shorter man puts his hands in his robe sleeves, pushing the cuffs together. "Yes. It is most troublesome. Things are tumbling down, and fast. Mahaado's incapiatatedness does not help matters either. With the Ring in Bakura's possession, there is no doubt he's using it to power up his Ka. He and Malik must be taken down, and quickly. The lives of so many are on the line. We've lost enough people to the war," he says. His gaze goes to the Ka along the wall then back up at me. "We do; however, have hope. As you pointed out, the Pharaoh is the Pharaoh of Legend. That will help, but it may not be enough. To think that the gods could be rivaled! And by a mere thief? Unheard of!"

"It is indeed a very difficult position. We must ensure that none of the other Items fall into the hands of those two. I am not sure how his beast can rival that of the gods, but we can have hopes that we will have enough power to take them down. We must believe in the Pharaoh and our gods. Though you are aware that if the need arises you may have to release your Ka."

"Yes. It would be a tragedy. I do hope, no one will be rash. Though, it is highly likely your son will. Be mindful of that." Shimon turns to the wall fully, eyes rolling up slightly to see the monsters at the very top of the shrine. They slowly move across then down. Slipping his hands out of the sleeves, his bony, but strong hands curl into fists at his sides. "I will only release him _if_ it becomes necessary, Master Aknadin. I have faith in our Pharaoh that I will not have to break that seal."

"My son may be reckless, but he is also not weak. I have taught him all I can. Whether he takes my lessons seriously then he will have to learn the hard way," I say. It may be harsh, but there is only so much I can do for him I can't make all his choices, and if he chooses to act rashly then that is his fault. Yet I will always support him. "I have faith in the Pharaoh as well, and I know you do not wish to summon him for no reason. I am not saying you must, but it might be needed. We shall see I suppose. I tried looking into their minds while they were in the palace."

"Yes, Seth and Mokuba were blessed with your high intelligence. Let us be grateful of that," Shimon says. He closes his eyes. "If I must, I will. We will have to protect the citizens from the attack. You know how powerful Exodia is." He looks up at me. "And, you are aware, that despite my Ka, my Ba pales in comparison. If the need arises, I will discuss the matter with Lady Teana and Master Mahaado to see what they have to say about me summoning him." A pause follows. The silence is welcoming in the cool shrine. "And what did you find?" he whispers.

"I am very grateful for that," I agree. I nod. It makes sense. As we grow older, our Ba is weakened. Especially as Shimon has never had as much Ba as his Ka demands. It is why he stopped being a high priest in the first place. He was advised against continuing. "We will do what we must if the time arises." I agree. I close my eyes thinking about what I gleaned from the men's mind. "They have a devotion to each other, which I find interesting. However, Bakura certainly harbors a deep hatred for the palace and Egypt as a whole. There is also a lot of anger inside of Malik as well. Though for a little bit I was able to see a bit of sorrow from him regarding his siblings." There are more the two care about, but I'm not really shocked that the two built themselves a clan. It is most likely the cause of their evasiveness over the years. We've heard of them as they were getting quite the reputation, but no one was able to catch them.

"Yes. It is why we are trained to summon our Ka-to protect the Pharaoh and Egypt. It is why the Items were created, to give us the power to do so," he says. "I am not surprised by that. Malik, from what I have heard from Marik and Lady Isis, has always been full of loyalty and determination. That loyalty still lies with his siblings. Anger. It is a driving point in Bakura, but what is the source?"

"It is indeed, and we will do our duty to the death. It is what we swore to do," I say. "Yes, but that loyalty also lies with Bakura. I have to wonder that myself. What could have caused one man to harbor such hatred?"

He nods. "Yes, and they are a dangerous pair," he says then frowns. "Bakura seems to think he knows about the Items. With the Ring in his possession, it is clear he's capable of holding them. At least _that_ one. Either he is destined for it, _or_ there is more behind the Items that we realize. And if that's the case…" he trails off, eyes closing. "We had best figure out how to decode the Millennium Spellbook to stop this madness."

"They are dangerous. He does indeed. He may be. I am not sure honestly. I wish I remember more about the spell to create the Items, but even though I decoded it those years ago my memory is not as sharp as it was back then."

"A terrifying thought if he is," Shimon says, shaking his head. "As to be expected. When you are able to tear away from your thoughts, I'd like for you to meet me in Thoth's temple. We have much to ask of him. We are in dire need of his guidance." He turns, bowing his head slightly then he turns, and leaves.

It would be a terrifying thought if Bakura was next in line for the Ring. I shake the thought off.

I worry about Seth. He plans to harness the power of more Ka to fight for the Pharaoh. I thought I taught him better than that. Apparently he still has not listened to everything I have taught him. I hope this does not come back to hurt him in the end.

Yet there is another thing that puzzles me. It was not the power of Bakura's beat alone that was able to defend against a god. There was something else there as well. He used another power. The power of a White Dragon. I heard rumors of such a dragon, but such a Ka was never found. Now it seems its power is in the hands of Bakura. What kind of monster can it be that if rivals the power of one of the gods? They are said to be unmatched.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I suddenly sense the Ring.

"Bakura…" I gasp turning around.

A sadistic grin is wide on his face. His eyes are glazed with lustful power and determination. He chuckles darkly, shoulders shaking as his pale eyes pierce into mine.

Power seeps through the walls, and before I'm able to open my mouth to call a monster to protect me, the tablets are destroyed. The explosion causes me to fall. I let out a cry of pain as I'm thrown down the stairs. I land at Bakura's feet. He lifts a foot, placing it on my chest. He looks down, he appears upside down to me.

"It's time," he whispers venomously.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Jagged

_***If anyone wishes to know who is doing who, please refer to the first chappie!***_

 **Remember:**

 _ **Marik is the Hikari,**_ **and _Malik is the Yami!_**

 **Kisara and Ryou are siblings, not Amane and Ryou! Amane and Mai are. Just pointing that out :).**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Last time I checked, I wasn't Kazuki Takahashi. Yugioh belongs to him and all of its characters. OCs belong to Pippa and me, so no stealing! ASK!**

 _ ***Warning*: proceed this story with extreme caution!** **There will be: Violence, gore, death, rape/non-con (whatever you want to call it), incest (this is Ancient Egypt. Get real!) A bit of OCCness due to the situations of characters, prejudice against skin colour and religion, depression, suicide tenancies, hate/love relationships.**_

 _ **Inspiration:**_ _ **This story was inspired by Jollybigsis' 'Enslaved'. I absolutely love that story. Great Casteshipping story! If you haven't checked it out, then do so!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Jagged**

 ** _Bakura_**

Bony fingers curl around my ankle. In response, I press my foot deeper into his chest. The heel of the sandal pressing against his throat. Watery eyes glare up at me. My smirk widens.

"Look how helpless and weak you are. The most powerful high priest and uncle to the Pharaoh and Prince is underneath a 'mere peasant'. How does it make you feel? To feel so helpless?" I sneer.

"Release me," he demands. "You will not get away with this."

"Oh? And who's going to stop me? Certainly not you!" I cackle. I peer down, Diabound's outline appearing from the shadows behind me. "You are in no position to make demands. After all, I have my spoils of war." I touch the Ring, tracing it with my fingertip like a lover stroking another's face.

"Tell me; why did you not kill Mahaado?" he demands.

"Because it would have been too easy," I reply. I remove my foot, and grab him by the collar of his robe. I jerk him up, slamming him hard against the wall. "Why I kept Mahaado alive should be the least of your concerns," I hiss. "After all, we have some catching up to do, haven't we?"

"Your plans will not succeed. You have no idea of the forces against you," he gasps.

"I know more than you think I do. You know that as well. After all, you did meet _him_ , didn't you?" I smirk, pressing him against the wall harder.

"I did what had to be done," he says.

Body shaking in rage, I lift him off the wall then slam him into it again. Blood smears from the back of his head. I chuckle darkly. "And you think _I'm_ not doing what 'has to be done'? You had no right to touch them!" I exclaim. I move away from the wall. He slumps down, blood smearing down as he does so. I laugh, shaking my head. "I could tear you limb from limb, but it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be enough to make up for Kul Elna, the village of thieves. You were a fool to have messed with Zorc's domain."

"And they had no right to rob our tombs," he replies weakly.

I shrug. "And that gives you the right to torture and slaughter them? For someone who is claimed throughout the land to be kind to criminals, you sure don't follow that too well."

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made to ensure the survival of the Kingdom," he says.

Diabound's large clawed hand wraps around his throat. He gasp, clawing at the hand. "And you think what I'm doing doesn't apply? Did you think you were going to get away with it! How foolish of you to believe such!" My mighty Ka throws him against a wall. Blood smears across it.

He coughs up blood. "Your monster has become formidable, but it still will not defeat the Pharaoh."

I chuckle humourlessly. "And yet, you wish he was not, don't you?"

"I have nothing against my nephew."

I make my way over to him, and wave Diabound off. She withdraws. "Be as that may, you wish your son was Pharaoh. Well," I smirk, eyes locking onto his, "what if, your dream could come true?"

"I would never betray the Pharaoh," he replies, eye narrowing.

I throw my head back and laugh. Reaching out, my finger traces the Eye. He reaches up to pry them away. With my free hand, I grasp the hand tightly, and jerk it down. I hold both of his wrists together. "We both know that is a lie, and I'm going to prove it. You're going to help me tear this kingdom apart!"

Placing my hand over the Eye, I activate the Ring. His screams and my cackles weave together in harmonic destruction.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Seth_**

I stare up at the statue of the god I was named after. I often come here to pray for his divine guidance. Tonight, his presence will lead me to victory. I turn as the door to the temple opens. The cool night air whipping in.

"I see you've made it in time for your demise," I smirk.

"You really think you have what it takes to defeat me? How cute. Don't think your precious god will help you in this fight," Malik spits.

"Such a shame you speak so ill of the gods when you, yourself, worshipped them. Perhaps more than anyone else in the entire kingdom." I turn on my heel. "Come," I say, beckoning him to follow me. "I have just the place to tear you apart."

Walking behind the Seth statue, I fixate on a certain part in the floor. Lifting the Rod, I chant a spell. My Item glows. The area of the floor sinks down, revealing a long, narrow staircase that leads deep underground. Tortures line the stone walls, lighting our path. I start my descent.

"What I do or do not worship should be the least of your worries. Has no one ever taught you not to underestimate your opponent? A lesser fool than I would push you down those stairs while your back is turned. As it is I can beat you without such tricks. I just came because I want your Item. Things are about to change, and I'm on the winning side."

I scoff. "No one is bold enough to challenge me who would dare sink that low. They know better than _that_."

The room is large, and the colour of Seth. Weapons line the walls. Like other temples of the gods, this one has a battle area. With this, the temple guardians are able to train and guard the temples. I walk to a spot I see fit then turn to face Malik.

"'Winning side'? Do you honestly believe that? If you do, you're more of a fool than I first thought. What a shame. Well, I suppose chatting time is over. Why don't we get this underway? I'm excited to see what you've got without your little friend to save you," I sneer.

"And I thought people were smart enough not to challenge me, but apparently you are more of a fool than I thought you were. Such a shame. I don't need him to protect me from you. You underestimate me. I thought you were taught better than that. Clearly the palace is incapable of training decent priests since they let them just run around thinking they're the best thing that ever lived. It's going to be fun to cut you to pieces, and watch as you beg for mercy. Oh how I love watching the blood of fools spill across the ground," he smirks.

"And you are a fool if you believe it will be so easy to defeat _me_ ," I scoff. A wide smirk breaks across my face. "The only blood that will be spilling across this floor is yours. Now then, shall we get started on the demise?"

Duos appears in his mighty splendor.

"I have no illusions that this fight will be easy, but that's the fun of it! I hate weak fools! The fun of the hunt is taking on strong opponents who actually put up a fight," Malik cackles as his monster appears. "It's a shame, you miss out on the killing game because you have to be so high and mighty, but I'll be happy to show you the ultimate pleasure in death."

"Hm. We shall see about _that_ ," I snap. "Duos, attack!"

My Ka's sword is surrounded in a blue energy then slashed at Death Gardius.

"Not bad. Go Gardius; show him how to really attack!" He exclaims. His Ka uses the bones attached to his body to slash Duos.

I hiss. Duos slashes the monster with his aura sword.

"Your creature isn't half bad either."

Gardius uses his bones like a whip slamming Duos into a wall.

"I'm honoured that you approve of my Ka _master_ Seth," Malik spits. "His power will only double once I get your Item."

I gasp. Duos moves off the wall, slashing into his beast once again.

" _If_ you get my Item. Now, tell me something. Why are you following Bakura? What do you hope to gain? Power? A wild life of unrestricted pleasure? It will only last for so long."

Malik gasps clutching his chest. "You couldn't possibly understand why I chose to follow Bakura. It's more than just some pleasure he may promise me. Beside him, I survive. You don't even know what's _really_ going on. There are so many secrets kept from you."

Gardius attacks again cutting into Duos with his claws.

"Oh, I have no doubt your love for him is very strong." I hiss. Duos counterattacks. "That, I have no doubt about, but tell me something."

"And you think he is just using me? I think not," he spits. A line of blood trickles down the side of his mouth as our Ka continue to attack each other. "What is it?"

"It's obvious he genuinely cares for you, as you, him. Perhaps you feel he is your only chance at freedom and happiness? I can't say," I say. I spit out the blood filling inside my mouth. My eyes lock onto his. "Did she suffer?"

"Well, you're not as much of a fool as you first seemed. That makes this even more fun. Let's face facts. Perhaps King Aknamkanon was fair as everyone says that does not change the fact of _who_ I killed," Malik spits out blood himself licking the blood dripping from his chin. "Who? You mean Kisara? Are we in love priest? How interesting. Perhaps she's not dead if you must know."

"And is that why you ran away? Because you were afraid he was going to execute you? And you know this… how? He could have easily executed Marik for lying to his face, but he chose not to. Pharaoh Aknamkanon wasn't like that. He looked for all other options, and if death was the only way, only _then_ would he use such methods," I say.

"Perhaps you are correct, and perhaps you aren't. Still, it's too late for that now. I've chosen my path."

I clutch my chest, gripping my robe as Death Gardius creates a bone-like cage around my Ka. Duos tries to break free by slashing it with his sword, but the bones only grow back. It's taking a lot of effort for Malik to keep the cage.

 _Kisara…_

So that's her name? She's alive? Do these bastards have her? What are they doing to her? How does Bakura have her power?

I clench my fists. "How is she alive? She is without a Ka! What are you bastards doing to her?!" I exclaim. Duos breaks through the cage, slashing Death Gardius once again. "Let. Her. Go." I hiss.

Malik hisses. Gardius creates another cage, and this one starts to constrict my Ka. "She has a Ka perfectly fine. We are doing nothing to her. She is free to leave when she wants, but as we keep this kingdom from stoning her to death and raping her, I think you should be thanking us. How _dare_ you insinuate we are hurting her!"

I gasp. "And how was _I_ supposed to know you bastards weren't hurting her?! As if it's not above you! How does she have a Ka? Bakura has her power! If she is fine, why would she follow you fools? She has more intelligence than _that_! Or, did Bakura get to her too?"

No! Not Kisara! That bastard will pay! No one messes with her and gets away with it!

 _No one!_

Pointing the Rod at the cage, I blast it apart.

 _Kisara…_

Does she remember me?

Malik gasps coughing up blood "I suppose you make a fair point there, but she is with us willingly. She is full of surprises. Haven't you ever wondered why she is so pale? So you think that only idiots follow us? If that were the case we would have been ruined years ago. Besides, what would I gain from lying to you about this? We both know her Ka is formidable. How could the two of us possibly have held her without being devoured by her Ka? I suppose you won't believe me when I say she is perfectly fine, but that's your problem."

Guardius attacks Duos again slashing at him.

Clutching my chest, I fall to a knee, spitting out blood. My eyes lock on Malik's as I try to rise. My body shakes. The fight has been slowly wearing me down. From Malik's panting and gasping, I can tell he's having trouble as well.

"I don't care why she's pale. It doesn't bother me what she looks like. I have no doubt about that," I gasp.

I force myself to my feet. My vision doubles. My head is pounding. Dammit! I _have_ to win this! I can't fail my Pharaoh! The breath is knocked out of me, squeezing me like a vice. Through the blurred vision, I see Duos desperately trying to fight the enclosing cage of bones.

 _I'm sorry Kisara, Pharaoh. I failed._

"One… more… question…" I gasp out.

"I don't care either, but a lot of other fools do," Malik says. He loosens the cage slightly so the pressure lessens a little bit. "What is it?"

"Is she…" I cough, blood falling down my chin. "Happy…?"

The world turns black.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Atem_**

An elegant, mighty dragon emerges from my soul. It roars, shaking the earth. Hooves stamp the ground in fast pursuit of the one forcing me to call my Ka.

 _The Heaven Dragon, Osiris._

This is the Ka I had been desperately trying to summon as Prince. Now, here it is, in its divine glory.

Bakura looks over his shoulder. "So that's the second illusionary beast. Impressive, but it's nothing compared to Diabound!" He cackles. "White Lightning!"

Osiris gracefully twists out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that, Bakura," I say.

"Will I now? Then how's _this_ for starters?" he smirks as his Ka disappears. "Another one of Diabound's mighty abilities."

"Osiris, be on high alert!"

I feel power behind me. It's coming at me fast.

"Go, Diabound!" His creature emerges from the ground. "Helical Shockwave!"

"Lightning Strike!"

Osiris opens his upper jaw, blasting Diabound clear across the sky.

"Fuck!" Bakura exclaims, clutching his chest and spitting up blood. He looks back at my Ka.

"You underestimate me and the gods, Bakura!" I exclaim. "Thunder Force!"

"And you underestimate what I can do," he spits. His Ka disappears the moment Osiris launches his attack. " **Watch out**!"

Bakura cackles madly as the blast causes some screaming, frantic people to be swallowed by holy lightning.

"So much for being a protector of innocent, eh _great Pharaoh_?"

"Bastard!"

"That is you, dear Pharaoh. Helical Shockwave!"

"Thunder Force!"

An explosion of power sweeps across the night sky.

"Isn't this fun, Pharaoh? You don't get to fight like this everyday, do you?"

"I don't think it's fun and games to put innocent people in danger like you seem to," I spit.

"Such in a foul mood!" he laughs.

"Stop taking everything as a joke!" I hiss.

"You need to lighten up! We're just having a friendly chase!" He cackles. "Everyone make way for his majesty! If you don't, he may unleash his wrath upon you!"

Diabound moves lower, blasting people. Bakura laughs.

"Stop!" I exclaim.

"I don't think so. This is the only way you'll learn!"

He starts blasting more screaming people again.

"Osiris!"

The mighty dragon moves, blocking the citizens from harm.

"Huh. Looks like the noble Pharaoh is using his Ka as a shield to protect fools. Ironic since it killed some fools earlier. I bet they wish you'd protected them!" he cackles. "Let's see how long Osiris can protect them!"

Diabound sends blast after blast against Osiris' back. I hiss. I have to find a way to take this feud elsewhere, but how? If I move, then Diabound's blast will kill the people below my Ka. And yet…

"Osiris, it's time for your battle dance!"

"What?"

My Ka twists around, body still blocking the people, it sends out a powerful blast towards Diabound, which is sent sailing. "Get it!"

"What?!"

"You're not getting them involved! This fight is between you and me!" I hiss as Osiris grabs Diabound in his powerful jaws. He swims high into the sky. We, finally, reach a dead end. Once I feel Diabound can't harm my people, I let Osiris release it.

"Fine. Let's see which god is superior," Bakura smirks from his spot on a cliff.

"Thunder Force!"

Just as Osiris launches an attack, Diabound disappears.

"You'll have to find Diabound first, Pharaoh."

 _Osiris, be careful._

Bakura laughs as a powerful blast hits the Heaven Dragon. I clutch my chest, blood trickling down my chin.

"Your god is nothing compared to mine! Give me the Pendant, and I may think about sparing you and the lives of the fools who worship you!"

I narrow my eyes at him. I can't let Osiris take another direct attack nor can I let my people be harmed, but I can't let him have the Pendant. He's already too powerful with the Ring. Perhaps, I can lure his Diabound out by setting up the bait?

I close my eyes, taking off the Item.

Bakura's eyes widen with his smirk. "Excellent work, Great Pharaoh! I see you're smarter than I first thought!"

"Osiris!"

The dragon spins gracefully over Bakura's head. His powerful jaws wide open for an attack.

"Call off Diabound, and I'll call off my god!"

A sadistic smirk breaks across the Thief King's face. "Two can play at this game."

My eyes widen when I feel Diabound's presence. The creature is right under me. The powerful claws move closer to my throat with each passing second.

"What an interesting predicament this has come to. If one of us moves even an inch, we're done for. Ironic, this standstill is, eh? Well, unlike you, I'm not afraid of taking the risk! Diabound, destroy him!"

A powerful red ball of energy hits Diabound. Bakura hisses, spitting up blood.

"Pharaoh!" Jono exclaims as he, Karim, Shaadah, Marik, and Heba ride towards me with their Ka hovering over them.

"Are you alright, my King?" Jono asks as they stop beside of me.

"As well as I can be," I reply.

"Looks like the bitch party hath arrived!" Bakura cackles as he turns and makes a run for it.

"Where is Seth?" I ask.

"Master Seth went to one of the Temples. He planned on challenging Malik," Karim says.

"We need to go after Bakura," Heba says. "We can't let him get away."

"This may be trap. Perhaps you should leave the rest to us, Pharaoh," Karim says.

Figures Seth would try to take down Malik. I hope he's going to be okay. With Mahaado and Aknadin down, it's going to take all of us to defeat Bakura and Malik. Seth has to defeat Malik!

"I won't stand aside while Bakura goes about this madness," I say.

"My Pharaoh, with all due respect, as weak as your Ka is you are putting yourself in great danger. You are the embodiment of a god, who lights this world. Don't let that light burn out," Shaadah says.

"I am not a god. And I will risk everything to stop this madness," I say, racing after Bakura.

"He's using his Ka as bait!" Marik exclaims as he and the others stop behind me.

"What a fool for you to leave your Ka so vulnerable! I'm going to enjoy this! Helical Shockwave!" Bakura exclaims.

I gasp, clutching my chest, and spitting out blood. My vision fades in and out. "He…ba… attack…"

"Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" Heba exclaims. His monster sends blast, but it hits another monster instead of Diabound. "You really shouldn't have done that, Te- I mean… Pharaoh."

"It's okay, Heba," I say.

"Bakura is a formidable opponent. We must pool our power together," Karim says. "We must not allow this to continue!"

"You fools are no match against the mighty Diabound!" Bakura cackles.

"As long as the shadows exist, Diabound can hide," Jono points out. "It makes our attacks ineffective if he keeps summoning monsters from the tablet shrines to protect it."

"Then we must eliminate the shadows…" I gasp. I hold the reins tightly to prevent myself from falling off.

Bakura laughs. "You can't eliminate shadows! You and the rest of your pack of fools are done for!"

 _I must summon Ra!_

But, I can barely breathe. Voices echo around me. My head pounds. Blood trickles down my chin. I close my eyes, slowly slipping…

Several hands grip me firmly, but gently, helping me keep upright on my horse. I gasp as I feel power surging throughout my body.

"W-what?"

"We're giving you some of our Ba, Your Highness," Shaadah says.

"No! Don't do that!" I exclaim.

"Don't argue," Heba says. "You need the power more than we do. You have more of a chance than we do."

"Prince Heba is right. You are our best hope at defeating Bakura," Karim says.

"Just take it. I can see you have something in mind," Heba says. "We won't give you too much, just enough to help you."

I close my eyes. _Thank you._

Unbelievable power and determination soars within my soul.

"Bakura! Your reign of terror ends here! It's time for you to meet the third god! I summon, the almighty sun god: The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Holy brilliance pierces the shadows, exposing Diabound and lighting up everything around him.

"Now, that his Diabound is exposed, it can't hide itself!" Shaadah says. "Let's attack!"

"You fools. Thanks to the Pharaoh, I wield the power of an Egyptian God as well! Diabound, Thunder Force Attack!" Bakura shouts.

Lifting the snake tail, Diabound releases my Ka's powerful blast towards Ra.

"Revival Jam!" Marik exclaims.

My personal guard's monster shifts quickly, blocking the attack. It disappears, and after a few moments, reappears again. I give Marik a nod in thanks.

"Feel the power of _this_ god, Bakura!" I shout. I close my eyes, chanting a spell. Ra soars high into the sky, flames erupt around its glorious form.

Bakura's eyes widen with fear. From where I am, I see Bakura shaking violently.

 _Is is afraid of fire?_

Diabound moves to shield him as Ra starts its attack.

 _Bakura, I didn't want it to come to this, but you left me no choice._

"Call of your attack, Pharaoh," Malik demands.

My eyes widen when I spot the basket in Malik's hand.

" **Ra stop**!" I exclaim. Ra ceases, and disappears.

I shake with rage. "How _dare_ you touch my son! I will destroy you!"

Bakura looks at Malik, smirking. He looks in the basket, pulling the blanket back. He looks back at me. "Such a pretty baby you have here, Pharaoh."

"Give. Him. Back." I hiss between clenched teeth.

I can't believe this! They would sink this low and kidnap my son?! And for what? For ridiculous power! Only Kosey's safety is preventing me from allowing Ra to swallow them whole!

"Seems I came just in time. Took me a little time to get this," he says twirling the Rod. "Plus, the brat took a little while to get, but don't worry, I haven't hurt him."

"Leave him out of this! He is innocent!" Heba exclaims body shaking in rage.

"Funny, plenty of innocent people have been brought into this, but no one cared about them," Malik scoffs.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

A smirk breaks across Bakura's face.

"You."

I'm taken aback. "What?"

"What do you want with my brother?" Heba demands knuckles turning white around his horse's reins.

"Pharaoh…" Karim says looking from me to Malik. "I feel sorry for your siblings, having to see you completely go against all you believed in. It's a shame that you had to turn out to be such a heathen, Malik."

I think I see pain flash across Malik's face for a second before it's gone. "Shut up before I make Gardius rip you to pieces!"

"Malik, why are you acting like this!" Marik exclaims.

"You wouldn't understand, Marik. You just follow blindly never knowing what's really going on. There is more to this than you understand," Malik says.

Marik narrows his eyes. "And you don't? You're going around killing people! And to kill Master Seth _then_ take the Prince?"

"Killing Seth? I didn't kill that fool. He's alive."

"Why keep him alive? Not that I'm complaining," Heba says.

"Didn't feel like killing him. He was too entertaining to just kill when he wasn't awake. I want to watch the life fade from his eyes. Still, enough talk. I'm sure this brat is going to get hungry soon."

As if on cue, Kosey starts to cry. My eyes widen in horror as Bakura reacts in the basket.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" I exclaim.

Bakura looks at me then down at my son bundled up in his arms.

 _Silence._

 _Kosey stopped crying!_

"W-what?" I gasp.

Even his mother has a hard time calming him down! How can Bakura have this much of an affect on him?!

Bakura chuckles, shoulders shaking. "Looks like your son knows who's really superior!"

"Bakura…"

He stares down at Kosey for a bit then looks up at me, smirking. "Yes, Great Pharaoh?"

"If I come with you, do you promise to give Kosey back and stop hurting everyone?" I ask.

Our eyes lock. "Yes."

I close mine. "Very well." I turn to everyone. "Do not follow me."

"But my Pharaoh! We cannot allow these madmen to take you!" Shaadah exclaims.

I shake my head. "No. This is an order to you all: do not come after me. Take Kosey back to Shizuka," I say then I turn to Heba. "Tell Masa to cast a sealing spell to ensure Shizuka and the other women and children are safe."

"Atem…" Heba says his eyes are full of tears as he looks into mine.

Malik looks at Bakura for a second. An unreadable expression crosses his face. "We won't take the chance of you tricking us, Pharaoh. I'm going to leave the kid at Isis' temple. You can get him from there. He will not be harmed."

I close my eyes. "Very well."

Jono turns to the guards. "Tell the guardians of Isis' temple to be on alert for the Prince, and as soon as he arrives, bring him to my sister _immediately_!"

"Yes, captain," they say, racing off to do as they're told.

I slip the Pendant over my head. I hand it to Heba. "Take this-"

"I don't think so. The Pendant comes with us," Bakura smirks. "So bring it over here along with yourself, Pharaoh."

Snarling, I put it back on. How I wish I could blast them, but they still have Kosey. I make my way over to them, stopping less than a foot from them. My fingers twitch, begging me to reach out and grab Kosey from Bakura's arms.

"Bakura…"

"Sh!" he smirks, pressing a finger to his lips. "He's sleeping."

Gently, ever so gently, he places Kosey in the beautifully woven basket Malik is holding.

 _Who the fuck are you, and what did you do with Bakura?_

Malik makes sure the basket is settled perfectly on his horse so it has no risk of falling. He pulls the blanket over the boy. He turns his horse slowly using one hand to hold the basket practically cradling it.

I look on in disbelief.

 _Do they… **care** about my son? Why?! _

Bakura gives the basket a look then Malik. He nods to him. Bakura slips off his horse.

"Pharaoh, now is-"

I hold a hand up. I will not risk it! These men know I could take the opportunity. By doing so, they will strike back and hurt Kosey. I cannot allow that. I won't!

I press my fists together, and lock eyes with the Thief King. He smirks, slipping off his horse. He moves to the saddlebag, pulling out some rope and a cloth. He walks over to me.

"My Pharaoh!"

Bakura touches my face gently. With his fingers under my chin, he lifts my head so our eyes are locked. My arms fall to the sides. My fingers curl in and out of fists. He leans close, hot breath wafting against my face. My eyes widen when his lips press against mine. It's only for a moment, but spark of passion is making my heart explode both in frustration and… more… Bakura pulls away, smirking at my flushed face. He leans closer, whispering in my ear.

"It's time to go, Atem," he whispers.

My eyes widen.

Suddenly, a coarse rope is tied around my wrists then the cloth over my eyes. I feel the Pendant being lifted over my head. No doubt, Bakura is putting it around his neck. He grabs me by the upper arm, none too gently, and forces me to walk over to his horse. There, he lifts me, setting me on top of it. Bakura gets on behind me. A strong arm wraps around me, pulling me against his body.

"Remember what the Pharaoh said, you fools," Bakura cackles.

I feel the horse move, and take off. The frustrated shouts echoing one another are slowly vanishing as Bakura and I ride into the dawn. Even riding off into the destruction, I can't help the smile forming on my face.

 _My name. He said my name._

* * *

 _I have some unfortunate news regarding this story. It will not be continued. I am truly sorry about this. Pippa and I have tried are hardest to get back into Yugioh, but it just isn't going to happen. It pains me to stop this story. We had so many ideas and we worked so hard to flesh out all of our ideas and polish them into this new rewrite of the story. Honestly, rewriting it has been the biggest pain for us. We know we needed it done, but having Hostage nearly completed then having to go back to the very beginning when we were Rping and developing the sequel made us lose our passion for this story._

 _And, as it stands right now, I am into Naruto right now. That is what I will be focusing on. So this will be my last Yugioh story. Thank y'all so much for supporting us. It means the world to us. We feel terrible about having to do this, but we refuse to give y'all a shitty story. I do hope y'all have enjoyed thus far. And for all of my Yugioh friends, we will never stop being friends. Perhaps, one day, we will finish this and write the sequel but as it stands, it just can't be done._

 _Perhaps, this story (and the sequel) would be better in another's hand?_


End file.
